Una leyenda de amor para recordar
by Sailor-luz de luna
Summary: Los padres de Darien no están muertos, es tiempo que el príncipe se convierta en rey pero antes debe casarse con la mujer que sus padres le comprometieron. ¿Acaso el futuro cambiara?
1. Reencuentro

Hola, de nueva cuenta con otro fic que deseo de todo corazón sea de su agrado.

Este fic está dedicado a ti **querido lector** que te has tomado un poco de tiempo para leerlo.

Pido una disculpa a las personas que hasta la fecha de hoy no han recibido el capítulo final del fic nuestra noche es porque en sus comentarios dejados en la página de fanfiction no me aparece su dirección, un favor chequen su comentario para que vean que es cierto y de ser posible por favor enviarme un correo a mi dirección la cual es: c a r o m u 5 5 h o t m a i l . c o m, vieron mi correo está con espacio en cada letra porque si la pongo pegada no aparece en la pagina.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me agregaron como autor o historia favorita ese ha sido el mejor regalo que he podido recibir de su parte.

Les deseo de todo corazón que tengan una Feliz Navidad y el año venidero sea mejor que este y cumplan todas sus metas.

Ahora si no los entretengo más y los dejo para que junto conmigo emprendamos el viaje a la imaginación con el fic que hoy les contare, que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribo.

Luz de Luna.

1. Reencuentro

Las chicas se encuentran en la azotea de su escuela frente de ellas están unos amigos que pronto se irán del bellísimo planeta Tierra para restaurar su propio planeta que fue dañado por Galaxia.

— ¿Muchachos tienen que irse tan pronto? — dijo Amy con algo de nostalgia.

—Sí, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando— contesto la princesa Kakyuu con un tono de tristeza.

—Pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta al lado de nuestra princesa— agrego Yaten muy entusiasmado.

—Buena suerte— dijo Luna coqueteándole a Yaten.

—Muchas gracias Luna— dijo Yaten con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

—Luna— dijo Artemis triste por la reacción de su compañera gatita cuando Yaten le hablo.

—Bombón me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo— agrego Seilla con entusiasmo.

—Fue gracias a ti Seilla con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante— comento una Serena muy agradecida.

—Bombón— contesto Seilla sonrojándose pero necesitaba decirlo antes de partir quizás no podría volver a verla —. . . . Sabes yo nunca me olvidare de ti— esperando que Serena lo entendiera.

— Si nosotros seremos siempre muy buenos amigos — contesto Serena muy alegre con una gran sonrisa provocando en los hermanos Kou una estrepitosa carcajada.

— Nunca entiendes bombón —dijo Seilla llevándose una de sus manos a su cabeza y riendo a la vez.

— Parece que no te entendió — agrego Taiki sin dejar de reírse y viendo que Yaten no podía siquiera parar de reír ese efecto solo lo lograba Serena aunque el dijera que no le agradaba con lo último que vivieron la estimaron demasiado.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Serena muy confundida.

— No entendió — dijo Amy muy apenada por la reacción de su amiga demostrándolo con un sonrojo.

— Nunca entiende nada — agrego Lita un poco apenada también.

— ¿Qué les pasa? Tú también Amy — siguió preguntando Serena mucho mas confundida.

— Serena eres una niña demasiado despistada — contesto Mina acercándose a su amiga y con un tono de seriedad, que por cierto es raro en Mina.

— Sí, ¿pero por qué Mina? — insistió en preguntar Serena siguiendo confundida.

— Siquiera entiende eso Serena — agrego Raye acercándose a Serena aventándola un poco y con tono de disgusto.

— No lo sé por eso estoy preguntando — dijo Serena aun con su tono de inocencia y confusión.

— Pues jamás en tu vida lo entenderías — contesto Raye enojándose un poco más y elevando el tono de su voz.

— ¡Ay Raye! no me molestes — pidió Serena mostrando un poco de disgusto.

— Bueno es hora de irnos — dijo la princesa Kakyuu alejándose de las chicas en dirección a donde apuntaba el crepúsculo.

— Oye Darien — dijo Seilla con un tono de seriedad.

— Hummm — pronunció Darien algo confundido por el llamado.

— A partir de ahora tú te encargaras de protegerla — dijo Seilla con tono de seriedad y de advertencia —que coincidencia esas mismas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido — agrego Seilla cambiando el tono de su voz a un poco más alegre.

— Si ya lo sé — dijo Darien sonriendo un poco.

— Nos vemos bomboncito — dijo Seilla convirtiéndose en Sailor.

— Cuídense mucho — dijo Sailor Star Maiker con cierta tristeza.

— Nos vemos — agrego Sailor Star Faither demostrando tristeza en su voz.

— De verdad se los agradezco mucho chicos —dijo la princesa Kakyuu sonando agradecida y tranquila.

— Hasta luego — dijo Sailor Star Healer apenas y pudiendo decir palabra.

— Tampoco nos olvidaremos de ustedes — dijo Lita sonriendo.

— Cuídense mucho —agrego Amy.

— Pueden venir a visitarnos —sugirió Mina con una gran sonrisa.

— Los estaremos esperando — dijo Serena sonriendo.

— Adiós — fue lo único que dijo Raye.

Y en el firmamento pudieron verse cuatro estrellas fugaces que dejaron a unas sailors scouts con la esperanza de volverlos a ver y unos chicos queriendo terminar con la restauración de su planeta para que les fuera permitido visitar de nueva cuenta a tan grandiosas amigas que habían hecho en su paso por la Tierra y a las que les estaban eternamente agradecidas por todo lo que les enseñaron tal como fue en el amor y en la amistad y lo mas importante en tener fe en la princesa más llorona y miedosa de la vía láctea pero la que posee el más poderoso de todos los poderes, _**el del amor**_.

* * *

Darien y Serena acababan de despedir a las estrellas fugaces las cuales regresaban a su planeta para reconstruirlo y empezar una nueva vida, ellos están en un mirador contemplando la hermosa luna llena que propiciaba un ambiente romántico y más ahora que tenían ese reencuentro tan esperado por ambos, las tristezas se habían marchado del corazón y rostro de Serena cuando vio frente de sus ojos a su amado Darien y pudo tocarlo y saber que no era otro sueño sino que su realidad, el hombre al que tanto ama estaba de nuevo a su lado y tal vez su sueño de unir su vida con la de él estuviera más cerca de lo que ellos creían.

— Darien — pronuncio Serena tomándolo de un brazo.

— Dime — respondió Darien mirándola como solo él podía transmitir con su mirada llena de amor que solo le pertenecía a ella.

— ¿De verdad me quieres mucho? — pregunto Serena sonrojándose un poco por la pregunta y por aquella mirada que había hecho se estremeciera.

— Si — contesto Darien sonriéndole al ver la reacción de su novia.

— ¿De verdad? — cuestiono Serena con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

— Si — respondió Darien un poco confundido por la insistencia de su novia.

— ¿Como cuánto? — interrogo Serena sonrojándose aun mas.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? — cuestiono Darien esta vez algo extrañado, se habían separado por cuatro largos meses pero sus sentimientos por ella eran y seguirían siendo los mismos.

— Dime, ¿Como cuánto? — pregunto Serena con insistencia y esperando ansiosa una respuesta que la pondría feliz.

— Bien te lo diré, — respondió Darien cambiando su mirada y mostrando un brillo que solo ella producía en él cuando la miraba a los ojos era una mirada de amor del más puro e inmenso que puede existir en este mundo y en la vía láctea —mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo —luego de esta declaración la beso — 'extrañe tanto estos labios y pensar de no ser por el inmenso amor de Serena yo seguiría muerto y nunca volvería a rozar tan delicados labios a los míos, no la volvería a tener en brazos como la tengo ahora y la protegería con ellos de todo lo que amenace con hacerle daño y con separarnos' — sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba esto su beso de ser tan tierno y lleno de amor se estaba tornando apasionado y a la vez era un beso desesperado y estaba acercando con sus brazos más a su hermosa novia que en verdad la había extrañado.

Parecía que aquel beso no terminaría nunca y que entre ambos se daban respiración para no hacer necesaria la separación pero Darien reaccionó cuando sintió los senos de su amada en su pecho, la había acercado demasiado a él pero necesitaba sentirla cerca suyo y saber que ya no la dejaría sola ya no podría pero si no se detenía en ese momento la haría suya en ese lugar y él quería que su primera vez fuera especial, llena del amor que había entre los dos y no que pasara en ese momento solo por el deseo y en ese lugar poco romántico y a la intemperie, amaba tanto a Serena que creía se merecía algo mejor que eso, así que se separo instantáneamente de sus labios y marco una distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— Lo siento amor, te extrañe tanto — se disculpo Darien un poco sonrojando y agitado.

— No tienes nada de que pedir perdón — respondió Serena tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración y los latidos tan fuertes de su corazón por la emoción de volver a sentir aquellos cálidos labios rozar los suyos, —yo también lo quería — sonriéndole y mirándolo con gran amor pero con un tono bajo — Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ya es tarde — sugirió Serena mirando su reloj y tomando a su novio de la mano.

— Quiero estar un poco más contigo — pidió Darien soltándose de la mano y abrazando fuertemente a su amada Serena.

— Ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos mi príncipe — comento Serena feliz correspondiendo el abrazo de su amado que no terminaba de extrañar sabiendo que aunque le diera cien abrazos en ese momento no compensarían los instantes de ausencia.

—Anda solo un ratito más, ¿sí? — suplico Darien mirándola fijamente y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que siempre la cautivaba.

— Cuando me miras de esa forma me desarmas Darien, está bien solo un ratito, ¿a dónde quieres ir? — expreso Serena sonriéndole acariciando su rostro, después de todo ella también deseaba sentir su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo y la protección que con solo abrazarla él le transmitía.

— A mi departamento, porque ya no hay nada abierto a donde podamos ir a platicar — explico Darien acariciando también el rostro de su gran amor, teniendo su otra mano en la cintura de ella.

—Entonces a tu departamento — asintió Serena siendo abrazada por su novio por la espalda comenzando a caminar, sonriéndole complacida por ver la felicidad en el rostro de su querido novio que le ayudaba a subir al automóvil.

* * *

Llegaron entonces al departamento de Darien y justo cuando entraron pudo percibir que el lugar tenía el embriagante perfume de su novia impregnado por todos lados. Serena permanecía muy agarrada del brazo de Darien como si de ello dependiera su vida.

— ¿Qué pasa Darien? — pregunto Serena notando que su novio miraba algo confundido el departamento.

— Es curioso, estuve mucho tiempo ausente y el departamento huele a ti, a tu fragancia que es tan deliciosa — susurro Darien acercándose a ella para olerla y compararlo con el que estaba impregnado en el departamento.

— ¿Y te molesta? — interrogo Serena algo preocupada pensando que se enojaría con ella, cosa que no quería que pasara mucho menos ahora que había regresado a su lado y se sentía tan feliz de verlo y poder abrazarlo, había entrado a su departamento sin su permiso, no exactamente ya que tenía su permiso desde aquella vez en que le dio la llave del departamento para que ella entrara, él le había abierto las puertas de su privacidad para que ella se convirtiera en su mundo y parte de su intimidad.

— Al contrario me agrada pero no entiendo — dijo Darien un tanto confundido, queriendo encontrar una explicación entre sus razonamientos.

—Bueno es que cuando te extrañaba demasiado venía aquí con la llave del amor que me entregaste — explico Serena separándose de su brazo y poniéndose frente de él y tomando sus manos entre las suyas con un pequeño sonrojo — y me quedaba unos instantes para sentirme cerca de ti, tu almohada contiene tu aroma y sentía que estaba en tu pecho — muy emocionada mirándolo con infinito amor y sonrojada al decir esto último.

— No volveré a dejarte sola Serena, no podría — prometió Darien tomando las manos de sus amada entre las suyas poniéndolas en su pecho acercándose para besarla, de nuevo ansiaba sentir sus labios dulces y delicados unirse a los suyos una vez más — ¿tienes hambre? — interrogo separándose de su novia.

— Un poco — respondió Serena abrazándolo de nuevo de manera impetuosa.

— Entonces déjame preparo algo para cenar, Serena — comento Darien mirándola.

— Dime, ¿pasa algo? No tienes porque preocuparte la última vez que vine deje cosas en tu refrigerador — explico Serena con una radiante sonrisa.

— Gracias princesa, no quiero que me sueltes, pero temo que no podre cocinar — expreso Darien riendo divertido ya que Serena parecía una niña que no quería soltar a su mamá que iba a dejarla en el jardín de niños.

— Te extrañe. . .Mucho Darien. . . y — respondió Serena sonrojándose

—Yo también te extrañe — tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos y mirándola con una gran ternura expreso Darien reflexionando un poco —ya se la manera en que podemos seguir juntos y cocinar.

—Así y ¿Cuál es? — pregunto Serena muy entusiasmada por las palabras escuchadas e impaciente por saber la respuesta.

— Que me abraces por la espalda, la verdad —sugirió Darien sonrojándose un poco pero era mejor decirlo de ahora en adelante se sentía comprometido en decirle siempre a Serena todo lo que sentía por ella y no reprimiría mas sus sentimientos —es que no quiero que dejes de abrazarme, me siento tan bien al sentir tus delicadas manos rodear mi espalda — concluyo Darien.

—Y a mi abrazarte — respondió Serena sonrojándose en demasía y sorprendiéndose por lo que había escuchado de los labios de su amado novio, pero le gustaba escuchar esas cosas ya que Darien no solía ser muy expresivo en cuanto a sus emociones, tal vez solo esta noche él se comportaría así y ella debía aprovechar.

—Entonces vamos a la cocina — sugirió Darien feliz por la respuesta de Serena.

* * *

Darien empezó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar algo delicioso mientras que Serena lo mantenía abrazado de un brazo por ese instante y cuando comenzó a cocinar ella entonces lo abrazo por la espalda como habían acordado y en breves momentos Darien se daba la vuelta y depositaba pequeños besos en los labios de su hermosa novia.

— Lo he decidido — dijo Serena muy entusiasmada.

— ¿Que princesa? — Interrogo Darien con una enorme e hipnotizadora sonrisa — ¿Qué has decidido? —concluyo.

— Esta vez sí voy a aprender a cocinar y te hare ricos platillos, sobre todo cuando sea tu esposa — comento Serena sonrojándose y comenzando a imaginar el día de su boda, su sueño tan anhelado.

— Estaré ansioso de probarlos — expreso Darien dándole un corto beso — ¿pero que no Lita te estaba enseñando? — cuestiono.

— Si — contesto Serena un poco desilusionada —pero no entiendo porque no logro aprender — concluyo casi empezando a llorar.

— Y si te enseño yo, ¿crees que puedas aprender? —sugirió Darien tratando de animarla.

— ¿De verdad Darien? Me enseñarías — cuestiono Serena muy emocionada por la proposición tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta cambiar de maestro, uno que como su amado Darien la motivara para aprender.

— Por supuesto, si tú quieres, no soy muy bueno y no cocino muchas cosas pero puedo enseñarte lo básico —respondió Darien.

— Sí, claro que quiero, así podremos estar más tiempo juntos — asintió Serena sonrojándose pero era lo que realmente quería.

— Perfecto entonces empecemos desde este momento — expuso Darien cambiando entonces sus lugares ahora era Darien el que abrazaba a Serena por la espalda y le decía como hacer las cosas, sin dejar atrás su juego de besos fugases.

* * *

Minutos más tarde habían terminado de preparar la cena y acomodado todo en la mesa, otras ocasiones habían comido en el departamento de Darien pero esta ocasión sin duda era especial, estaba llena de emociones, se sentaron entonces muy junto uno del otro.

—Veamos que tal te quedo. . . ¡Hum que rico! — expreso Darien tomando un pequeño bocado.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto Serena muy entusiasmada.

— Sí, está muy rico, prueba — asintió Darien tomando otro pequeño bocado y dándoselo a su novia en la boca.

—Lo he logrado Darien y todo gracias a tu ayuda — expreso Serena terminando el bocado y sumamente feliz, depositando un efusivo beso en los atrayentes labios de su novio.

— ¿Sabes? lo que más extrañe fueron tus labios, tus manos — informo Darien separándose de ella y mirándola con gran ternura mientras con uno de sus dedos acariciaba de forma suave los delicados labios de su amada Serena, tomando una mano de ella entre la suya, acercándose a su cuello —tu aroma — continuo hipnotizado por el olor de su perfume que tanto le gustaba.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho — declaro Serena sonrojándose y estremeciéndose por las palabras pronunciadas y las caricias de Darien, le encantaba que la tratara así y deseaba con todo su corazón que esta nueva actitud de Darien fuera desde hoy y para siempre acariciando su rostro con la mano que le quedaba libre —Creí que no podría seguir mi vida después de que te fuiste, sobre todo cuando llego el nuevo enemigo — añadió Serena.

— Lamento tanto no haber podido estar aquí, ¿me perdonas? — pidió Darien con un tono suplicante.

— No hay nada que perdonar, no fue tu culpa, fue el destino que nos puso otra prueba para demostrar que tan fuerte es nuestro amor — asintió Serena sonriéndole.

— Te amo tanto Serena — declaro Darien besándola esta vez con un poco de pasión que iba en aumento, esta vez sí se daba su demostración de amor era el lugar indicado.

Sonó entonces el microondas que el tiempo había terminado y justo a tiempo ya que las cosas entre los enamorados se estaban poniendo candentes y aunque sería hermoso reencontrarse con el acto más bello el cual era hacer el amor, ambos sentían que no era el momento adecuado, aunque quizás el lugar lo era, ya que este se había vuelto en el confidente del amor de los dos en los últimos años desde que recordaron sus vidas pasadas y la promesa de su amor.

— Será mejor que terminemos de cenar —sugirió Serena sonriendo y levantándose para ir por lo que hacía falta.

— Tienes razón princesa, no podemos desperdiciar la comida tan deliciosa que has preparado para mí —comento Darien tomando de nueva cuenta a Serena entre sus brazos para comenzar a darle de comer como si fuera un bebe a lo que su novia no hizo más que dejarse consentir y consentirlo a él ya que comenzó a imitarlo.

Cuando terminaron regresaron a la cocina para lavar los trastes que habían usado y guardaban al instante en los lugares correspondientes, Serena sabía muy bien que su novio era muy ordenado.

— ¿Qué te pasa Darien? — interrogo Serena notando que el rostro de su amado mostraba algo de tristeza preocupándose un poco acaso no era suficiente el que ella estuviera ahí para que él fuera feliz, que podía faltarle que ella aún no le había dado.

— Pasa que ya es hora de que te lleve a casa, ya casi es la medianoche y en tu casa deben estar preocupados — respondió Darien desilusionado.

— Tienes razón ya debo irme —asintió Serena entristeciéndose y estando a punto de llorar había sido esos instantes tan perfectos pero había que regresar a casa.

— Quisiera que te quedaras más tiempo — pidió Darien abrazándola.

— Yo también quisiera pero en casa deben estar esperándome — dijo Serena aferrándose al abrazo.

— Princesa, quédate conmigo. . . te quedas en mi habitación y yo duermo en el sillón, por favor solo por esta noche —suplico Darien con una lagrima en su rostro y arrodillándose.

— Darien. . . levántate por favor, está bien me quedo contigo, haber que invento mañana —expreso Serena.

— Gracias Serena, soy tan feliz —dijo Darien abrazándola y luego depositando un pequeño beso.

— Yo tampoco quiero irme Darien, pero creo que no es justo que regresando a tu departamento tengas que dormir en el sillón — comento Serena.

—Eso no importa con tal de saber que sigues aquí conmigo —respondió Darien indicándole el camino a su habitación.

* * *

Habían entrado a la habitación una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión era diferente puesto que Serena dormiría en su cama y al levantarse dejaría impregnado ese dulce aroma que le encantaba a Darien, desearía estar con ella pero tal vez no resistiría y sucedería lo que tanto había estado evitando y comenzado a planear para que fuera especial e inolvidable.

— Princesa no pienses mal pero debes cambiarte, es decir ponerte ropa cómoda para dormir —sugirió Darien aún con su cautivante sonrisa.

— Lo sé y no te preocupes la última vez que estuve aquí — sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura —deje mi pijama — concluyo.

— ¿Y por que la habías dejado? — pregunto Darien algo sorprendido viendo como su novia abría uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacaba su pijama.

— Porque ya no podía más Darien, te extrañaba tanto y había decidido quedarme a dormir en tu departamento, pero no pude por que fue cuando el enemigo descubrió mi identidad y me perseguía — respondió Serena mostrando una tristeza y agonía en su rostro acompañándola una pequeña lágrima que se escapo de aquellos ojos azules.

— Lo que daría por borrarte todos esos malos momentos, ¿qué puedo hacer? — interrogo Darien abrazándola con fuerza y luego mirándola y dándole un beso en la frente, a su vez quitando la lagrima del bello y suave rostro de su novia.

— Por el momento que duermas conmigo — expreso Serena cambiando un poco las facciones de su rostro.

— ¿Pero qué has dicho princesa? Acabo de regresar. . . ¿no crees que vas algo rápido? — interrogo Darien muy sorprendido por la petición de su novia, había decidido complacerla en todo pero una vez más estaba seguro que aún no era el momento.

—No me refería a eso Darien — riendo un poco divertida por la reacción de su novio e interrumpiéndolo al ponerle un dedo en la boca sonrojándose de solo pensar en cómo sería su primera vez —digo que duermas en la misma cama conmigo, que no te vayas al sillón — comento Serena.

— Perdona princesa, no pienses que — trato de disculparse Darien poniéndose sumamente rojo y nervioso.

— Jamás pensaría nada malo de ti Darien — respondió Serena entrando al baño para cambiarse —ahora vuelvo voy a cambiarme, tu deberías hacer lo mismo — añadió mostrándose muy feliz.

— Si ahora mismo me cambio '_creo que de ahora en adelante no podre decirle que no a Serena para nada'_ —asintió Darien.

Minutos más tarde salió Serena del baño con su pijama de pantalón y blusa con dibujos de conejitos rosa, esa era la parte de la inocencia de ella que tanto le gustaba, entonces deshizo la cama y al mismo tiempo que su bella novia entro en ella cubriéndose con las sabanas.

— Gracias Darien — expreso Serena acercándose a su amado novio.

— ¿De qué princesa? — interrogo Darien.

— Por haberme dejado dormir contigo — comento Serena.

— Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti princesa — asintió Darien abrazándola y acercándola a su pecho.

— ¡Buenas noches Darien! — dijo Serena acercándose a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso de buenas noches.

— ¡Buenas noches! — contesto Darien acurrucándola en su pecho.

—Darien de ahora en adelante siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿verdad?, tengo miedo de perderte — expreso Serena poniendo una de sus manos en el cálido pecho de su amado.

— Cierra tus ojos no tengas miedo que entre mis brazos yo te tengo, ya no hay peligro estarás por siempre aquí conmigo — respondió Darien abrazándola con mucha más fuerza para hacerla sentir segura.

—Contigo siempre me he sentido segura y protegida —respondió Serena correspondiendo el abrazo.

Instantes más tarde Serena dio un gran suspiro y en su rostro solo podía verse una sonrisa de satisfacción, Darien no podía dormir quería contemplarla toda la noche entre sus brazos como tantas veces había deseado tenerla, podía sentir como su amada respiraba junto a sus latidos provocando que se sintiera más vivo que nunca y provocaba que su amor por ella fuera más grande, quito un pequeño mechón del rostro de Serena que le impedía ver con totalidad su hermosura y susurro a su oído.

—Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños yo no dormiré solo te veré hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez — expreso Darien que después de una hora el cansancio lo venció y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo para unirse a los sueños de su amada novia, ahora más que nunca deseaba con todo su corazón hacerla su esposa de esa manera podría tenerla todas las mañanas entre sus brazos.


	2. La ayuda de Luna

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me agregaron como autor o historia favorita ese ha sido el mejor regalo que he podido recibir de su parte.

Les deseo de todo corazón que el año venidero sea mejor que este y cumplan todas sus metas. Feliz año 2010.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Luz de Luna.

* * *

2. La ayuda de Luna.

A la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos del sol molestaban los párpados de los enamorados ambos abrieron los ojos y fue un sueño hecho realidad verse a los ojos y sentirse uno cerca del otro con el abrazo que aún mantenían desde la noche anterior. El momento mágico fue interrumpido por el sonar del comunicador de Serena.

—Hasta que me contestas, te he estado llamando desde hace rato —reclamo Luna —por lo menos espero que se hayan protegido, aún están muy jóvenes como para traer a Rini a este mundo —concluyo Luna provocando un gran sonrojo por parte de los enamorados.

—Luna, claro que no hicimos nada solo dormíamos — protesto Serena todavía sonrojada sin poder mirar a Darien que permanecía en silencio — ¿me están buscando mis papás? —pregunto Serena.

—De eso quiero hablarte use mi magia para hacer creer a tus padres que te fuiste de paseo escolar y que regresaras hasta hoy en la noche, te esforzaste mucho en esta última batalla y creo que te mereces un premio por ello —explico Luna.

—Gracias Luna, entonces te veo en la noche —contesto Serena sonriendo y eliminando el sonrojo de su rostro.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Luna, me comprometo a llevarla en la noche —añadió Darien igual de contento que su novia.

—No es nada, se lo merecen los dos, los veo entonces en la noche —contesto Luna cortando la comunicación.

—Espérame aquí vuelvo con el desayuno, eres mi invitada y hoy te consentiré todo lo posible —sugirió Darien levantándose de la cama no sin antes darle un fugaz beso.

— Me gustaría ayudarte —comento Serena muy sonriente, tomándolo del brazo para que no avanzara.

—Está bien princesa, hoy haremos todo lo que tú quieras, deseo permanecer junto a ti todo este día —propuso abrazándola y depositando de nueva cuenta un tierno beso en los cálidos labios de su novia.

Momentos después de haber degustado el desayuno que entre los dos habían hecho y dejar limpia la cocina llego la hora de arreglarse ya que todavía seguían con la ropa de dormir, Darien dejo que Serena fuera la primera en meterse al baño y luego de unos minutos salió vestida con una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes las dos prendas eran rosas con unas zapatillas a juego, su novio se quedo inmóvil ante la belleza y el aroma que desprendía la joven rubia que ahora le robaba un suspiro y le sonreía tan alegre, una vez mas estaba agradecido con la vida por tenerla a su lado y esta vez lucharía contra lo que fuera para no volver a separarse de ella.

— ¿En qué piensas Darien? —pregunto Serena notando que su amado novio observaba fijamente sin rumbo aparentemente.

—En lo hermosa que eres y lo afortunado que soy de que estés a mi lado —respondió Darien sonriéndole y pasando por un lado de ella —en unos momentos estoy contigo —le susurro al oído provocando un estremecimiento en Serena la cual solo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

Minutos más tarde Darien ha salido con un pantalón y camisa negra, viéndose irresistiblemente guapo y dejando a su novia muy sorprendida, llamo su atención con un leve beso para luego salir del departamento con destino a ir de compras para proveer de lo necesario la cocina de Darien, ahora que ya estaba de regreso.

* * *

Cuando la hora de la comida llego y el hambre se hizo presente Serena y Darien se dirigieron al Crow para saludar al amigo de ambos y ahí se encontraron con las chicas que también habían ido a comer así que compartieron la mesa juntos, ahora las cosas cambiarían de ello estaban las chicas seguras ya que podían ver en el rostro de su amiga la felicidad que la embargaba sobre todo aquel brillo que había perdido ahora estaba de regreso y con mayor intensidad que antes y harían todo lo posible para que ella siempre estuviera al lado del amor de su vida y que nada ni nadie le volvería a arrebatar su felicidad, la querían tanto ya que gracias a ella olvidaron la soledad y conocieron lo grandiosa que es la amistad y la alegría desde ese momento llego a sus vidas.

—Y dime amigo ¿Cómo te fue en Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué regresaste antes? — pregunto Andrew.

—Verás no me fue del todo bien ya que apenas llegue a Estados Unidos sufrí un accidente en el cual perdí la memoria y apenas recordé quien soy regrese a Japón — explico de manera rápida Darien.

—Entonces perdiste la beca —agrego Andrew un poco triste por su amigo.

—Sí, espero que se me de otra oportunidad, pero por el momento estoy feliz de estar de nuevo al lado de Serena —comento Darien a su amigo plantándole un beso fugaz en frente de todos a su novia dejándolos sumamente sorprendidos ya que él no solía ser muy expresivo frente de la gente.

— ¡Vaya amigo!, si que estas enamorado —comento Andrew todavía sorprendido.

—En verdad sí que la extrañaste mucho Darien —añadió Amy complacida por la felicidad de su amiga.

—Yo quisiera vivir un amor como el suyo — expreso Mina con un gran suspiro y con los ojos en forma de corazón.

—Lo encontraras amiga, se que lo harás —afirmo Serena muy sonriente.

—Chicas ha sido muy agradable estar con todas ustedes pero debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde —se disculpo Darien el cual pagaba la cuenta y ayudaba a Serena a levantarse de la mesa.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para platicar —argumento Raye.

—Que se diviertan —les deseo Lita que los veía salir muy abrazados de la cafetería.

—Deberíamos ir con ellos —sugirió Mina a las demás chicas.

—Otra ocasión Mina, hoy nuestra amiga se merece disfrutar de su novio — expreso Amy.

—Después de tanto sufrimiento, se merece ser feliz y Darien es la alegría de Serena —asintió Raye.

—Pero luego deberá decirnos como le fue en la noche con Darien, esa parejita anduvo haciendo travesuras — expreso Mina sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Mina, ¿pero cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? —reclamo Haruka muy enojada la cual acababa de llegar junto con Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

—Era solo un comentario, pero es que Serena estaba más feliz de lo normal —se disculpo Mina.

—Claro que debe estarlo, el amor de su vida al que pensó muerto regreso junto con ella —declaro Michiru.

—Además el resplandor de la princesa se está restableciendo y con ello su poder —comento Setsuna.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Setsuna? —intuyo Raye que algo pasaba.

—Otra pelea no puede ser, apenas terminamos con Galaxia —expreso Lita molesta.

—Es muy pronto, pero según mis visiones la princesa corre peligro, con esta batalla todos los reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de la vía láctea se han dado cuenta que ahora Sailor Moon es la Sailor mas fuerte y con ello querrán tomar medidas para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que con Galaxia —argumento Hotaru.

—No me parece justo, Serena solo peleo para traer la paz a nuestro planeta y a toda la vía láctea —advirtió Amy.

—Ella solo piensa en ser feliz al lado de Darien y en vernos felices —añadió Haruka.

—Debemos prepararnos para cuando llegue el momento en que tengamos visitas nuevamente —advirtió Setsuna.

—Es lo mejor, pero aquí no es el lugar —comento Haruka.

—Entonces nos vemos mas tarde en el templo Hikawa ¿les parece? —propuso Raye.

—Dentro de una hora ahí nos vemos —asintió Hotaru al momento se marcharon Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darien y Serena se fueron a dar un paseo al parque se encontraban en medio de un lago en una pequeña lancha en la que el pelinegro se encargaba de remar donde comenzaron a platicar.

—Darien creo que las chicas pudieron venir con nosotros, además no se nos hacía tarde para ir a ningún lado —reprocho Serena la actitud de hace unos instantes de su novio.

—Discúlpame princesa pero hoy quiero estar contigo a solas el mayor tiempo posible, recuerda que estuvimos bastante tiempo separados —explico Darien que aseguraba los remos en la lancha y se acercaba a Serena tomándola entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

—Te perdono porque yo también quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible —asintió Serena correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Además quería explicarte lo que paso en la cafetería, seguramente las chicas luego te preguntaran porque reaccione así y te di el beso enfrente de todas ellas —comenzó Darien al momento que tomaba una de sus manos entre la suya y la miraba directo a los ojos —te prometo que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes y viviré solo para demostrarte cuanto te amo y tratare de recompensarte el tiempo que estuvimos separados — concluyo Darien.

—Yo sé que me amas y no es necesario que recompenses nada, esta fue otra prueba que superamos para demostrar que nuestro amor es verdadero —expreso Serena con una gran sonrisa y luego se dieron un tierno beso, demostrando que todo estaba bien y que las promesas no eran necesarias, ya que estaban viviendo el ahora.

—Serena te amo tanto, en ti se encierra toda mi vida— susurro a su oído mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, ya no era un sueño en verdad estaba junto al lado de la mujer que le cambio la vida.

—Yo también te amo Darien, te extrañe muchísimo —declaro la rubia abrazándolo con más fuerza —no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar, se que sueno egoísta pero. . . —fue interrumpida por su novio que la separo de él, para poner un dedo en sus labios.

—Serena escucha bien —pidió Darien y ella asentía con la cabeza —Si no estoy contigo, mi bien, no soy feliz y si separarme de ti sería doloroso, también sería la muerte, así que de ahora en adelante no habrá nada ni nadie que me separe de tu lado, lo prometo —expreso el pelinegro depositando un beso lleno de amor para transmitir a su amada todo lo que siente por ella y cerrar la promesa.

— Pero parte de tu sueño por cumplir esta en Estados Unidos y tu sueño es mío también —explico Serena.

—Entonces tendrías que ir conmigo —sugirió Darien sonriente — jamás serás una persona egoísta, siempre te preocupas por los demás es una de las cualidades por las que te amo —completo el pelinegro.

—Sería estupendo ir contigo Darien, pero no creo que mi papá lo acepte —comento Serena poniéndose un poco seria.

—Dejemos de pensar en eso, por el momento solo debemos pensar en que estamos juntos — expreso Darien abrazándola de nuevo para darle confianza.

—Espere tanto el momento en que nos volviéramos a encontrar — comento Serena a su oído aún permaneciendo abrazados.

— ¿Sufriste mucho cuando no estuve aquí? — pregunto Darien sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón y abrazo con más fuerza a Serena.

—Al principio estaba feliz porque irías a cumplir tu sueño, pero con el paso del tiempo te recordaba y cuando más te extrañaba, hablaba a tu departamento para escuchar por lo menos tu voz, creí que era mi deber vivir un tiempo sola, otra prueba que debía cumplir, pero no pude —concluyo Serena llena de lagrimas al recordar el dolor de la ausencia de Darien y el no saber nada de él.

—Borrare con cada beso y caricia el dolor que te cause y sacare de tus hermosos y finos labios sonrisas y llenare de ahora en delante de alegrías tu vida —expreso Darien quien miraba a su amada, le retiraba las lagrimas de su rostro y le daba otro tierno beso en sus labios.

—Darien ¿y tu sufriste cuando Galaxia te quito tu semilla estelar? —pregunto Serena que estaba borrando el recuerdo del dolor en su corazón.

—Demasiado al saber que no estaría a tu lado, pero sabes siempre mantuve la esperanza de que te volvería ver por el amor que nos tenemos y mientras agonizaba vino a mí el recuerdo más hermoso de nosotros dos —expreso Darien tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos.

— ¿Cuál recuerdo? —pregunto Serena entusiasmada y sonriendo poniendo sus manos encima de las de su amado.

— Eso es me encanta tu sonrisa —expreso el pelinegro sonriendo también —recordé nuestro primer beso, en esta época y me di cuenta que nuestras vidas están unidas más allá del destino por nuestros corazones, porque en la otra nos juramos amor eterno y en esta te buscaba y aún sin recordar nada sabía que tú eras la mujer de mi vida — concluyo Darien que de nueva cuenta besaba a su amada novia.

—Tú has sido el único que me ha besado y ese beso lo llevo tatuado en mi memoria y en mis labios y guardado en mi corazón —expreso Serena que acariciaba los labios de su querido Darien.

El momento romántico fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento que anunciaba una tormenta muy próxima, Darien sabiendo que Serena detestaba las tormentas y les tenía un inmenso miedo a los truenos la llevo a su departamento de nueva cuenta ya eran escasas las horas que le quedaban al lado de ella antes de llevarla a casa como se lo había prometido a Luna. Llegaron entonces a la orilla del lago y Darien ayudo a su amada a dejar la lancha, su destino el departamento del pelinegro, en el trayecto decidieron ver una película antes de que concluyera el día, luego pasaría lo inevitable y de lo que no habían hablado se separarían para dormir cada uno solo en sus respectivas camas. Una vez que llegaron al departamento prepararon las palomitas y pusieron una película que rentaron de camino, Serena se acomodo en el pecho de Darien el cual la rodeo con un brazo y con el otro sostenía el tazón de las palomitas, veían una película de comedía y entre risas el pelinegro que había acomodado el tazón en su regazo le daba palomitas a su amada novia en la boca, en otras ocasiones le daba pequeños besos, ambos estaban complacidos con los instantes que estaban viviendo, eran solo ellos dos.

Una vez que la comedía termino y los créditos empezaron, un silencio invadió la habitación donde se encontraban los enamorados y tras unos segundos se besaron de nueva cuenta pero el encuentro de sus labios esta vez fue lento y suave, ambos se embriagaban con el dulce sabor de sus bocas, la afable caricia que se proporcionaban se intensificaba y provocaba el acercamiento de sus cuerpos, las manos de Darien comenzaron una suave caricia en la espalda de su amada mientras que ella correspondía con suaves masajes en su cabello azabache, sus cuerpos elevaban la temperatura y la necesidad de pegarlos más aumentaba, experimentaban sensaciones nuevas que los hacían estremecerse, era la demostración de amor más intensa que estaban teniendo después de tanto tiempo separados y parecía que llegarían a la expresión máxima del amor, pero el destino estaba en su contra ese día, el teléfono del departamento de Darien interrumpió la escena, con pesar el pelinegro se separo de los labios de su amada y tratando de calmar su respiración se alejo del cálido cuerpo de su amada y contesto.

—Oigo —dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—Darien se está haciendo tarde y no has traído a Serena como me prometiste, además la tormenta ya término —reclamo Luna del otro lado de la bocina.

—Perdón Luna, el tiempo se nos fue, ahora mismo la llevo a su casa — respondió Darien sonrojándose al recordar lo vivido segundos atrás.

—Entonces los espero, ya habrá más tiempo para ustedes —concluyo Luna con amabilidad y colgó el teléfono.

—Princesa es hora de llevarte a casa —anuncio Darien acariciando su rostro y sonriéndole al sentir la caricia mutua de su amada.

—Es cierto debo regresar a casa si no mis padres se preocuparan — expreso Serena regresando la sonrisa.

Se levantaron del sillón y salieron rumbo a la casa de Serena en el transcurso hubo un silencio incomodo que ella rompió.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Arreglarás lo de tu beca? —pregunto la rubia sonriéndole pero a la vez con cierta desolación.

— Veré que es lo mejor para cumplir mi sueño sin tener que volver a dejarte sola, por el momento debo conseguir trabajo para mantenerme, los ahorros que tengo no duraran mucho —explico Darien que aprovechando el semáforo en alto le dio un beso a su novia, además quería retrasar su temporal despedida lo mas que pudiese.

* * *

En el templo Hikawa se encontraban reunidas las chicas para crear una estrategia ante la próxima amenaza que afectaría al planeta tierra y a la princesa de la luna llena.

—Ya estamos aquí —anuncio Haruka tocando la puerta de uno de los salones del templo.

—Pasen por favor —indico Raye que abría la puerta para dejarlas pasar.

—Cuéntanos sobre tus visiones Hotaru — pidió Amy que veía como tomaban asiento las recién llegadas.

—Claro, según mis visiones príncipes y princesas vendrán, unos con la misión de matar a Sailor Moon además se han enterado que la princesa de la luna llena y la Sailor mas fuerte de este tiempo y planeta son la misma persona —explico Hotaru alertando a las demás Sailors.

— ¿Y otros con que misión vendrán? —pregunto Mina curiosa.

— Con la de separar a los príncipes para casarse con la princesa de la luna llena y cambiar el futuro que nosotras conocemos — concluyo Hotaru.

—Nos espera la batalla más difícil que hemos tenido que enfrentar —comento Amy.

—Entonces debemos estar listas para ser nosotras la que protejamos a nuestra princesa y a la Tierra —expuso Haruka.

—Debemos ser mucho más fuertes, propongo que entrenemos para desarrollar más nuestros poderes — agrego Lita muy decidida.

—Esta vez podremos regresarle el favor a nuestra amiga, ya que ella siempre nos ha salvado —dijo Raye sonriendo.

—Cierto, la Sailor mas llorona y miedosa, resulto ser la más fuerte y la que siempre salva a la Tierra y nosotras las otras sailors scouts —comento Michiru.

— ¿Cuándo empezaremos con los entrenamientos? —pregunto Setsuna.

—Sugiero que sea lo más pronto posible, ¿Qué les parece si desde mañana? —sugirió Mina decidida.

— Pero será a escondidas de Serena y Darien, ella sufrió mucho en esta última batalla y ya saben por el momento lo único que importa es que sea feliz — comento Luna que llegaba a la habitación donde estaban reunidas todas las sailors.

— Además ella no necesita de entrenamiento ya que es muy fuerte — agrego Artemis que llegaba junto con Luna.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto que están aquí? — pregunto Michiru igual de sorprendida de las demás por no notar la presencia de sus amigos felinos.

— El tiempo necesario para apoyarlas en lo que han planeado — respondió Luna.

— Entonces este será nuestro secreto, lo mejor será reunirnos cuando el crepúsculo empiece para no ser vistas y no levantar sospechas — propuso Raye.

— Debemos escoger un lugar apartado, ¿Qué les parece en unas montañas cercanas? — sugirió Lita.

— Aunque no será fácil ocultarle a Serena nuestro entrenamiento, ella convive mucho con nosotros — comento Amy un poco preocupada.

— Eso no será problema por el momento, ella estará ocupada con Darien, recuerden que es su adoración y lo extraño muchísimo, lo más seguro es que ahora solo desee estar con él y nos prestara mucha atención— comento Mina con corazoncitos en los ojos tipo anime y un tono muy romántico.

— Tienes muchas razón y debemos aprovechar esa oportunidad — expreso Haruka.

— Ya es tarde, entonces mañana nos vemos para empezar con el entrenamiento — añadió Michiru.

Se despidieron todas y cada quien tomo rumbos diferentes pero todas con el mismo destino sus hogares y con algo muy claro esta vez su amiga, su princesa y compañera se sentiría orgullosa de ellas, esta vez protegerían a las personas que quieren y al planeta que tanto adoran como les enseño su gran líder en batallas pasadas, ellas se encargarían y no se lo dejarían todo en las manos de ella, sentían que se lo debían y serán las más felices cuando lo logren.

* * *

En la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Tsukino se encuentra una parejita que está a punto de despedirse después de haber tenido un día maravilloso luego de permanecer tanto tiempo separados.

— Hemos llegado princesa — anuncio Darien que bajaba del automóvil para ir abrir la puerta a su amada novia.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? — interrogo Serena que tomaba la mano de su novio para descender del automóvil.

— Por supuesto, vengo por ti temprano para llevarte a la preparatoria ¿te parece? — respondió Darien sonriéndole.

— Si me parece buena idea — contesto ella respondiéndole con la misma expresión y recibiendo un beso por parte de su novio.

— Hasta mañana, sueñas conmigo — pidió Serena acariciando el rostro de Darien.

— Nos vemos mañana, yo siempre sueño contigo amor — acertó el pelinegro para luego depositar un tierno beso de despedida en su amada, beso su mano y luego puso en ella una rosa —para que no me extrañes —concluyo.

—No más, ahora que te tengo junto a mí que puedo abrazarte y sentir tu calor — dijo Serena abrazándolo fuerte y trasmitiéndole paz luego un último beso y Serena entro a casa, asegurándose de que ya estaba segura Darien se marcho rumbo a su apartamento.

* * *

Minutos más tarde de haber estado charlando Serena con sus padres de aventuras ficticias que tuvo el fin de semana, se fue a su habitación para tomar sus cosas y darse un baño y contarle a su fiel amiga felina como le fue, entro y luego de un gran suspiro fue sorprendida por Luna.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste? —interrogo Luna paciente sentada en la cama.

—De maravilla Luna, soy tan feliz —respondió Serena abrazando a Luna y muy sonriente.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —comento Luna siendo liberada de los brazos de su amiga que comenzaba a arreglar todo para bañarse.

—Bueno Luna ya es hora de meterme a bañar vuelvo en un momento —concluyo y salió de la habitación.

Mientras permanecía en la tina Serena rememoraba los acontecimientos vividos con su amado Darien sobre todo el último beso que se dieron en el departamento de él, había sido tan intenso él nunca la había besado de esa manera y sus caricias la habían hecho estremecer y aún lo hacían al recordarlas ansiaba que el día de mañana llegara y volver a estar entre los brazos protectores de su amado y volver a probar esos labios que le fueron negados por un tiempo.

Más tarde regreso arreglo sus cosas de la escuela, pensó y se propuso firmemente que cambiaría sus hábitos de una buena vez, la última batalla que tuvo que enfrentar la hicieron reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y por su futuro se convertiría en una buena reina del Tokio de Cristal entre pensamientos se durmió con Luna a un lado, pero mientras lo hacía tuvo un sueño que la desconcertó mucho, se encontraba en el camerino de los three lights y escuchaba a Seilla decirle:

—Sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare — pero con un tono de advertencia.

Despertó sobresaltada por suerte Luna no se había despertado, en su mente solo resonaban las palabras de su amigo Seilla —_Sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare_.

No se explicaba el por qué de ese sueño, pero de lo que estaba segura era que esta vez el recuerdo de esas palabras le sonaban más a una advertencia que le provocaba un poco de inquietud, era de madrugada y prefirió volver a dormir por el momento lo único que debía importarle era que su amado Darien estaba de nueva cuenta con ella y que había pasado un día maravilloso con él, además al día siguiente tendría escuela y debía estar radiante pues el hombre que le roba suspiros iría temprano por ella y debía verla deslumbrante.

* * *

En el departamento de Darien, ha llegado y comienza a sentir vacio el departamento pero lleno del aroma de su amada princesa, ha visto el sofá en el que minutos atrás se besaba con su amada novia y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse al recordar la dulce caricia de sus labios y sobre todo las caricias que ella le proporciono lo habían sorprendido eran más atrevidas sin duda lo había extrañado y la niña de la que se enamoro se había convertido en toda una mujer a la que ahora más que nunca haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz y permanecer a su lado, mañana después de llevarla a la preparatoria iría a la universidad para ver qué puede hacer con la beca que perdió. Ahora con el embriagante aroma de su amada comienza a dormir y ha comenzado a soñar con sombras y solo puede escuchar una voz que dice:

—_Sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare_— entre las sombras a podido distinguir la inconfundible silueta de su amada y la de otra persona, pero no se explica porque la amenaza con llevársela, eso se ha convertido en una pesadilla, alguien quiere llevarse a su princesa de su lado, pero ahora que está de vuelta no lo permitirá, su destino está unido al de la princesa de la luna llena de eso está seguro, tantas pruebas que han tenido que afrontar para demostrar su amor. Ha despertado de inmediato y tomado el teléfono marcado el número de celular de su novia que ha contestado casi de inmediato.

—Oigo —contesto una rubia del otro lado de la bocina.

—Perdón por despertarte princesa —se disculpo el pelinegro que noto la voz adormilada de su novia.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto con inquietud.

—Nada solo quería escuchar tu dulce voz — respondió esperando no alarmarla pero sintió un alivio inmenso cuando la escucho.

— A mí también me encanta escuchar tu voz —respondió la rubia sonrojándose.

—Sabes olvide decirte algo —comento para tapar su repentina llamada y no preocupar a su amada.

— ¿Qué se te olvido? —pregunto Serena con curiosidad.

—Me di cuenta que eres lo más hermoso que Dios le permitió ver a mis ojos, te amo Serena —expreso Darien con la voz más sensual que antes ella no le había escuchado.

—Darien. . . yo también te amo, gracias a sido muy hermoso y romántico lo que me has dicho, lamento que no estemos juntos para agradecértelo — expreso Serena muy emocionada y casi al borde de las lagrimas de felicidad por fin Darien Chiba le decía palabras románticas que tanto había anhelado escuchar, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Pero princesa si me las acabas de dar —respondió mientras en su rostro se formaba una encantadora sonrisa.

—Me refiero con hechos —susurro Serena de forma sensual estremeciéndose por las palabras que dijo y por lo que pasaba por su imaginación.

—Esperare impaciente a que amanezca para recibir ese agradecimiento — respondió Darien pícaramente pero a la vez ruborizándose.

— ¡Buenas noches! Querido Darien —se despidió la rubia.

— ¡Buenas noches! Querida Serena —concluyo Darien colgando el teléfono y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por la emoción de haberla escuchado, vuelve a la cama y esta vez sus sueños son tranquilos porque solo se encuentra la dueña de su corazón y él juntos.

* * *

Nos leemos la próxima semana si Dios me permite.


	3. Actitudes nuevas

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic. Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana si Dios me lo permite.

Cuídense mucho y deseo que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

Luz de Luna.

* * *

3. Actitudes nuevas.

Un maravilloso día a comenzado y Serena por primera vez se ha levantado en cuanto su despertador a sonado, se ha arreglado para la escuela y bajado temprano a desayunar dejando sumamente sorprendidos a sus padres y hermano que ni siquiera pudieron expresar palabra porque ella había salido a toda velocidad de su casa y justo cuando lo hizo dejo también a un Darien muy sorprendido ya que él pensaba que tendría que hablarle para que se levantara y saldría corriendo de su casa y llegaría tarde a la escuela como era su costumbre pero los cambios se estaban dando en él y en su princesa, quizás ya estaban madurando para cuando subieran al trono y fueran los futuros soberanos del Tokio de Cristal.

— ¡Buenos días Darien! —saludo Serena muy sonriente.

— ¡Buenos días Serena! ¿Por qué andamos tan felices? —pregunto el pelinegro igual de sonriente que su amada novia.

—Porque es un día maravilloso y estas a mi lado —respondió Serena.

—Son muy buenas razones, por cierto usted señorita tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo —comento Darien.

—Es cierto —respondió la rubia que se puso de puntillas para tratar de alcanzar a su novio el cual viendo sus intenciones se acerco a ella para recibir lo prometido —Entonces ya no tengo ninguna deuda ¿verdad? —pregunto.

—Tu deuda esta saldada, pero vámonos sino vamos a llegar tarde ¿y eso que te levantaste temprano? —comento Darien mientras le ayudaba a entrar al automóvil.

—Desde hoy seré más puntual, te lo prometo —expuso Serena una vez que su novio abordo el automóvil.

—Eso me agrada, algunos cambios son buenos —comento Darien que ya conducía rumbo a la preparatoria de su novia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria las chicas han llegado, permanecen en la entrada de la misma y comentan lo pasado los últimos días:

— ¿Cómo estarán los chicos? Supongo que muy ocupados reconstruyendo su planeta —comento Mina con nostalgia.

—Eso es lo más seguro, por cierto ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Serena ayer? —cuestiono Amy.

—Seguramente de maravilla y como estuvieron haciendo travesuras, Serena quizás hoy no llegue a la preparatoria, seguro debe estar cansada —expreso Mina con risita maliciosa.

—Mina— gritaron las chicas.

—Tus comentarios nunca faltan —le reprocho Lita.

— ¡Hola señoritas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —saludo Sonoko a las chicas y vieron que estaba un chico a su lado muy guapo que de costumbre impresiono a Mina y Lita.

— ¡Buenos días señorita Sonoko! —saludaron las chicas al unísono.

—Veo que su amiga la señorita Tsukino no ha llegado, bueno quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno él es Hirojo y estará en el mismo grado que ustedes, ellas son Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino y Mina Aino —presento Sonoko.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Amy.

—Esperamos que tu estancia aquí sea de lo más agradable — expreso Mina.

—Y en lo que te podamos ayudar —agrego Lita.

— ¡Buenos días chicas! —saludo Serena a sus amigas todavía un poco a distancia.

— ¡Hola Serena! Yo pensé que no ibas a venir —respondió Mina que de inmediato fue callada por sus otras dos amigas ya que Sonoko e Hirojo aún estaban con ellas.

— ¡Buenos días chicas! —saludo Darien una vez que estaban junto de sus amigas.

— ¡Buenos días Darien! —saludaron las chicas al unísono.

— ¡Buenos días señorita Sonoko! —saludo Serena con una tremenda sonrisa y un brillo excepcional en sus ojos parecía que alrededor suyo se encontraba un resplandor que impresiono a todos.

— ¡Buenos días señorita Tsukino! Qué bueno que ha llegado le presento al nuevo alumno que se integrara con ustedes su nombre es Hirojo —explico Sonoko.

—Mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino —se presento la rubia.

—El gusto es mío —respondió Hirojo por primera vez extendiendo su mano, ya que con las chicas solo había asentido.

—Serena me voy, a la salida vengo por ti —comento Darien a su novia que mantenía abrazada y apretó con mayor fuerza cuando vio que aquel chico puso interés en su amada.

—Oh es cierto que despistada soy, señorita Sonoko le presento a Darien Chiba — expreso Serena con una gran sonrisa.

—Es un gusto ¿es un amigo tuyo? —pregunto Sonoko ya que le atrajo el pelinegro.

—No, Darien es mi novio —aclaro Serena con un poco de celos al ver como Sonoko se le quedaba viendo.

—Me retiro, estudien y nos vemos al rato —expreso Darien despidiéndose de sus amigas y tratando de evitar una discusión con Serena por celos, así que se la llevo un poco retirado de las chicas y se despidió de ella dándole un tierno beso.

—Oye Sonoko porque nos simpatizas te daremos un buen consejo —comento Amy que noto el interés de la chica en el novio de su amiga.

—Y es por tu bien que nos hagas caso, no se te ocurra acercarte a Darien —comento Mina con tono de advertencia.

—Chicas pensaría que están celosas —comento con poco de burla Sonoko.

—Te equivocas la que es celosa es Serena y no te gustaría conocerla en esa fase, así que mira para otro lado —amenazo Lita con sus manos hechas puños.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —pregunto Serena viendo que Sonoko se marchaba con el chico nuevo y las chicas traían cara de pocos amigos.

—Cosas sin importancia —respondió Amy.

—Sera mejor irnos al salón —sugirió Lita así fue que las cuatro emprendieron camino para comenzar sus clases.

* * *

Darien ha llegado a la facultad y varios de sus compañeros lo han saludado y ha tenido que repetir la misma historia a cuanta persona le pregunta cómo le fue en los estados unidos, cuando por fin ha llegado a la oficina del rector la secretaria le indica que deberá esperar hasta que se desocupe y pacientemente el pelinegro aguarda su turno.

—Señor Chiba, por favor pase el rector lo espera —anuncio la secretaria su turno.

—Muchas gracias —expreso el pelinegro amable y sonriente.

—Señor Chiba que gusto verlo ¿a qué debo su visita? ¿No debería estar usted en estados unidos? —interrogo el rector Takeshi saludando al recién llegado a su oficina.

—A mí también me da gusto verlo y a eso se debe mi visita le explico, justo cuando llegue a estados unidos sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria, permanecí allá en un hospital hasta que pude recobrar la memoria y obtuve los recursos necesarios para regresar gracias a la embajada de Tokio —explico Darien de manera rápida.

— ¿Entonces nunca se reporto en la facultad de allá? —interrogo el rector Takeshi.

—No señor, apenas llegue tuve el accidente y supongo que perdí la beca —respondió Darien.

—Es una lástima siendo usted un alumno tan dedicado, hare todo lo posible para que reconsideren y le den la oportunidad de retomar su beca, pero creo que deberá esperar unos meses para poder regresar —explico el rector Takeshi.

—Lo entiendo y le estaría muy agradecido por su ayuda —contesto Darien.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un excelente alumno como usted, yo le llamare para darle las noticias—explico el rector Takeshi — ¿Qué hará mientras tanto, en lo que se regulariza su situación? —pregunto el rector.

—Por el momento debo buscar un trabajo, son pocos los ahorros que tengo y no me duraran mucho —explico Darien un poco apenado por su situación económica.

—Entiendo, espero poder ayudarlo en cuanto yo sepa de algún buen trabajo me comunico con usted señor Chiba —expuso el rector Takeshi.

—De antemano muchas gracias por su ayuda, me retiro — se despidió Darien de mano y salió de la oficina del rector Takeshi.

* * *

La hora del receso en la preparatoria de las chicas ha llegado y una interesante plática les deparaba a cuatro grandes amigas.

—Ya cuéntanos Serena ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Darien? —pidió Lita con curiosidad.

—Seguramente muy bien, debieron haber hecho travesuras —expreso Mina.

—Mina pero que cosas dices —reclamo Serena poniéndose algo sonrojada.

—Quizás lo diga por la actitud de Darien ayer en la cafetería —comento Amy con mucha seriedad y sorprendiendo a sus tres amigas.

—Amy tu también —se quejo Serena —chicas soy muy feliz ayer pase un día maravilloso con Darien —comento la rubia con ojos en forma de corazón estilo anime.

—Perdona Serena pero yo solo digo la verdad, Darien ayer fue muy expresivo —agrego Amy aún muy seria.

—Si él no suele ser muy expresivo y menos en público —añadió Lita.

—Yo creo que es lo más normal, después de todo tenían bastante tiempo sin verse —sugirió Raye sorprendiendo a todas.

— ¿Raye que haces aquí? —cuestiono Mina.

—Vine para saber al igual que ustedes como le fue a Serena y creo que llegue en buen momento para defenderla de ustedes —explico Raye.

—Gracias Raye, hasta que alguien me comprende —dijo Serena suspirando.

—No puedo evitar es algo natural en mi defender a los tontos —respondió Raye.

—Raye yo no soy ninguna tonta, ¿Por qué siempre me molestas? —expreso Serena con enojo marchándose del lado de sus amigas dejándolas muy sorprendidas por primera vez ella no le seguía la pelea a Raye y actuaba de manera madura.

—No lo puedo creer —apenas dijo Lita.

—Es increíble que Serena no te siguiera el juego Raye —agrego Amy.

—Parece ser que nuestra amiga llorona ya está madurando — comento Raye pensativa.

—Tal vez se está preparando para cuando sea reina —añadió Mina provocando que todas la miraran incrédulas de que su amiga rubia pudiera actuar de otra manera.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sonoko veía cuando Serena se marchaba del lado de sus amigas y a su recuerdo vinieron algunas palabras que la rubia le había dicho con anterioridad.

— '_**Para tu información yo ya tengo un novio más guapo y simpático que Seilla' —**_resonaban las palabras de Serena en la mente de Sonoko _**—**_ y no se equivoco debo admitir que el joven Darien es mucho más guapo que el joven Seilla _**—**_ se decía así misma.

* * *

Más tarde las clases han concluido y justo cuando las chicas iban a disculparse con Serena por su actitud fueron interrumpidas por Darien que llego por ella y apenas la dejo despedirse de las chicas, ya en el automóvil el pelinegro nota que su novia tiene algo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la preparatoria? _**—**_ pregunto Darien para romper el silencio.

—Me fue bien, sabes tengo pensado mejorar mis notas, así que desde hoy hare mis tareas y estudiare para los exámenes —comento Serena alegre.

—Esa actitud me gusta mucho princesa ¿entonces te llevo a tu casa? —interrogo el pelinegro un poco triste porque era poco el tiempo que estaba con ella en ese día.

—Había pensado que podrías ayudarme con mi tarea y seguir con las clases de cocina en tu departamento ¿te parece? — comento Serena emocionada por la idea.

—Encantado de ayudarte, entonces a mi departamento —expreso Darien mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Departamento de Darien en la cocina preparando la comida.

— ¿Arreglaste algo de tu beca? —pregunto Serena con inquietud mientras cortaba unos ingredientes.

—Sí, el rector verá que me den otra oportunidad pero tengo que esperar unos meses—respondió Darien mientras cocinaba otras cosas.

—Ya veo, espero que si te den la oportunidad de tu beca —comento la rubia feliz ya que por lo menos unos meses él estaría con ella.

—Yo también espero que sí, pero por el momento debo buscar un trabajo para poder mantenerme —expreso Darien.

—Conseguirás uno muy bueno de eso estoy segura —expuso Serena casi terminando la comida.

—Gracias por los deseos amor ¿Cómo vas? —pregunto asomándose a la cacerola que tenía la comida, regresando de poner la mesa.

—Ya está listo —expreso Serena que comenzaba a servir los platos.

Luego que terminaron de comer limpiaron la cocina y lavaron los trastes entonces la siguiente actividad era hacer la tarea de Serena, Darien le ayudo explicándole todas las dudas que ella tenía y cuando el ocaso comenzaba la hora de regresar a casa llego pero antes de irse la rubia se despidió de su amado novio.

—Ya me tengo que ir Darien, sino mi padre se pondrá furioso porque no he llegado —expuso la rubia acariciando el rostro de su novio mientras permanecían sentados en el sillón muy cerca uno del otro.

—Es cierto desde que saliste de la escuela no le has hablado, que raro que aún no haya hablado ninguna de las chicas para decirte que te anda buscando —comento el pelinegro meditabundo.

—Eso lo resolví antes de salir de la escuela, les pedí permiso para quedarme a una clase de regularización, les prometí que mejoraría mis notas, accedieron pero me pidieron explicaciones para cuando llegara a casa sobre mi nueva actitud —explico Serena con un poco de preocupación.

—Eres un genio amor, cada día me sorprendes más —comento Darien besando suavemente a su amada novia a la que mantenía en sus brazos —Me encanta esa sonrisa —agrego viendo a su amada.

—Sabes me gusta cuando me llamas amor —dijo Serena besando a su novio de una manera más atrevida que en otras ocasiones y pasando una de sus manos por su cabello para acercarlo más.

—'**Amor me encanta cuando me besas de esta forma tan atrevida, cuantas veces yo desee besarte de esta manera pero por miedo a que pensaras que soy un aprovechado no lo hice'** —pensaba para sí mismo el pelinegro mientras acariciaba de forma suave y lenta con sus manos la espalda a su novia, comenzó a bajar una de las manos ahora le acariciaba el muslo se estremecía con cada caricia y quería más pero el beso tuvo que romperse.

—No quiero irme —apenas pudo decir Serena con la respiración muy agitada sin separarse de su amado asiendo que sus senos subieran y bajaran tocando el pecho del pelinegro, mientras mantenía una de sus manos en el cabello de su amor, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver que era observada por aquellos ojos azules que le robaban el aliento.

— Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —respondió el pelinegro que también tenía la respiración entre cortada —me ha encantado el beso que me has dado —continuo con voz suave y sonrojándose.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No piensas mal? —interrogo la rubia con demasiada sorpresa ante la respuesta afirmativa de su novio.

—Claro que no, es de lo más normal, somos novios, nos queremos y es la forma de demostrarlo —respondió el pelinegro acercando sus labios para rozarlos con los de su novia —es la forma de llevar nuestro noviazgo a otro nivel ¿no crees? Estamos madurando —añadió Darien con una enorme sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de su amada.

—Si estamos madurando para cuando seamos los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal y tengamos a Rini —comento Serena muy ilusionada pero con sonrojo al mencionar a Rini.

— ¿Quieres que empecemos a practicar para que venga Rini? —cuestiono el pelinegro con voz sensual al oído de su novia estremeciéndose él por la propuesta y haciéndolo también en su amada.

—Cielo creo que es algo pronto, aún soy muy joven para ser madre —expuso Serena nerviosa ante la propuesta —aunque si debemos practicar, se que será maravilloso cuando. . . —fue interrumpida Serena por el teléfono del departamento del pelinegro.

—Maldición ¿Quién nos interrumpe? Ahora vuelvo amor —se levanto el pelinegro con enfado y levanto la bocina.

Mientras tanto la rubia trataba de calmarse pero no podía dejar de lado la enorme sonrisa que invadía su rostro, ante las palabras de su novio, pensó que aquellos comentarios que escucho en la biblioteca por parte de esas chicas eran algo atrevidos pero decidió aplicarlos y no se arrepentía ahora tendría que pensar como sería la primera vez con el hombre que le roba suspiros y es dueño de sus sueños fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por su novio.

—Amor tengo buenas noticias —expreso el pelinegro muy feliz y abrazando a su novia.

— ¿Cuáles noticias? —pregunto la rubia compartiendo la misma sonrisa que su amado.

—Me hablo el rector de la universidad parece ser que me consiguió trabajo, mañana tengo que ir a una entrevista —explico Darien.

—Que bueno Darien y de tu beca ¿Qué dijo? —pregunto Serena permaneciendo feliz.

—De eso todavía no hay respuesta, pero lo bueno es que ya voy a tener que hacer mientras tú estés estudiando y no me sienta solo — expuso Darien.

—Me da tanto gusto y hablando de eso ahora si me tengo que ir, si no me castigaran por llegar tarde —comento la rubia preocupada por lo tarde que se había hecho.

—Te llevo para que llegues más rápido en la motocicleta —sugirió el pelinegro y la rubia asintió.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Las chicas ya están reunidas cerca de las montañas y han comenzado a entrenar pero por alguna extraña razón han comenzado en parejas pero no las de costumbre, ya que Haruka se ha llevado a Amy, Michiru se ha ido por otro lado con Raye, Setsuna y Mina han tomado también otro rumbo y Lita se llevo a Hotaru ellas serían las primeras que tendrían que adaptarse para entrenar.

Se pusieron de acuerdo por si Serena le llamaba a alguna de ellas mientras estaban en entrenamiento que mentira le dirían sin que sospechara aunque les dolía mucho tener que mentirle a su amiga pero era por una causa justa, por su felicidad y el bienestar de todo el mundo.

* * *

En casa de los Tsukino se encontraba la familia lista para la cena cuando Serena llego.

—Ya llegue mamá, papá —anuncio Serena.

—Que bueno que has llegado la cena ya esta —comento mamá Ikuko.

—Y bien jovencita ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? —pregunto papá Kenji.

—Me fue estupendo —comento la rubia quien tomo un bocado.

— ¿Y con la clase de regularización? — pregunto papá Kenji.

—Me fue bien aunque nos dejaron algo de tarea que hice en la biblioteca ya que tenía que investigar —comento mientras seguía comiendo.

—No lo puedo creer la tonta de Serena ya hace tareas, ¿segura que no te diste un golpe en la cabeza? — cuestiono Sami.

—Claro que no y prometo que de ahora en adelante sacare mejores notas y hare mis tareas por eso me metí en esa clase de regularización —prometió la rubia muy seria la cual seguía comiendo y dejando impresionados a sus padres que no le hiciera caras o insultara a su hermano.

—Me alegra mucho que empieces a tener cambios positivos en tu vida y que estés tan contenta —comento mamá Ikuko sonriéndole.

—Gracias mamá —respondió Serena.

—Espero que esta vez sí sea en serio jovencita, me sentiría muy orgulloso que destacaras en la escuela por tus calificaciones —comenzó papá Kenji con tono de advertencia pero terminando con uno dulce.

—Te lo prometo papá —añadió Serena —con su permiso me retiro estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo que madrugar — se levanto de la mesa fue a la cocina lavo sus trastes y subió a su habitación.

* * *

En la habitación de Serena, Luna ha hecho su aparición detrás de la rubia ya que había permanecido con ella durante la cena en sus piernas, este día no pudo ir a ver a las demás chicas para ver su entrenamiento para que la princesa de la luna no las descubra.

—Espero en verdad que lo que dijiste a tus padres sea autentico Serena — expreso Luna con seriedad.

—Si Luna, me he prometido a mi misma ser otra persona, por lo que me depara el futuro —expreso la rubia decidida.

—Que bueno Serena ya era tiempo porque tienes una gran responsabilidad como princesa que eres —comento Luna convencida de las palabras de la rubia.

—Esta vez las chicas, Darien, Artemis y tú estarán orgullosos de mí, comenzare a comportarme como lo que soy —expreso Serena muy contenta arreglándose para dormir.

Minutos más tarde Serena se acuesta y antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo rememora lo vivido con Darien las caricias que le proporcionaba lo viva que lo hacían sentir y el calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y otras sensaciones que aún no podía descifrar, sin duda cuando hiciera el amor con su amado sería especial y maravilloso, antes no estaba segura de ello pero con lo ultimo vivido y el casi haberlo perdido la han convencido que el momento ha llegado.

* * *

Por otro lado en el departamento del pelinegro se encontraba listo para ir a dormir no sin antes ver la fotografía donde estaba con su amada, verla sonreír de esa manera le hacía recordar lo mucho que cambio su vida desde que ella apareció, la soledad se marcho y desde ese día solo ha sabido sonreír y lo más importante a amar, al instante regresaron los recuerdos de esa tarde y se estremecía al recordar el roce que habían tenido sus manos con la delicada y suave piel de su amada novia, de no ser por esa llamada tal vez él le hubiera hecho el amor, antes había pensado en ello como algo lejano pero ahora lo añoraba más y deseaba que fuera lo antes posible así que comenzó a planear ese día que sería especial y mágico para los dos.

* * *

En la casa de los Tsukino en la habitación de los padres de la rubia.

—El día de hoy nuestra hija se porto muy rara ¿Qué le estará pasando? —cuestionaba papá Kenji.

—Estaba feliz, recuerdas que días atrás andaba muy triste —comento mamá Ikuko.

—Es verdad pero ahora que lo mencionas andaba muy contenta, esta juventud y sus cambios tan repentinos —expuso papá Kenji.

—Nuestra hija está enamorada y parece ser que él responsable ha vuelto con ella —expreso mamá Ikuko contenta.

— ¿Pero qué has dicho? Nuestra niña no puede estar enamorada —se quejo papá Kenji molestándose.

—Nuestra niña está creciendo y se ha convertido en una mujer, tarde que temprano vendrá con un hombre que se la lleve para hacerla feliz así como lo hemos hecho tu y yo —comento mamá Ikuko con ilusión y a la vez con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestra hija está enamorada? — cuestiono papá Kenji.

— Es imposible ocultar el amor en los ojos del que ama — respondió mamá Ikuko.

—Espero que ese chico sea bueno con mi niña porque si le hace daño se las verá conmigo, te pido que por favor le preguntes a Serena si tiene novio y ¿Por qué no nos ha pedido permiso? —expuso papá Kenji.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas tú? —interrogo mamá Ikuko un poco enojada.

—Quizás a mi no quiera decirme pero tú eres su mamá y eres mujer, dile que quiero conocer a ese chico, si fuere el caso de que existiera —explico papá Kenji.

—En eso tienes razón en cuestiones del corazón las mujeres solo entre nosotras nos entendemos, yo mañana platico con ella —respondió mamá Ikuko apagando las luces para por fin dormir.

* * *

En la habitación de Serena ha comenzado a soñar y de nueva cuenta ella se encuentra frente de Seilla pero esta vez él la ha tomado a la fuerza y está a punto de llevársela lejos de todos, sus intentos por soltarse y pedir ayuda son vanos ha comenzado a ver el planeta Tierra cada vez mas lejos del planeta que es su hogar, al que ama tanto porque ahí están las personas que ella quiere y sobre todo la persona más importante para ella y con la que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida, cuando más lejos veía al planeta azul grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amor **Darien** y despertó provocando que Luna lo hiciera y en un departamento un poco lejos de ahí el dueño de ese nombre también despertaba al sentir ser llamado por la dueña de su corazón, Luna quiso preguntar que le pasaba pero no pudo y se llevo una gran sorpresa ante sus ojos Serena desaparecía.

* * *

En el departamento de Darien sobresaltado por la sensación de haber sido llamado en un grito desesperado por su amada, busco rápido el teléfono para llamarla cuando recibió una sorpresa, Serena se encontraba frente de él con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miro y se abalanzo a sus brazos con tal fuerza que se acostaron en la cama.

— ¿Amor que haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste? —interrogo el pelinegro tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo tenía muy confundido.

—Tuve una pesadilla Darien —comenzó la rubia —me alejaban de ti —continuaba entre lagrimas.

—Tranquila amor, aquí me tienes a tu lado —susurro Darien en el oído de la rubia abrazándola protectoramente.

—Fue tan real, veía desde lejos la Tierra — continuo la rubia aún sollozando.

—Siénteme amor, estamos juntos y no permitiré que nadie te separe de mí — expreso Darien con voz dulce y tranquila tomando una de las manos de la rubia y llevándola a su pecho cerca de su corazón.

—Darien siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿verdad? —interrogo Serena cesando su llanto.

—Por supuesto, nuestro amor nos mantendrá unidos siempre —expreso Darien besándola lentamente pero con suma ternura.

—Te amo Darien —dijo Serena sonriente acariciando su rostro.

—Me dirás entonces ¿Cómo fue que llegaste? —interrogo Darien dulcemente.

—Verás —musito Serena bajando la vista viendo su mano en el torso desnudo de su amado sonrojándose —no lo sé, en cuanto desperté y grite tu nombre me encontré frente de ti — respondió la rubia.

—Quiere decir que llegaste aquí con la teletransportación sin tu transformación ¿pero cómo lo lograste? —interrogo de nueva cuenta el pelinegro.

—Hasta ahora yo solo había podido con mi transformación y junto con las chicas, quizás mi deseo desesperado me trajo aquí —argumento la rubia la cual permanecía encima de su novio y con su mano aún en su torso.

—Entiendo pero debes regresar a casa amor, te llevare —expreso Darien con desgano a la vez que intentaba levantarse pero el peso del cuerpo de su novia se lo impedía había pasado sus brazos por el cuello de su novio.

—Por favor cielo déjame quedarme a dormir contigo, cuando estoy a tu lado no tengo esas pesadillas —suplico Serena a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—Me gusta cuando me dices cielo, yo también deseo dormir a tu lado pero y ¿tus padres que dirán cuando no te vean? —cuestiono el pelinegro.

—Puedes llevarme mañana muy temprano antes de que despierten, quiero permanecer contigo esta noche —imploro la rubia acercándose para darle un beso fugaz.

—Está bien amor, te llevo mañana temprano pero con una condición —expreso el pelinegro sonriente le encantaba la idea de tener a su amada en brazos y a su lado compartiendo su cama, ahora más que nunca deseaba unir su vida con la de aquella rubia dueña de su corazón para siempre y lo haría en cuanto tuviera los recursos para darle la vida que ella se merece.

— ¿Cuál condición? —pregunto Serena con curiosidad pero feliz de haber convencido a su querido Darien de dejarla dormir en su cama.

—Que me des mi beso de las buenas noches, porque cuando te deje en tu casa no me lo diste —respondió Darien.

—Claro cielo —sonrió Serena depositando un tierno beso en los de su querido luego se acomodaron en la cama quedando la rubia a un lado de su novio que la mantenía abrazada por la espalda.

—Te amo Serena, no lo olvides —susurro el pelinegro en el oído de la rubia al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su amada.

—Y yo a ti Darien —respondió la rubia apretando el agarre de sus manos y acercándose más al torso de su amado.

* * *

¿Cómo le irá a Darien con papá Kenji?

¿Realmente Serena cambiara o solo será por unos días sus ánimos de estudiar?

Las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Cerca de ti

Por fin capitulo, una disculpa enorme por el retraso pero estos últimos días y hasta el mes de abril tendré mucho trabajo por lo que no me será fácil actualizar tan seguido como deseo, pero el fic sigue.

Gracias por los comentarios y por agregarme como autor e historia favorita me alegra saber que el fic les está gustando.

Cuídense mucho y deseo que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

Luz de Luna.

* * *

4. Cerca de ti.

Un nuevo día a comenzado y antes que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieran el futuro soberano de la Tierra despertaba y admiraba a su apacible novia respirar tan tranquila, eso lo reconfortaba porque haberla visto el día de ayer tan desesperada y sobre todo llorando le habían causado un gran dolor en el corazón, con pesar la despertó.

— ¡Buenos días amor! —dijo el pelinegro despertando a su amada con un dulce rose en los labios rosas de su amada.

— ¡Buenos días cielo! —saludo la rubia acariciando el rostro de su amado dándole otro beso pero con mayor intensidad.

— ¡Oh Serena! Hoy desperté con tu amor y me estoy acostumbrando —expreso el pelinegro acariciando el rostro de su novia y depositando otro beso.

—Es porque te tengo conmigo y así te puedo yo amar —respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa y besándolo de nuevo.

—Amor te tengo que llevar a tu casa para que no tengas problemas —expreso Darien con desanimo sin apartarse de ella —aunque si aprendieras a controlar tu teletransportación podríamos. . . —se detuvo y le beso nuevamente, acercándola más a su cuerpo y manteniendo una mano de ella en su torso para que sintiera a su corazón palpitar rápidamente por su cercanía.

—Cielo ¿Qué podríamos? —pregunto curiosa la rubia ya que su amado no había concluido su dialogo pero contenta de ser la causante del aceleramiento de su corazón.

—Dormir juntos y verme reflejado en tus ojos a la primer hora del día, ya no aguanto más tenerte lejos —expreso Darien con ilusión.

—Darien. . . yo —apenas susurro Serena siendo interrumpida por uno de los dedos de su amado que cubrió su boca.

—No me mal interpretes, quiero hacer bien las cosas, es decir casarme contigo para que nuestras vidas están unidas para siempre pero antes tengo que tener una casa que ofrecerte y poder darte todo lo que te mereces, pero amor tenemos que esperar y ansío que hoy pueda conseguir el empleo para que nuestros días en que compartamos juntos nuestras existencias estén más cercanos — expuso Darien sonriéndole y quitando su mano para que ella pudiera hablar.

—Yo también ansío estar contigo lo antes posible, porque cuando duermo en tus brazos me siento tranquila y no tengo pesadillas, solo sueños hermosos en los que los protagonistas somos tú y yo — sonrió ampliamente empezando a levantarse de la cama y atrayendo a su lado a su novio que no estaba muy contento.

—Vamos pues antes de que te descubran —asintió Darien abrazando a su novia por la espalda y caminando juntos rumbo a la puerta principal de su departamento.

* * *

En casa de los Tsukino han llegado los enamorados en el automóvil de Darien ya que la motocicleta hace más ruido y podrían descubrirlos, el pelinegro ayudo a su amada a bajar del automóvil para luego ayudarla a subir por el balcón, una vez que ella entro en su habitación, emprendió el regreso a su departamento para arreglarse para la entrevista no sin antes llamarle a la dueña de su corazón y confirmarle que pasaría por ella en un rato más para llevarla a la escuela.

En cuanto Serena entro a su habitación, Luna despertó por el leve ruido de la puerta del balcón y se sintió aliviada al ver a su amiga bien y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Serena ¿Dónde estuviste? Te vi despertar y luego desaparecer frente de mis ojos — interrogo Luna confundida.

—Luna tengo que contarte sobre un sueño que tuve, creo que tú podrías ayudarme —comenzó la rubia con cierta preocupación en su mirada.

—Te escucho ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —pregunto de nueva cuenta la gatita tomando asiento las dos en la cama.

—Desde que Seilla se fue y Darien regreso a mi lado he tenido un sueño que cada vez empeora, la primer noche que no dormí con Darien —explico la rubia siendo interrumpida por su amiga felina.

— ¿Cómo que has dormido con Darien? Serena ¿te has cuidado? —de nueva cuenta Luna interrogaba con preocupación y reproche.

—Luna no es lo que tú piensas, Darien y yo no hemos tenido intimidad solo dormimos en la misma cama —explico la rubia con enojo y un enorme sonrojo.

—Perdona Serena, aunque sería normal que tuvieran intimidad después de todo son novios y en un futuro tendrán una hija aunque considero que todavía eres muy joven —se disculpo Luna un poco avergonzada.

—Yo también pienso que todavía no es tiempo Luna, pero ese no es el punto, te contaba que uno de mis sueños me encontraba en el camerino de Seilla en el ultimo concierto que iban a dar el me dijo antes de salir al escenario que cuando terminara el concierto me secuestraría —comento Serena con suma preocupación.

—Pero solo fue un sueño, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —cuestiono Luna sin entender la explicación de la rubia.

—Ayer cuando desperté en mi sueño esta vez Seilla me llevaba lejos, tanto que podía ver la Tierra de lejos, intentaba por todos los medios soltarme y regresar pero me era imposible fue entonces cuando grite el nombre de Darien y me encontré frente de él —explico Serena.

— ¿Lo hiciste sin tu transformación? — interrogo Luna.

—Si lo hice sin ella, Darien también quedo muy impresionado al verme ahí — respondió la rubia a su felina amiga.

—Eso quiere decir que algunos de tus poderes como princesa están despertando —comento Luna contenta de los avances de Serena.

— ¿Poderes de princesa? —pregunto Serena confundida.

—Los poderes que hasta ahora has desarrollado son de Sailor scout, pero cuando estabas en el milenio de plata tenías poderes como princesa y uno de ellos era la teletransportación, la usabas para visitar la Tierra a escondidas de la reina Serenity —explico Luna —estaba prohibido que vinieras a la Tierra sino era con la compañía de tus guardianas las sailors scouts —concluyo Luna.

— ¿Y qué otros poderes tengo como princesa? —interrogo Serena curiosa y entusiasmada a la vez.

—Eso es algo que descubrirás poco a poco, conforme puedas ir controlándolos —explico Luna.

—Entiendo bueno debo arreglarme porque dentro de poco vendrá Darien por mí para llevarme a la preparatoria —dijo Serena dando por concluida su conversación.

* * *

Minutos más tarde Serena bajaba para ayudarle a su mamá a preparar el desayuno, mientras le ayudaba a cortar unos ingredientes la charla comenzó:

—Serena ayer nos dijiste que cambiarias y serías una chica diferente ¿es por alguien tu cambio? —pregunto directo mamá Ikuko.

—Si es por alguien, pero a la vez es por mi misma —respondió la rubia sin rodeos sorprendiendo a su mamá aquella jovencita tan inocente y despistada realmente estaba cambiando.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es? ¿Qué relación llevas con esa persona? — pregunto curiosa mamá Ikuko pero feliz porque su intuición seguía activa.

—Se llama Darien y él es mi novio — respondió Serena contenta de poder contarle a su mamá sobre su amado aunque con su padre sería más difícil.

— ¿Y cuando lo traerás a casa a cenar para conocerlo? —pregunto mamá Ikuko sonriente.

—No lo sé, creo que primero debo decirle a papá, pero no sé como lo tomara —respondió la rubia un poco nerviosa por la reacción de su progenitor.

—Tú tráelo a cenar y yo me ocupare de que tu padre lo acepte —respondió mamá Ikuko quien llevaba los platos del desayuno a la mesa.

— ¿Cuándo sería conveniente que se diera la cena? —pregunto Serena entusiasmada y preocupada a la vez.

— ¿Qué te parece el domingo? —sugirió mamá Ikuko.

—Le diré entonces que el domingo —respondió Serena llegando junto con su mamá a la mesa y empezando a desayunar ya que su hermano y papá habían llegado.

Minutos más tarde Serena se despedía para partir a la preparatoria y su mamá no pudo evitar dirigirse a la ventana para conocer al chico ya que su intuición le decía que él la esperaría para llevarla a la preparatoria y acertó observo al chico y recordó que ya lo conocía pero como el amigo de su hija ya que la vez que lo vio el papá de Serena, él no reacciono de la mejor manera pero ahora se encargaría que así fuera después de todo se trataba de la felicidad de su hija.

* * *

De camino a la preparatoria conversaban los amantes lo sucedido en la noche.

—Sabes hoy cuando me dejaste en mi casa, hable con Luna sobre lo que pasó ayer y me dijo que pude realizar la teletransportación por mi misma sin la transformación porque es un poder que tengo como princesa —explico Serena a su amado quien miraba el camino.

— ¿Poder de princesa? ¿Por qué antes no lo usaste? —interrogo el pelinegro un poco confundido.

—Luna menciono que mis poderes habían estado por decirlo de alguna manera dormidos y los que desarrolle fueron los de Sailor scout, que estos poderes irían despertando conforme estuviera preparada para usarlos —respondió Serena.

—Entiendo, entonces espero que pronto puedas controlar este nuevo poder —comento el pelinegro entusiasmado y con un tono pícaro.

—Además mamá quiere que vayas a cenar a la casa para que te conozcan los dos —comento la rubia un poco nerviosa.

—Pero si tu mamá ya me conoce y cuando tu papá me vio la primera vez no le caí muy bien —explico Darien nervioso también rememorando ese día.

—Esta vez te presentare ante ellos como mi novio, mamá dijo que prepararía a papá para que te aceptara, por favor ¿iras? —pidió la rubia acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que valla? —interrogo el pelinegro, deseaba que su relación con Serena fuera formal para pronto pedir su mano y casarse con ella, ese era su objetivo primario y no desistiría hasta lograrlo.

—El domingo —respondió la rubia muy contenta dando otro beso en la mejilla de su amado.

—Lo que sea para complacerte amor —respondió el pelinegro deteniendo el automóvil y besando a la dueña de su corazón en el semáforo que había marcado el rojo — con esto haremos formal nuestro noviazgo —asintió Darien muy contento comenzando a manejar de nuevo.

—Gracias Darien, esto es muy importante para nosotros así como para mis padres, ya podremos andar sin tener que escondernos de ellos —comento la rubia feliz.

Luego llegaron a la preparatoria Darien encamino a su novia hasta la entrada se despidió de ella pidiéndole el beso de la suerte y marchándose sumamente contento para su entrevista que era cerca de la preparatoria de Serena.

* * *

Cuando Darien entro a la cafetería ya se encontraba el rector de su universidad y otra persona que dentro de poco conocería.

— ¡Buenos días señor Chiba! —Saludó el rector Takeshi de mano al recién llegado —le presento al señor Shintaro —presento.

— ¡Buenos días rector Takeshi, es un gusto señor Shintaro! —Saludó Darien a los dos hombres y tomaron asiento.

—El gusto es mío señor Chiba —añadió el señor Shintaro tomando un sorbo de su taza de café —Takeshi me ha hablado muy bien de usted —añadió sonriendo depositando la taza en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Darien recibiendo una taza de café del mesero que los atendía.

—Vera señor Chiba la razón porque lo cite es sencilla, comente con Takeshi que uno de mis profesores va a tomar una licencia de tres meses y necesito un suplente pero no he podido conseguir a nadie de forma inmediata —expuso el señor Shintaro.

— ¿Cuándo desea que me presente a suplir al profesor? —interrogo Darien interesado.

—Mañana mismo si es posible —respondió el señor Shintaro

—Me parece perfecto pero necesito saber más detalles ¿Qué nivel académico voy a suplir? —pregunto Darien mas entusiasmado.

—Disculpe señor Chiba mi olvido pero vera es de suma importancia para mi encontrar a un profesor, es la preparatoria Juban, imagino que la ha escuchado nombrar — comento el señor Shintaro tomando un sorbo a su café —estaría en el primer grado —concluyo dejando de nueva cuenta la taza de café en la mesa.

—Me temo que no podre asistir —expuso Darien muy serio y de forma tajante.

—Pero señor Chiba, es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, es un buen empleo y yo se que usted se puede desempeñar muy bien en esa labor—argumento el rector Takeshi.

—Lo sé pero creo que no sería ético —fue interrumpido el pelinegro en su explicación.

— ¿Ético? Ha dicho usted, explíquese por favor —pidió el señor Shintaro sonando un poco molesto ante la negativa rotunda del joven.

—Eso es lo que pretendo, mi novia estudia en esa preparatoria y para ser más preciso en el primer grado —expuso el pelinegro un poco desilusionado de no poder trabajar tan pronto como lo había deseado —no sería bien visto que un maestro ande con una alumna, sería escándalo y eso es lo que menos quiero por el bien de ella — concluyo el pelinegro.

—Eso es muy cierto, pero sé que en este momento usted es mi única solución y un buen elemento según los reportes de Takeshi, le propongo que acepte la oferta y mantenga su relación con su novia en la mayor discreción posible, solo diremos al consejo de profesores que usted está comprometido —expreso el señor Shintaro sonriendo al pelinegro para que aceptara la propuesta.

—Acepto su propuesta pero con la condición de que seguirá buscando un profesor sustituto, porque mantener los lazos afectivos separados de lo laboral no me resultara nada fácil —expreso el pelinegro después de meditarlo unos minutos entusiasmándose al saber que estaría más cerca de su amada de lo que había pensado aún sin todavía unir su vida con la de ella.

—No te arrepentirás Shintaro de que el señor Chiba de clases y me alegro que haya aceptado ya que usted me dijo que necesitaba el trabajo y sé que desempeñara muy bien su puesto, es un joven muy responsable —dijo el rector Takeshi.

—No se diga mas, lo espero mañana en la preparatoria Juban para que el profesor al que suplirá le deje lo necesario para que trabaje, fue un gusto conocerlo señor Chiba — se despidió el señor Shintaro levándose de su asiento no sin antes dejar pagada la cuenta y una propina para el mesero.

—Yo también me retiro tengo que ir a trabajar, me alegra haberlo ayudado y recuerde se que usted podrá separar lo afectivo de lo laboral —añadió el rector Takeshi que también salió del establecimiento dejando a un joven pelinegro entusiasmado y pensativo a la vez.

* * *

Darien esperaba a su amada novia frente de la preparatoria, emocionado ya que se había convencido que haber aceptado este empleo era una buena idea y la oportunidad de estar más tiempo y cerca de la rubia que le robaba suspiros como el que acaba de soltar al verla salir e ir en su busca, la estrecho entre sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado sin darse cuenta que sus amigas venían detrás de Serena y vieron la escena.

— ¡Que pareja tan feliz! —expreso Mina con cierta risa provocando en los enamorados que se separaran de forma inmediata y se sonrojaran.

— ¡Hola chicas! —saludo Darien a las presentes sonrojándose levemente pero sin soltar a su amada la cual se giro en sus brazos para quedar de frente a sus amigas.

— ¡Hola Darien! —saludaron las tres al unísono riéndose por haberlos encontrado en una situación comprometedora.

—Los dejo quede de verme con mamá para comer juntas —se despidió Amy alejándose a toda prisa de sus amigos.

—Nosotras también nos tenemos que ir tenemos que hacer unas compras —se disculpo Mina que jalo con demasiada fuerza a Lita que casi la tira al suelo de no ser porque la castaña también es fuerte pudo evitarlo.

—Hoy estuvieron muy raras ¿no lo crees? —cuestiono Serena a su novio quien la llevaba al automóvil sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Cierto, ni oportunidad de decirles adiós nos dieron, tenían mucha prisa eso pude notarlo —respondió el pelinegro que le abría la puerta para que subiera.

—Alguna maldad deben estar tramando y espero que no sea conmigo —comento Serena un poco nerviosa a su amado que subía al automóvil.

— ¿A mi departamento? —interrogo el comenzando a manejar obteniendo como respuesta una afirmación de la rubia con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y una encantadora sonrisa que lo hizo suspirar y sonreírle de la misma forma.

* * *

En el departamento de Darien, se encontraban los enamorados ella en la sala haciendo su tarea mientras él preparaba la comida para los dos. Luego de terminar de cocinar comenzaron a comer mimándose uno a otro dándose probadas de la comida en la boca como niños pequeños, recogieron todo y dejaron limpio el comedor y la cocina concluida su tarea se sentaron en la sala a contemplar una película en recompensa por el esfuerzo de Serena en los últimos días.

— ¿Conseguiste el empleo? —interrogo la rubia mientras mantenía una de sus manos entrelazada con la de su amado mientras que él solo había pasado un brazo por los hombros de su novia.

—Si lo obtuve —respondió el pelinegro que se gano un beso efusivo por parte de la rubia.

— ¡Felicidades! ¿Dónde trabajaras? ¿Cuándo empiezas? —interrogo Serena sumamente feliz pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro.

—Gracias por el interés, trabajare en una preparatoria, a partir de mañana —respondió Darien correspondiendo el beso de su amada abrazándola contra su pecho sintiendo las curvas de su amada comenzando en él un calor por el cuerpo ante las caricias que le proporcionaba la rubia en sus cabellos azabaches.

— ¿En qué preparatoria trabajaras? —pregunto Serena aún con la respiración agitada pasando sus manos por el torso de su amado y sentándose en sus piernas comenzando a sentir un calor que la invadía por todo el cuerpo rosando sus labios con los de su amado.

—En la preparatoria Juban —respondió hipnotizado por los labios de su amada capturándolos de nueva cuenta en otro apasionado beso, ella mantenía sus manos en su torso y Darien accidentalmente acaricia la espalda de Serena por debajo de la blusa.

— ¿Qué? En mi preparatoria ¿en qué grado? —interrogo la rubia separándose sorprendida de su amado respirando agitadamente, el pelinegro se disgusto por el distanciamiento de sus cuerpos ya que tener a Serena de esa manera y tan cerca le habían dado ánimos de llevar las cosas hasta la más pura y hermosa expresión del amor que era consumar el acto —respóndeme Darien Chiba —reclamo la rubia en un grito que lo saco de sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

—En primer grado, para ser preciso en tu salón —respondió de manera automática y nerviosa por la actitud de su novia —precisamente de eso debemos hablar, verás obtuve el empleo con la condición de mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto de toda la escuela, seremos el profesor y la alumna —explico rápidamente Darien aún nervioso.

— ¿Por qué ocultarlo? No que íbamos a llevar las cosas a otro nivel — reclamo la rubia enojándose parándose rápidamente y quedando frente a su novio con las manos en la cintura en forma de puño tratando de contener su enojo.

—Amor es por el bien de los dos, estaremos más tiempo junto, no te perderé de vista y sabrás donde estoy todo el día — se explico el pelinegro tratando de sacar sus pensamientos lujuriosos al ver a su novia molesta frente de él caminando en un pequeño círculo pensativa y con los labios hinchados por el efusivo beso que se proporcionaron instantes atrás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —cuestiono la rubia un poco más calmada, parándose secamente frente del pelinegro que seguía sentado en el sillón.

—Será por tres meses, quizás sea menos, le pedí al señor Shintaro que buscara de cualquier forma un suplente para tu profesor, le comente sobre nuestro noviazgo, en un principio me negué, luego me entusiasme al saber que podría estar cerca de ti — completo Darien atrayendo a su novia y sentándola en sus piernas de nueva cuenta y abrazándola muy fuerte— además así podre cuidar más los pasos de Hirojo, no me gusto el otro día la forma en que te miro y se dirigió a ti —completo el pelinegro con un poco de celos en sus palabras.

—Y espero que te mantengas alejado de cualquier jovencita de la preparatoria, ya que algunas son muy atrevidas, donde sepa que me engañas Darien Chiba o pones los ojos en otra —advirtió Serena separándose un poco de los protectores brazos de su novio sin poder terminar ya que el pelinegro la miro a los ojos y puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Amor. . . —tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera directo a los ojos y pudiera ver que lo que iba a decirle venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón —cuando miro a mi alrededor solo veo personas pero cuando te veo a ti —toco con su frente la de su amada rosando sus labios, sin perder de vista el par de ojos azules —el tiempo no pasa y se detiene en ti, eres . . . —confeso Darien sin poder concluir sus propias palabras no sabía cuales usar para hacerle entender que no hay otra mujer que no sea ella así que decidió hacerlo depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su amada la cual respondió llevando sus manos nuevamente a los cabellos azabache.

Las manos de los dos estaban deseosas de caricias más atrevidas, así que la rubia bajo una de sus manos para ponerla en el pecho de su amado dentro de su camisa obteniendo contacto con su piel un calor la invadió, a la vez que el pelinegro llevaba sus manos a la espalda de la mujer de sus sueños bajo la blusa de ella como instantes atrás las había tenido, tocar su piel tan suave lo hacía estremecerse pero no solo eso también el sentir la mano suave de ella en su pecho, la acerco mas con sus brazos subiendo una de sus manos hasta tocar su sostén y la otra viajo al sur suavemente acaricio una de los glúteos provocando en Serena un gemido de aprobación.

—Serena. . . espera. . . —apenas dijo Darien quien no soltaba los labios de su amada.

— ¿Esperar? —interrogo la rubia confundida sin apartar sus labios de los del pelinegro.

—Por favor no te muevas de esa forma —suplico Darien separándose para tomar aire sin soltar a su amada.

—Pero si yo no me estoy moviendo. . . tú eres el que lo está haciendo —respondió Serena recobrando el aire.

Darien se percato entonces que el movimiento que lo estaba haciendo que se excitara demasiado y casi empezando una erección no provenía del cuerpo de su novia sino de sus pantalones se trataba de su celular que mantenía en vibrador.

— ¡Rayos! —expreso molesto moviendo de forma delicada a su novia para poder tener acceso a la bolsa de su pantalón y poder detener aquel movimiento, lo abrió y leyó un mensaje su rostro seguía molesto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —interrogo Serena sentándose en el sillón acomodándose la blusa.

—Quede de verme con Andrew y otros compañeros de la universidad, celebraremos mi regreso —respondió Darien aún con tono molesto tomando la mano de su amada entre la suya y suspirando.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —cuestiono Serena con curiosidad sonriendo de forma traviesa al ver los avances que su mano había tenido sobre la camisa de su amado la cual estaba casi en su totalidad desabrochada y le mostraba una exquisita vista de lo que había palpado con su mano y de nueva cuenta el calor recorría por completo su cuerpo.

—Separarme de ti amor, ¿Qué te causa gracia? —interrogo Darien siendo contagiado por la risa de su amada, dirigió su vista a donde ella la tenía fijo y noto que estaba desabrochada gran parte de su camisa, ¿a qué hora su novia lo había? No lo sabía estaba tan concentrado en las caricias que le proporcionaba, del suave de su piel en sus manos —Así que tenemos unas manos muy traviesas —agrego encontrando la razón y comenzando a abrochar los botones de su camisa.

—Pues las tuyas no se quedan atrás —expreso Serena con un radiante brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban felicidad.

—Pero si tu estas intacta —se defendió Darien sabiendo que no era cierto aún sentía la calidez de su piel en sus manos.

—Y entonces las manos que sentí por debajo de la blusa ¿de quién eran? —interrogo Serena aún divertida deteniendo las manos de Darien y quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

—Lo siento amor, no quería propasarme contigo —se disculpo Darien sonrojándose y ocultando su vista y observando las manos de su amada sobre las suyas.

—No tienes porque pedir perdón, la verdad me gusto mucho —dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el pelinegro a pesar de tenerla muy cerca, manifestando en su rostro un leve sonrojo —recuerda que nuestra relación va a otro nivel —concluyo.

— Cierto y estoy complacido con ello —la beso de nueva cuenta pero el teléfono de su departamento sonó de nueva cuenta —oigo —expreso levantando la bocina —allí estaré ya casi estoy de salida —respondió y colgó —amor tengo que dejarte en tu casa, los chicos no me dejaran tranquilo por el día de hoy —se disculpo el pelinegro que abrazaba a su novia la cual se había levantado del sillón.

—No te preocupes, estos últimos días yo te he tenido solo para mi, nos vemos entonces mañana —dijo Serena dándole un beso fugaz y tomando sus cosas de la escuela para marcharse.

—Paso por ti mañana para ir juntos a la preparatoria —menciono riéndose —nunca creí decir esto —agrego acompañándola hasta las afueras del edificio donde tomaron rumbos diferentes ella a su casa y él al encuentro con sus amigos.

* * *

Cuando Serena llego a su casa ayudo a su mamá haciendo unos mandados sin protestar ni pedir nada, cosa que impresiono demasiado a su papá que siempre la escuchaba suplicar que no la dejaran hacerlo y cuando la hora de la cena llego, los padres de la rubia notaron que su hija se veía radiante y en su rostro quedo la marca de una brillante sonrisa que les transmitía.

Cuando los Tsukino entraron en su habitación retomaron la charla del día anterior.

— Sabes Ikuko, me gusto la actitud de nuestra hija hoy, estaba sumamente feliz —menciono Kenji.

—Es bueno verla sonreír de nueva cuenta, hace un tiempo que ese brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido —agrego Ikuko.

—Por cierto ¿Qué averiguaste del novio? —interrogo impaciente Kenji.

—Acerté, nuestra hija tiene novio y está muy enamorada —respondió sonriente Ikuko.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Él corresponde a sus sentimientos? ¿Qué edad tiene? —interrogo Kenji molestándose un poco.

—Su nombre es Darien, su edad no la sé, pero estoy segura que corresponde los sentimientos de nuestra hija —respondió Ikuko.

— ¿Cómo estás segura de eso? —interrogo todavía no muy convencido de que su niña estaba creciendo y sobre todo que estaba enamorada, era muy joven para saber que es el realmente el amor.

—Esta mañana vino por ella para llevarla a la preparatoria y pude ver en su mirada un infinito amor por nuestra hija, además podrás preguntarle lo que quieras el domingo —contesto Ikuko que se acomodaba por fin en la cama para dormir.

— ¿El domingo? ¿Por qué? —cuestiono Kenji confundido siguiendo los pasos de su esposa.

—Vendrá a comer con nosotros, le pedí a Serena que lo trajera para conocerlo —respondió Ikuko —más vale que lo invadas con un sin número de preguntas todas al mismo tiempo si lo haces sentir incomodo nuestra hija se molestara y puede que pierda la confianza que nos tienes no lo arruines con tus celos de padre —advirtió Ikuko con un tono muy severo en su voz deseándole buenas noches con un tierno beso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Andrew se encuentran algunos compañeros y compañeras de universidad de Darien que se alegraron al verlo llegar y preguntaban cómo le había ido en Estados Unidos y él repetía la misma historia a todos, la platica se torno interesante cuando:

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? Mientras que arreglan lo de tu beca — cuestiono Hikaru uno de los compañeros de Darien de la universidad, sentándose a un lado de Saori otra amiga del pelinegro que ya había olvidado su amor por él al ser novia de Hikaru.

—Voy a trabajar, mis ahorros no son mucho y tengo que pagar las cuentas del departamento y alimentarme —respondió Darien contento al ver que sus amigos llevaban una solida relación.

— ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo? Porque de no ser así puedo decirle a papá que te ayude —ofreció Megumi una chica alta y delgada casi de la estatura de Darien, pelinegra y su piel blanca poseedora de unos ojos verdes claros que cautivaban al ser vistos, interesada en el pelinegro que era el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

—Gracias Megumi, pero el rector Takeshi ya me consiguió trabajo —respondió contento al recordar que a partir del día de mañana estaría más cerca de aquella mujer que entro en su vida hace casi cuatro años y se apodero de su corazón.

— ¿Dónde trabajaras? —interrogo Shiho un joven alto y delgado, su piel blanca y unos ojos color verde un poco más oscuros que los de Megumi, interesado en la misma pero no se anima a decirle nada ya que sabe de su interés por Darien.

—Puedo notar que es un buen trabajo por la expresión en tu rostro, estas irradiando una felicidad que no puedes ocultar —comento Kumiko una joven pelirroja casi de la estatura de Serena y de complexión un poco robusta con ojos color miel.

—Es temporal, daré clases en la preparatoria Juban, supliré a un maestro que tomo una licencia —respondió sonriente el pelinegro.

— ¿No es esa la preparatoria donde estudia Serena y las chicas? —interrogo Andrew.

—Es la misma —respondió el pelinegro.

— ¿En qué grado darás clases? —insistió en preguntar Andrew.

—Primer grado —contesto Darien un poco confundido por las preguntas de su amigo.

—Ahora entiendo la felicidad de Darien —expuso Saori sonriéndole al pelinegro en complicidad y mirando a Andrew que también había entendido.

— ¿Quién es Serena y las chicas? —interrogo Megumi con curiosidad esperando que esas chicas fueran amigas de la hermana de Andrew.

—Serena, Lita, Mina y Amy son amigas nuestras, pero Serena es la novia de Darien —respondió Andrew — ¿crees que podrás dar clases sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Serena? —interrogo sonriente Andrew a su amigo.

—La respuesta la tendré mañana — respondió Darien con una radiante sonrisa.

—Es una niña ¿Qué es lo que le ves? —interrogo Megumi molesta o quizás ¿celosa?

—Te lo tenías muy escondido yo creí que éramos muy buenos amigos —comento Shiho con tono un dolido aunque en realidad estaba contento porque encontró el rayo de esperanza que necesitaba para declararle sus sentimientos a Megumi esperando ser correspondido.

—Ella no es ninguna niña y son muchas las cosas que veo en ella, su sonrisa, su mirada, su ternura, su bondad —respondió Darien mostrando un brillo excepcional en su mirada, era el resplandor del amor, la forma en que su corazón hablaba.

—Deberías conocerla, Serena es una mujer muy bondadosa —agrego Saori defendiendo a la joven que protege al mundo.

—Serena es una chica muy especial, bueno eso es lo que dicen sus amigas de ella —expuso Andrew.

—Yo quiero conocer a tu novia Darien, ¿Cuándo vas a presentármela? —pregunto Shiho.

—Te parece el sábado en la tarde, tú escoge el lugar —comento Darien emocionado.

—Creo que en tu departamento estaría bien —respondió Shiho.

—Los espero en mi departamento el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde, la invitación está hecha para todos, por ahora tengo que irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano —confirmo el pelinegro la cita con sus amigos.

—Hasta el sábado amigo, ahí estaremos —asintió Hikaru mirando a Saori.

—Que te vaya bien mañana en tu primer día —deseo Andrew quien lo acompañaba hasta la puerta principal.

* * *

Una vez que Darien llego a su departamento, observo el reloj y decidió llamar a la mitad que complementa su vida para desearle buenas noches. Aunque realmente lo que deseaba era tenerla junto a él, se estaba acostumbrando a que en los últimos días dormía con ella en sus brazos y despertaba viendo aquellos hermosos ojos azules que le confesaban que aquella rubia lo amaba intensamente.

—Oigo —respondió una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular.

— ¡Buenas noches amor! — saludo el pelinegro al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su amada manifestando en el timbre de la suya una felicidad enorme.

— ¡Buenas noches cielo! ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos? — pregunto la rubia sonriendo también al escuchar la voz del hombre que ama inmensamente.

—Bien, quieren conocerte, el sábado vendrán a mi departamento a las cuatro de la tarde, para que no hagas planes —comento entusiasmado Darien.

—Sera estupendo conocer a tus amigos y no se te olvide que el domingo conocerás a mi papás —dijo Serena.

—No se me olvida por eso les dije que el sábado, debo colgar para porque mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano —expreso Darien.

— ¡Buenas noches cielo! —se despidió Serena.

— ¡Buenas noches amor! Que tengas dulces sueños — deseo el pelinegro a su novia.

—Contigo siempre son sueños hermosos —afirmo la rubia mandándole un beso por el auricular.

—Te amo Serena —expreso Darien colgando el auricular no sin antes escuchar la misma declaración de amor de su princesa.

Continuara. . . .

¿Aceptara Kenji a Darien como el novio de Serena?

¿Cuál será la impresión que deje Serena en los amigos de Darien?

¿Podrán la pareja dorada ocultar su noviazgo y ser solamente profesor y alumna?


	5. Miedos e impresiones

Gracias a todos los lectores que esperaron pacientemente este nuevo capítulo.

Cuídense mucho y deseo que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

Luz de Luna.

* * *

5. Miedos e impresiones.

Cuando la hora de dormir llegó, Darien salió del baño y se acostó en su cama con la esperanza que en cualquier momento la mujer que amaba inmensamente apareciera frente a él o se lanzara a sus brazos pidiéndole quedarse a dormir con él, pero el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido. Una discusión se desarrollaba en sus sueños.

—Lo he dicho no quiero que te acerques a mi niñita, tú eres mayor para ella —exigió Kenji molesto, mientras que Serena trataba de calmarlo interponiéndose entre los dos abrazando a su padre para que no avanzara más.

—Serena no es una niñita, ella es toda una mujer y será mi esposa —informó Darien tratando de no exaltarse, sin avanzar ningún paso.

—Y tu Serena no saldrás más de esta casa ¿me escuchaste? —ordenó Kenji mirando a su hija y tomándola de los hombros.

—Papá, tú no puedes hacerme esto yo amo a Seiya y me voy a casar con él —lloraba la rubia suplicando a su padre empapando la camisa del mismo.

— ¡Qué! Pero, Serena tú me amas a mi —expresó el pelinegro sorprendido al escuchar que de los labios de la rubia salía el nombre de Seiya y no el suyo, un dolor comenzaba a inundarlo y frente de sus ojos aparecía Seiya que abrazaba a Serena y Kenji daba su aprobación —Suéltala Seiya, ella me ama a mí, Serena recuerda que debemos estar juntos por nuestro futuro —exigía Darien tratando de acercarse pero por alguna extraña razón no lo conseguía y eso lo estaba inquietando.

—Lo lamento Darien pero cuando me abandonaste Seiya estuvo conmigo siempre y me enamoré de él —dándole un beso a Seiya.

— ¡Serena nooo! —gritó Darien sentándose en su cama. Había sido solo una pesadilla, aunque por un momento, le pareció tan real y por primera vez desde que era novio de Serena, temía perderla, que otro hombre le quitara el amor de su princesa, y sin ella su vida dejaría de tener sentido.

Entonces tomó una decisión. Al levantarse de la cama, su deseo se cumplió, y a escasos centímetros de él, se encontraba ella, hizo su aparición, ella, la mujer que cuando entró en su vida le enseñó a olvidar la soledad, sembrando en su rostro para siempre una sonrisa de felicidad. Aprendió de la más hermosa manera a amar sin límite.

—Serena —susurró estrechándola entre sus brazos fuertemente, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, sabiendo que su cuerpo es frágil —No dejaré que te vuelvas a separar de mí — expresó llorando con amargura.

—No pasará, porque deseo estar siempre junto a ti —expuso Serena, llevando una de sus delicadas manos al hermoso rostro de su amado para enjugar sus lágrimas, confundida por su aparente tristeza.

—Nadie te apartará de mi lado, te amo mucho —expresó Darien, tomando las delicadas manos de ella entre las suyas, besándolas con delicadeza, luego, depositó un beso en los delicados, pero atrayentes labios femeninos, este beso era diferente a los otros porque contenía desesperación, miedo y tristeza, aquellos sentimientos que despertaron desde la llegada de Seilla a la vida de Serena cuando él desapareció.

— ¿Qué es lo que te entristece? Me duele verte así —interrogó Serena a punto de acompañar las nuevas lagrimas que había derramado Darien al momento que la besó.

—Tuve una pesadilla —comenzó guiando a su amada a la cama que habían estado compartiendo los últimos días—te separaban de mí y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo —agregó Darien aún sollozando, sentados en el lecho.

—Estoy aquí contigo ¿puedes sentirme? Si me separaran de ti, mi vida concluiría porque mi corazón se iría contigo —expresó Serena volviendo a enjuagar las lágrimas de su amado y depositando en sus labios un beso lleno de entrega, de confianza y ternura una parte del ser que caracterizaba a la rubia y por la cual se había enamorado Darien de ella.

—Por cierto, me alegra mucho que estés aquí pero ¿Por qué viniste? ¿También tuviste una pesadilla? —cuestionó esta vez Darien con una voz tranquila, empezando a cesar las lágrimas.

—Vine porque escuché que me llamabas, es algo extraño pero sentí un susurro en mi oído de tu voz llamándome como si estuvieras a un lado mío, deseé estar cerca de ti y llegue aquí a tu lado —explicó Serena.

—Es extraño hace unos instantes lo único que había en mi pensamiento eras tú, creo que el susurro que escuchaste fueron mis pensamientos —expuso Darien acomodando a su amada en sus brazos para dormir.

— ¿Por qué este repentino miedo? ¿Acaso dudas del amor que te tengo? —interrogó la rubia que se había movido en los brazos de Darien para quedar frente a él y verle a aquellos ojos azules que la atrapaban acelerando los latidos de su corazón.

—Este miedo tiene tiempo, pero jamás he dudado de tu amor sino de las circunstancias —comenzó explicando tomando una de las manos de Serena entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

— ¿Qué circunstancias? —cuestionó de nueva cuenta la rubia, confundida.

—Cuando Galaxia me atacó y me quitó la semilla estelar, mi alma permaneció aquí, y a pesar de la distancia seguía unido a ti, sabía todo cuanto te pasaba y cuando lo escuché a él decirte _**déjame reemplazarlo**_, no solo los celos que había sentido tiempo atrás cuando entró a tu vida, fue lo único que me invadió, también el temor de escuchar que le abrías tu corazón, no era por ti sino las circunstancias, yo estaba prácticamente muerto y tú no tenías noticias de mi —siguió explicando Darien, rozando los labios de Serena, impresionada de saber que su amor había estado siempre al tanto de lo que pasaba en su vida.

—Eso quiere decir que lo que Luna me dijo alguna vez es cierto —expresó Serena sonriente.

— ¿Puedo saber que te dijo? —interrogó Darien correspondiendo la sonrisa, volviendo la confianza a su corazón.

—Las personas que llevas en tu corazón están cerca de ti en todo momento —susurró al oído del pelinegro provocando que se estremeciera, comenzando un camino de besos por el cuello de él.

—Nuestro amor ha creado un lazo entre nosotros y ha unido nuestros corazones en uno solo —expresó Darien casi sin aliento por el estremecimiento que le ocasionaban las dulces caricias de los delicados labios femeninos aproximándola más a su cuerpo, deseaba sentirla, no solo una pequeña parte de ella sino todo su cuerpo.

—Se ha formado un lazo indestructible entre nosotros de eso estoy segura ahora —expuso Serena con una radiante sonrisa mirándolo directo a los ojos, seguido de un bostezo evidencia que ella necesitaba dormir.

—Amor creo que será mejor dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día —comunicó Darien dándole un fugaz beso y permitiendo que Serena se acomodara en su pecho, inhalando el dulce aroma de su cabello, entregándose ambos a los brazos de Morfeo, su semblante masculino se veía relajado y sonriente.

* * *

El astro rey anunciaba con la dulce caricia de sus cálidos rayos a los amantes que un nuevo día comenzaba y era la hora de despertar. La primera en hacerlo fue Serena que contemplaba felizmente el rostro apacible de su gran amor, la confortaba que ya no estuviera asustado y las lágrimas habían abandonado sus hermosos ojos azules, se estaba haciendo tarde y debía regresar a casa, así que despertó a su amado Darien de la mejor manera, depositando un beso apasionado logrando su objetivo.

— ¡Buenos días dormilón! — saludó la rubia cuando se vio reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos.

— ¡Buenos días amor!, quiero que todos los días me despiertes de esta forma, con la dulce caricia de tus labios sobre los míos— expresó el pelinegro sonriente acariciando los labios de su amada.

—Sabía que era la mejor forma, cielo quisiera estar más tiempo entre tus brazos pero se está haciendo tarde y me van a descubrir en casa —expuso la rubia un poco preocupada.

—Es cierto, intenta usar tu poder de teletransportación, si no lo consigues te llevo en la motocicleta —sugirió el pelinegro levantándose de la cama con su amada en brazos.

—Aún no sé muy bien cómo hacer funcionar mi poder —dijo Serena un poco disgustada.

—Claro que puedes, recuerda que las veces que has venido a mi lado, tú deseas estar a mi lado, ahora piensa en Luna que está en tu casa, desea estar a su lado —expuso Darien soltándola un poco pero manteniendo una de sus manos entre la suya.

—Lo intentaré, debo pensar en Luna como si me necesitara —expresó Serena cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse y luego de visualizar a Luna en su mente, la escucho hablarle y desapareció de la vista de Darien.

* * *

Luego de unos instantes Serena ha dejado de sentir la calidez de su amado en su mano ha abierto los ojos y Luna se encuentra frente de ella.

— ¡Luna! ¡Buenos días! Debo arreglarme para la escuela —comentó la rubia que comenzaba a tomar sus cosas para ir al baño.

—Me alegra saber que ya estas controlando tu poder dormido —expresó Luna sonriente.

—Creí que me tomaría más tiempo pero lo he conseguido— asintió Serena sonriente a su amiga felina —ven Luna necesito hablar contigo de algo que ocurrió ayer —agregó indicándole a su amiga que saliera de la habitación.

Una vez en el baño mientras Serena regulaba el agua de la regadera, Luna notaba que su rostro había cambiado de la felicidad a una preocupación latente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —interrogó Luna algo preocupada.

—Ayer cuando desaparecí, llegue al lado de Darien. Me había llamado —expuso Serena entrando a la regadera.

—Lo supuse ya que pronunciaste su nombre unos instantes antes —comentó Luna.

—Cuando llegué estaba muy deprimido, lloraba demasiado y solo me decía que no me dejaría, me explicó que tuvo una pesadilla donde nos separaban —añadió Serena con suma preocupación.

—Pero solo fue eso Serena, no veo porque la preocupación —expuso Luna confundida.

—Luna no es la primera vez, hay pesadillas de días anteriores hemos soñado los dos con que nos separan, ¿crees que los sueños son premoniciones de que algo malo se acerca? —cuestionó Serena preocupada.

—Quizás sea otra prueba a su amor, aunque estoy segura que amor como el suyo no hay en el mundo —expuso Luna muy convencida.

—Tal vez tengas razón, sabes hoy será un día especial —comentó la rubia con ánimos, saliendo de la regadera rumbo a su habitación seguida de Luna.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —interrogó Luna notando nuevamente que el estado de ánimo de Serena cambiaba.

—Estaré más tiempo con Darien prácticamente todo el día —dijo Serena con una enorme sonrisa mientras se vestía.

— ¿Qué? Serena prometiste que estudiarías más, que serías diferente ¿Qué pasó con los ánimos del cambio? —regañó Luna a la rubia que casi terminaba de arreglarse.

—Tranquila Luna, claro que voy a seguir estudiando y con más ganas que antes porque Darien será mi maestro, lo han contrato en la preparatoria para que de clases en mi salón —expuso Serena con entusiasmo, marcando una gran sonrisa en su rostro —te veo más tarde Luna —se despidió dándole un tierno cariño a su amiga felina.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar, sobre todo por sus celos — comentó Luna para sí misma, viéndola salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Serena salió a toda prisa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, dejando a Kenji muy impresionado, siguiéndola con la mirada y sin salir de la casa, la observó por la ventana como su hija saludaba a su novio, un chico alto, pelinegro, de complexión atlética y muy bien vestido, a su pesar muy educado, puesto que saludó a su hija depositando un casto beso en la frente de la misma y ofreciéndole el brazo para conducirla a su automóvil, donde caballerosamente le abrió la puerta. La primera impresión que le dio por esos actos fue buena, pero el hecho de si lo aceptaba, se sabría hasta el domingo que tuvieran la cena.

—Es de mala educación espiar—comentó mamá Ikuko, provocando un gran grito por parte de esposo que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ahhh! No estoy espiando solo me aseguraba que mi hija no anduviera con un vagabundo —expresó sin razonar papá Kenji.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el chico? —interrogó mamá Ikuko sonriente por la curiosidad de su esposo.

—Parece un buen chico, pero eso lo comprobare hasta el domingo que lo conozca más a fondo —comentó papá Kenji con cierto recelo en su voz, sin duda el tiempo pasaba muy rápido para su parecer, su pequeñita ya había crecido y se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, muy hermosa al igual que su madre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los enamorados iban rumbo a la preparatoria, unas calles antes de llegar Darien tuvo que dejar a Serena para que llegara sola a la escuela y no levantara sospechas.

Entrando en el salón de clases Serena saluda a sus amigas y toma su lugar lista para empezar sus clases.

— ¡Buenos días! Tomen sus asientos, les tengo una noticia —saludó el profesor quien indicaba a una persona desde la puerta que esperara —tengo que informarles que por causas de fuerza mayor tengo que ausentarme de la preparatoria —escuchó algunas expresiones de alegría —pero en mi ausencia habrá un suplente que estará el día de hoy conmigo para presentarlo ante ustedes, por favor pasa —pidió el profesor —jóvenes les presento al profesor Darien Chiba —presentó a todos los alumnos ocasionando diversas impresiones entre las alumnas que se daban cuenta que era muy guapo y joven para ser profesor.

— ¡Buenos días jóvenes! —saludó Darien con una radiante sonrisa que deslumbro a varias alumnas, de inmediato buscó con la mirada a los únicos ojos que deseaba ver y que le ayudarían a desvanecer los nervios que lo inundaron al estar frente de todos esos jóvenes.

— ¡Buenos días profesor Chiba! —saludaron todos los alumnos al unísono.

Luego de las presentaciones, comenzó la clase y mientras, el profesor impartía la clase Darien permanecía atento. Cuando la hora del receso llegó, siguieron las instrucciones por parte del profesor hacia el pelinegro que a partir de mañana tomaría su lugar.

Mientras tanto, las chicas sometían a Serena a un riguroso interrogatorio con respecto a la presencia de Darien en la preparatoria.

—Explícanos cómo es que Darien será nuestro maestro —reclamó Mina —yo me había hecho ilusiones con el nuevo profesor — con ojos de enamorada.

— ¡Que desilusión! ¿Por qué no contaste nada? —añadió Lita con suspiro.

— ¿Acaso no somos amigas? —preguntó Amy con desilusión.

—No te quedes callada, contesta —ordenó Mina con tono amenazante.

—Lo haría si me dejaran —expresó Serena molesta —antes que otra cosa suceda nadie debe saber que Darien y yo somos novios, les quedó claro —advirtió la rubia viéndolas con cara de pocos amigos.

—Cuenta con eso, será nuestro secreto —dijo Lita.

—Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que ustedes todavía, apenas ayer me comunicó Darien que había conseguido trabajo aquí en la preparatoria, se lo consiguió el rector de su universidad —relató Serena a las chicas.

—No me parece buena idea, lo digo por ti, no creo que puedas controlar tus celos —expuso Amy con tono severo.

—Amy tiene razón en cuanto hagas una escena de celos todos sabrán sobre su noviazgo —añadió Lita.

—Sera inevitable aunque nosotras guardemos el secreto —concluyo Mina.

—Gracias por su fe en mi, les demostrare que he cambiado y ya no soy aquella niña celosa —expresó Serena molesta, alejándose de las chicas para reanudar las clases que pronto comenzarían.

* * *

El día escolar concluyó de forma exitosa, afortunadamente ninguna de las escenas de celos por parte de Serena tuvo lugar, las chicas invitaron a su rubia amiga al Crown para invitarle un pastel de chocolate que tanto le gusta, en muestra de su arrepentimiento por su ofensa al no confiar demasiado en ella. Duraron tan poco tiempo en la cafetería, solo esperaron que ella terminara su pastel para disculparse con diferentes compromisos que debían cumplir a los cuales se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Cuando Serena llego al departamento de Darien, él la esperaba con la comida lista para luego comenzar con sus clases particulares, mientras lavaban los platos, Darien noto que su amada estaba un poco distraída.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos —expresó Darien mirándola con una radiante sonrisa.

—Mis pensamientos valen más que un beso —expuso Serena sonriéndole también acercándose a su amado.

—Di cuantos y te los doy, ¿pasa algo malo? —interrogó el pelinegro que la abrazaba de la cintura.

—Estoy un poco molesta con las chicas —soltó sin mirarlo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Debió ser algo grave, porque es muy difícil que te molestes con ellas por tanto tiempo —expuso Darien.

—Creen que no podré controlar mis celos en la escuela y que nos descubrirán ¿piensas tú lo mismo? —inquirió Serena un poco nerviosa.

—Confío en ti y sé que has madurado lo suficiente, además no tendrás motivos para los celos, porque tú eres la mujer a la que amo, la primera que está en mis pensamientos cuando me despierto y lo último que veo antes de dormir — expresó el pelinegro acariciando su rostro y depositando un leve beso, sellando las palabras pronunciadas.

* * *

Darien había comenzado a impartir las clases en el grupo de Serena, la semana había transcurrido sin problema alguno y grandes sorpresas les esperaban a partir del sábado que era el tan esperado día en que ella conocería una parte de la vida de su amado con la que no estaba familiarizada y eran los amigos de él.

La mañana estaba soleada, Serena despertó desde temprano y todo el día la invadieron unos nervios que no podía explicar, tan solo conocería a los amigos de Darien, pero sentía como si fuera a conocer a los padres de él, esperaba causar una buena impresión en ellos, así como el día de mañana su amado la causara en su papá, luego de ayudar a su mamá con las labores domésticas, tomó un largo baño para relajarse, después de varios cambios de ropa, consiguió vestirse con un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, el largo del mismo llegaba hasta su rodilla y calzo unas zapatillas blancas, por último se puso un labial rosa pálido. Llego temprano al departamento de Darien para ayudarle con la comida que prepararía para sus amigos.

Cuando entró al departamento Darien estaba haciendo el aseo, escuchando música y cantando muy feliz, se quedó en la entrada observándolo e impresionada de escucharlo cantar, desde que lo conocía hasta el día de hoy, está era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, cuando la estrofa que ella conocía empezó a hacerlo junto a él, sorprendiéndolo por su llegada silenciosa, se sonrieron los dos y el pelinegro llego donde se encontraba su novia y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Te extrañé tanto —expresó Darien mirándola y dándole una vuelta para verla, luego la beso con ternura y emoción.

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Me gusta esta bienvenida! —dijo sonriendo y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Darien que la mantenía abrazada de la cintura.

—Es lo que te mereces, te esperaba más tarde ya casi termino con la limpieza —comentó Darien caminando con Serena rumbo a la sala.

—Vine para ayudarte, ¿Cómo vas con la comida? —interrogó la rubia que acariciaba el rostro de su amado.

—Terminando aquí, iba a preparar unos bocadillos, si me quieres ayudar, te estaré muy agradecido —informó a su novia.

—Voy a la cocina a preparar los bocadillos, antes de que se me olvide cantas divino —comentó Serena sonriendo y antes de entrar a la cocina miro en su novio un sonrojo, algo difícil de conseguir en él, los nervios se habían esfumado y estaba segura que todo saldría bien.

El timbre del departamento de Darien ha sonado y el anfitrión recibe a sus invitados los cuales llegaron al mismo tiempo, los hace pasar, nota en la mirada de todos que buscan la razón por la cual habían ido y es la novia del pelinegro.

— ¿Aun no llega Serena? —interrogó Andrew sonriente.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —saludó Serena saliendo de la cocina con los bocadillos en una charola que depositó en la mesa central de la sala.

—Les presento a Serena Tsukino mi novia —comenzó Darien — a Saori ya la conoces, él es Hikaru su novio.

—Mucho gusto, Darien no se equivocó cuando dijo que eras bonita —saludó Hikaru.

—Es un placer yo soy Shiho, tienes toda la razón amigo —expresó el joven mirando a su otro amigo.

—Gracias por el cumplido —respondió Serena con un leve sonrojo por los comentarios.

—Darien siempre ha tenido muy buenos gustos, yo soy Kumiko —se presentó la chica ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa.

—Y ella es Megumi, otra amiga mía —presentó Darien viendo que está amiga no tenía intenciones de presentarse con Serena.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos —expresó Serena muy sonriente a todos, pero sintiéndose algo incómoda por la mirada penetrante de Megumi de pocos amigos —les ofrezco unos bocadillos —dijo ofreciéndoles el platón con la comida.

— ¿Qué les sirvo de tomar? —preguntó Darien a sus amigos, no tardo mucho en volver con unos refrescos que le habían pedido.

— ¡Que ricos están estos bocadillos! —expresó Hikaru.

—Ya sabes a Darien se le da muy bien la cocina —añadió Andrew.

—Pero yo no los hice, fue Serena —corrigió Darien a sus amigos.

— ¡Felicidades Serena! Ya estas listas para casarte —dijo con burla Saori.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena con un leve sonrojo.

—Por favor si son solo unos simples bocadillos —expresó Megumi molesta.

—Si son tan simples, ¿Por qué tú nunca haces ninguno? —cuestionó Kumiko defendiendo a Serena.

—Dime Serena ¿sabes cuales son las materias preferidas de Darien o su libro favorito? —interrogó Megumi con severidad.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que prepare unos simples bocadillos? — argumentó Serena sintiéndose agredida por el tono de la chica.

—No entiendo que puedes tener tú en común con Darien, eres todavía una niña, él necesita de una mujer como yo —declaró Megumi dejando muy sorprendidos a los presentes, mostrando sus celos.

—Más de lo que tú crees — respondió Darien tranquilo —no te pido que lo entiendas, pero si piensas seguir agrediendo a mi novia —se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola —te pido que te marches —concluyó Darien.

—No he dicho más que la verdad —gritó furiosa Megumi por el rechazo del pelinegro, mirando a los presentes sentados en la sala.

—Darien, déjala tiene derecho a desahogarse, es mejor que saque el odio y el dolor antes que lo acumule y la consuma —expresó Serena con profunda tristeza, impresionando a los presentes por la actitud de la joven novia de su amigo.

—No necesito de tu lástima, me marcho — volvió a gritar Megumi —detesto que mujeres como tú se hagan pasar por las victimas —añadió acercándose a paso veloz en dirección de Serena, la cual permanecía inmóvil sentada en el sillón.

—No te atrevas a tocarla —le advirtió Darien a Megumi agarrándola del brazo para que no avanzara.

—Es hora de irnos, Serena fue un gusto conocerte, vámonos Megumi —se despidió Shiho, tomando en sus brazos a Megumi y sacándola del departamento.

—Lo siento Darien —apenas susurró Serena, desbordándose de sus ojos unas lágrimas.

—Amor, no es tu culpa, no debes pedir perdón, no llores por favor —pidió Darien abrazando con fuerza a Serena.

—Nosotros somos los que debemos pedirte disculpas Serena por hacerte pasar este mal rato —se disculpó Kumiko.

—De haber sabido que Megumi no se controlaría, no la hubiéramos invitado —comentó Andrew.

—Parece ser que sus sentimientos por Darien no han desaparecido, a pesar de que hace tiempo, le dijiste que no podían ser novios—expresó Saori.

—Ella aún tenía esperanzas de poder conquistarte —agregó Kumiko.

—Serena ha sido un placer conocerte, eres la mujer ideal para mi amigo Darien —comentó Hikaru sonriéndole a la rubia que ya había borrado las lágrimas.

—Tienes un corazón muy tierno y dulce Serena, concuerdo con Hikaru, eres la persona que Darien había estado buscando —expresó Andrew.

Los amigos de Darien se marcharon, dejando a la pareja de novios solos, no había sido mucho el tiempo que convivieron, pero se habían llevado una buena impresión de la rubia. Entre los dos recogieron el platón y los vasos que habían usado para sus invitados, durante el proceso un silencio incómodo invadió a los dos, el pelinegro noto que su amada permanecía triste.

— ¿Te preocupa Megumi, verdad? — interrogó Darien abrazando por la espalda a su amada, depositando un beso en su cuello.

—Su mirada estaba llena de odio por mí, las cosas no se quedarán así, ella intentará cualquier cosa por quedarse a tú lado y no la culpo, soy la mujer más afortunada, porque me amas a mí —explicó Serena sonriendo, volteándose para mirar a los ojos al amor de su vida.

—Yo soy el afortunado, por haberte encontrado, tu mirada, tu sonrisa y tu bondad me cautivaron, te amo —confirmó Darien besándola con gran ternura.

—Debo irme, prometí llegar temprano a casa, además mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir de compras con mamá, luego ayudaré a preparar la comida y parte de la cena—concluyó Serena de explicar las actividades de mañana.

—Pero mañana si te quedarás ¿verdad? —pidió Darien abrazándola y besándola.

—Sí, ya me tengo que ir, no llegues tarde mañana —pidió Serena dándole un beso de despedida a su novio.

—Seré puntual, tranquila todo saldrá bien —le sonrió Darien llevándola hasta el automóvil para llevarla a casa.

* * *

Por fin llegó el domingo, Serena de nueva cuenta despertó temprano para organizar todo junto con su madre, cuando regresaron de las compras, juntas fueron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar la comida y parte de la cena, lo que faltara lo terminaría mamá Ikuko, porque Serena se fue a su cuarto para ponerse guapa ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Cuando la hora llego un joven pelinegro se puso al frente de la puerta de entrada de la casa Tsukino, respiro hondo para que los nervios no lo traicionaran y timbro, esperando que su amada novia fuera la que lo recibiera.

El dueño de la casa recibió a su invitado, él cual traía en sus manos unas rosas blancas y rojas.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Darien Chiba — saludó el pelinegro al anfitrión.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Soy Kenji Tsukino, pasa —contestó el padre de su novia.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Soy Ikuko Tsukino y el es Samy —presentó mamá Ikuko.

—Es un placer señora — respondió Darien buscando con la mirada a su amada.

— ¡Hola Darien! —Saludó la rubia que llegaba a la entrada de la casa donde habían permanecido todos —pasemos al comedor ya está servida la comida —expresó y dejó que sus padres avanzaran primero así como su hermano, aprovechando el momento y dio un fugaz beso a su novio.

Se acomodaron en la mesa, papá Kenji en la cabecera, a su lado derecho mamá Ikuko y a su lado Sami, del lado izquierdo se sentó Serena y a su lado Darien.

A mitad de la comida, el padre protector surgió y el interrogatorio a Darien comenzó aunque las preguntas fueron las básicas ya que su esposa le advirtió que no debía exagerar.

—Dime Darien, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó papá Kenji.

—Veinte años señor —respondió tranquilo —estudió medicina, hace unos meses gane una beca para seguir mis estudios en Estados Unidos, pero cuando llegue allá sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria, cuando la recupere regrese a Tokio y mientras espero me den otra oportunidad, estoy dando clases, supliendo a un maestro —explicó y siguió comiendo.

El señor Tsukino iba a seguir con otra serie de preguntas pero su esposa le indicó con la mirada que no era el momento, pero cuando terminaron de comer, la señora Tsukino se levantó de la mesa junto con Serena recogiendo los platos y fueron a la cocina para preparar café que acompañaría al pastel que la rubia había hecho. Kenji aprovecho esa oportunidad para interrogarlo.

—Darien Chiba quiero que hablemos con franqueza ¿Qué buscas con mi hija? —interrogó papá Kenji.

—Perdón, no entiendo el sentido de su pregunta —respondió Darien confundido y nervioso por el tono utilizado por el señor Tsukino.

—No permitiré que te aproveches de mi hija y luego que consigas lo que quieras te vayas, dejándola con un hijo por venir —soltó papá Kenji.

—Darien —apenas dijo Serena que había regresado casi de inmediato y tomó una de las manos de Darien que reposaba en la mesa entre las suyas, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tranquila —asintió Darien sonriéndole para infundirle confianza —le puedo asegurar que mis intensiones son las mejores —respondió Darien mirando a papá Kenji.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi hija? —interrogó papá Kenji haciendo notar que con esa pregunta y dependiendo de la respuesta, aceptaría o negaría la relación de su hija con él.

—Amo a Serena, más que a mi propia vida — respondió Darien tranquilo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de ella? —insistió papá Kenji mirando detenidamente a Darien para encontrar el momento preciso en que le hablara con mentiras.

—Kenji ya basta, creo que te estás excediendo con el interrogatorio — intervino mamá Ikuko tratando de calmar a su esposo, regresando con el café y el pastel para que lo comieran.

—Me enamore de Serena, porque es una persona incapaz de maldad y responde a la traición con amor. Me entregó su corazón y su mente con inocencia y ternura. Me alejo de la soledad y me enseñó la belleza de una sonrisa. Así es Serena — explico Darien mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amada.

— ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? ¿Acaso no sientes el amor que siente por nuestra en sus palabras y en como la mira? —cuestionó mamá Ikuko a su esposo Kenji, dándoles una sonrisa de aprobación a la joven pareja.

—Solo quería asegurarme que no es un capricho por parte de los dos —respondió papá Kenji sonriendo —tienen mi bendición para seguir con su noviazgo —expresó sonriéndoles a los dos.

—Gracias papá —expresó Serena, abrazando a su papá y dándole un beso en la mejilla —me da tanto gusto que hayas aceptado a Darien —agregó.

Luego de terminar de comer el postre, Darien se despidió de la familia y Serena lo acompañó a la puerta para despedirse en privado.

—Amor, soy tan feliz de que tus papás aceptaran lo nuestro — expresó Darien dándole un beso fugaz.

—Yo también lo estoy, porque no me hubiera gustado tener que elegir entre mi familia o tú —contestó Serena dándole el beso de despedida y viéndolo subir al automóvil.

Cuando la hora de dormir llego, los señores Tsukino comentaron sobre el novio de su hija que conocieron esta tarde.

— ¿Ya estás tranquilo? —interrogó mamá Ikuko.

—Sí, Darien es un buen chico para mi hija, además creo que él, es la causa de que Serena le este echando ganas a la escuela —comentó Kenji.

— ¿Qué pregunta fue la que te convenció? —cuestionó mamá Ikuko sonriente.

—No fue ninguna respuesta, fue la actitud de los dos, a pesar de que Serena es muy joven y él más grande que ella, su relación es muy madura, tú lo dijiste, es imposible ocultar el amor en los ojos del que ama, y Darien tenía esa mirada — explicó papá Kenji.

—A mi me gusto mucho la forma en que él habló de nuestra hija —agregó mamá Ikuko.

Continuara. . .


	6. Sueños premonitorios

Hola por fin subo capítulo, espero que les guste y antes de que se me olvide quiero agradecer a mi amiga Natsch (Naty) que me ayudo en el capítulo anterior, también quiero hacerlo para todas aquellas personas que me inspiraron para escribir este capítulo.

Si tienen sugerencias o ideas acerca del fic, son bien recibidas.

Saluditos a mis hermanas y mi mamá por su apoyo (ya saben a quienes me refiero).

Cuídense mucho y deseo que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

Luz de Luna.

6. Sueños premonitorios.

Serena despertó muy contenta, tanto que luego de arreglarse para la preparatoria bajo para preparar el desayuno, sorprendió a sus padres y hermano, realmente había aprendido a cocinar.

— ¡Que rico desayuno! —exclamó papá Kenji.

—Hasta que aprendiste a cocinar Serena —comentó Sami.

—Es muy temprano para que molestes a tu hermana —regañó mamá Ikuko.

— ¿De verdad les gusto? Lo hice con mucho amor —expresó Serena suspirando.

—Por supuesto, veo que por fin tuvieron frutos las clases de Lita —dijo mamá Ikuko.

—No fue de Lita de quien aprendí, tuve un mejor maestro —explicó Serena sonriente —me tengo que ir, no quiero que se me haga tarde —se despidió, no sin antes dándoles un beso en la mejilla a sus papás, así como a Sami quien se disgusto por la muestra de cariño de su hermana.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Serena? —interrogó Sami confundido por la actitud de la rubia en esta mañana.

—Está contenta, solo eso —respondió papá Kenji sonriente.

—Más que contenta, está enamorada y lo que está haciendo es producto de la magia del amor —añadió mamá Ikuko que despedía ahora con un beso a su esposo que se dirigía a su trabajo.

Los rumores en la preparatoria han comenzado sobre el profesor joven y atractivo que llego apenas la semana pasada, se dice que es soltero y las alumnas de grados superiores han comenzado a interesarse en él, a pesar de correrse también el rumor de que está comprometido, algunas de ellas intentarán hacerlo cambiar de parecer y demostrarle que ellas son mejores que su desconocida prometida.

Las chicas se han enterado y están preocupadas por lo que pueda pasar con su amiga, además de estar molestas por recibir la noticia de su compromiso de otras fuentes, menos de la directa y confiable la cual es Serena, así que cuando la hora del descanso llegó las chicas se llevaron a la rubia a la fuerza y con toda prisa, lejos de personas que pudieran escuchar su conversación.

—Ya puedes soltarla Lita —ordenó Mina a la castaña, viendo que el lugar era seguro.

— ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —reclamó Serena enojada, por la forma brusca en que la habían llevado hasta la azotea de la escuela.

—Eso mismo queremos saber nosotras —expresó Amy con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué otra cosa vas a ocultarnos? —preguntó Mina con enojo.

— ¿Ocultar? ¿De qué hablan no entiendo? —inquirió Serena confundida y nerviosa por la actitud de sus amigas, que la rodeaban.

— ¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que estas comprometida? —soltó Lita de forma rápida.

— ¿Cómo es que me engañas con otro y vas a casarte? —interrogó Darien llegando al lado de Serena y depositando un beso en su frente, intentando expresar enojo.

— ¿Tú también? —inquirió Serena un poco molesta a su novio.

—Es una broma y yo les explicaré a las chicas que es lo que está pasando —respondió el pelinegro que sorprendió a sus amigas por su llegada.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Fuimos muy cuidadosas de no ser seguidas por nadie —inquirió Lita aún sorprendida.

—Ese es mi secreto, y sobre el rumor de mi prometida, fue cosa del director Shintaro, parece que el preveía que las cosas se complicarían, jamás las dejaría fuera de tan feliz noticia, como el compromiso de Serena conmigo, cuando eso suceda ustedes serán las primeras en compartir nuestra felicidad —explicó Darien abrazando a Serena que se había ruborizado por la forma tan tierna en que él la miró mientras hablaba.

—Perdón por pensar mal de ustedes —pidieron las chicas al unisonó a la pareja.

—Por supuesto que las perdonamos, somos amigas, pero. . . —fue interrumpida la rubia.

—Deberán recompensarnos —añadió Darien muy serio — me tengo que ir antes de que sospechen, las veo en clase señoritas —concluyó el pelinegro dándole un beso en la frente a Serena.

—Sugiero que para enmendar nuestro error, debemos ayudar a Darien, quitándole a todas esas chicas que están interesadas en él —expuso Amy.

—Si los three lights estuvieran aquí, ellas tendrían sus ojos puestos en ellos y no en mí Darien —comentó Serena.

— ¿Creen que algún día regresen a visitarnos? —interrogó Mina con nostalgia y suspirando.

—Espero que lo hagan, luego que terminen de reconstruir su planeta —agregó Lita sonriéndole a su amiga para levantarle los ánimos.

—Si regresan, no perderé el tiempo y conquistaré a Yaten —declaró Mina decidida.

—Por fin te decides por uno de ellos —comentó divertida Lita por la expresión tonta que tenía el rostro de su amiga.

—Yo también haré lo mismo —afirmó Amy sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

Cuando Serena llegó a su casa, luego de cenar se fue a su cuarto, le platicó a Luna lo sucedido con las chicas y la actitud de Darien, el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida, casi de inmediato comenzó a soñar.

Se encontraba en un lugar extraño, una habitación muy grande pero en penumbras, casi no podía distinguir nada, apenas percibió unas sombras semejantes a seres humanos que discutían:

—Es un hecho debemos atacar el planeta Tierra —declaró una de las sombras con voz masculina.

— ¿Por qué debemos atacar el planeta Tierra?, las sailors scouts que se encuentran allí, no han hecho ningún daño a ninguno de nuestros planetas—interrogó una voz femenina que le pareció familiar a la rubia.

—Pero podrían hacerlo, siguiendo las órdenes de su líder, como recordarán ella ahora es la Sailor más fuerte de todas las galaxias —expuso otra voz masculina.

—Y quizás ahora tenga las mismas intenciones que Sailor Galaxia de ser la soberana de todas las galaxias —añadió otra voz femenina.

—Se equivocan, la princesa de la Luna llena no tiene esas intenciones —refutó aquella voz familiar para la rubia.

—No podemos arriesgarnos otra vez, así que la decisión está tomada, mataremos a la princesa de la Luna llena —habló otra voz femenina desconocida.

—Debemos actuar cuanto antes, pues recuerden que existe una leyenda sobre los herederos de la Luna llena —añadió otra voz masculina.

— ¿Cuál leyenda? —interrogó uno de los presentes.

—Cuando la princesa de la Luna llena se case, ella subirá al trono y tendrá el máximo poder, será invencible —declaró la voz masculina.

—Yo protegeré a la princesa y me casare con ella —advirtió otro de los presentes.

—Somos más los que la queremos destruir, no creo que sea coherente que estés en nuestra contra —declaró una de las mujeres.

—Veremos quién logra primero su objetivo —concluyó aquel hombre marchándose, no sin antes recordarles — la princesa de la Luna llena será mía.

Serena despertó asustada por aquel sueño tan real, desconocidos querían matarla y otros querían separarla de su gran amor, eso no lo permitiría, si en verdad se había convertido en la Sailor más fuerte, les demostraría que ella sería capaz de proteger lo que más ama y preservaría la paz de su planeta así como de las galaxias vecinas.

Luna permaneció a su lado en silencio al momento que ella despertó exaltada, observó como su rubia amiga, expresaba preocupación.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —interrogó Luna.

—Más que una pesadilla, diría que un sueño premonitorio —respondió Serena con agonía.

— ¿Qué tipo de sueño? —interrogó Luna con preocupación.

—Hay personas que me consideran un peligro y su objetivo es matarme, otras quieren separarme de Darien, eso no lo permitiré —respondió Serena con algunas lágrimas.

—Eso es muy grave Serena —admitió Luna recordando que esas palabras las había dicho Hotaru en una visión que tuvo.

—Mañana hablare muy seriamente con todas las chicas, estoy segura que ellas ya lo sabían, debió haberlo visto Hotaru en sus premoniciones o Michiru en su espejo, lo que me duele es que me lo ocultarán —expresó Serena acariciando a Luna.

—Quizás lo hicieron para protegerte —comentó Luna tratando de suavizar el enojo de su rubia amiga.

—Quizás, pero mañana les daré la oportunidad de explicarse —concluyó Serena recostándose de nuevo.

En el departamento de Darien, el pelinegro luego de organizar su clase para el día siguiente se preparó para dormir con la esperanza de que su princesa llegue, como otras noches para dormir juntos, pero se quedo dormido esperando su llegada. Cuando sus sueños comenzaron, la situación que se desarrollaba era extraña.

Unas personas desconocidas han llegado al planeta Tierra y preguntan por Sailor Moon, las sailors scouts comenzaban a pelear con los recién llegados, Darien por su parte protegía a Serena de otros ataques y en un descuido, escuchó que le llamaban a lo lejos, un hombre desconocido llevaba en sus brazos a Serena alejándola de su lado.

—Darien —gritaba Serena llorando y luchando por soltarse de aquel individuo.

—Ella ahora es mía, junto conmigo gobernará las galaxias —declaró aquel sujeto.

—Eso no te lo permitiré —advirtió Darien, pero en ese instante lo atacan otras personas para que no pudiera rescatar a su amada.

Y frente de sus ojos se estaba cumpliendo su peor miedo, Serena dejo de forcejear con aquel sujeto, sus brazos perdieron fuerza, pudo notar que ella dejaba de respirar y que su piel palidecía, se negaba a pronunciar las palabras que describían su estado.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —interrogó Darien empezando a derramar lágrimas.

—Pronto renacerá la princesa y será otra, la cual permanecerá a mi lado para siempre y construiremos nuestro hogar en este planeta, luego de acabar con todo ser vivo —respondió aquel individuo.

—Ella no te lo permitirá, ama mucho a las personas que viven en este planeta y me ama a mí —declaró Darien muy seguro de la rubia.

—Eso cambiará porque cuando ella despierte, será la persona que yo le diga y olvidará a todas las personas que quiere y te olvidará a ti —amenazó aquel individuo.

Serena ha comenzado a despertar, empieza a observar a su alrededor, gente peleando y un hombre que la mantiene abrazada.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué me paso? —invadió con preguntas Serena.

—Eres mi princesa y pronto serás mi esposa y ese hombre de allá —indicó a Darien que combatía con otros hombres para poder llegar junto de Serena — quiere matarte, porque me amas a mí, mátalo para que seamos felices —ordenó aquel hombre entregándole una espada.

—Si amor, nadie nos separará —asintió Serena besando al individuo y en poco tiempo llegó donde Darien se encontraba y sin titubear lo atacó con su espada.

—Serena, no —gritó con las últimas fuerzas y aliento que le quedaba Darien, de inmediato despertó con un gran dolor en su pecho.

Se levanto de la cama y frente de él, se encontraba a la única persona que deseaba ver y amaba más que a su propia vida.

—Aquí estoy —expresó Serena siendo abrazada por su novio.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —pidió Darien depositando un beso lleno de miedo.

—Por eso estoy aquí —respondió la rubia que veía el sufrimiento de su amado —nada ni nadie nos separara —añadió entrelazando sus dedos con los de Darien.

—Fue tan real, quédate toda la noche, por favor —suplicó el pelinegro.

—Darien Chiba ¿me estas proponiendo algo indecoroso? —inquirió la rubia tratando de despejar la mente preocupada de su novio.

—No pienses mal —sonrió un poco, después de todo su novia no era tan inocente — solo que cuando duermes a mi lado no tengo pesadillas, ¿puedes quedarte? —preguntó Darien sonriéndole de aquella manera que lo hacía irresistible.

—Eres un tramposo, sabes que cuando me sonríes de esa manera, me desarmas, está bien me quedo pero en cuanto amanezca debo irme —asintió la rubia, acomodándose en los brazos protectores que su amado, luego los dos se quedaron dormidos.

En cuanto los primeros rayos del astro rey hacían presencia, Serena despertó, dejo grabado en su memoria el aroma irresistible de Darien y con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y se teletransporto a su habitación, donde observo a Luna durmiendo plácidamente, se arreglo para la escuela y bajo para ayudar a su mamá con el desayuno, era una nueva costumbre que estaba adoptando y que tenía muy contenta a su mamá.

Minutos después Darien llego por ella, para irse a la preparatoria, durante el camino los dos permanecían muy serios, ninguno menciono nada sobre la pesadilla de Darien, pero el pelinegro noto que le preocupaba algo a Serena.

— ¿Cuántos besos por tus pensamientos? —interrogó Darien sonriente a su novia.

—Es en relación a la pesadilla que yo tuve y la tuya, debemos hablar con las chicas sobre la posible amenaza que se aproxima — expresó Serena con total seriedad que impresionó a su novio.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que hablemos con ellas? —inquirió Darien dándose cuenta que su rubia novia había madurado más de lo que se imaginaba a partir de la última batalla que había enfrentado.

—Hoy, después de clases, a la hora del receso le hablare a Haruka y las demás para informarles que tenemos reunión en el templo Hikawa.

—Muy bien, entonces saliendo de la preparatoria te espero junto con las chicas a unas cuadras para no levantar sospechas —asintió el pelinegro que le ayudaba a bajar del automóvil, ya estaban cerca de la preparatoria.

— ¿Te puedo pedir algo? —interrogó Serena repentinamente.

—Por supuesto, lo que quieras amor —respondió Darien sonriente, creyendo que le pediría un beso de despedida.

—Que mantengamos en secreto, mi poder de teletransportación, cuando sea conveniente se los diré —expuso Serena muy decidida.

—Será nuestro secreto —le respondió y le dio un beso fugaz.

Durante el receso, Serena se junto con sus amigas y les informó sobre la reunión que tendrían ese día, en la casa de Raye, su actitud las impresionó y su asombro continuo cuando la escucharon hablarle a Haruka y pedirle que también llevara a Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, entonces pensaron que quizás les daría la noticia de que Darien por fin le pidió matrimonio, aunque si así fuera ella debería estar más contenta. Así que intuyeron que otra cosa preocupaba a su amiga, esa podía ser la causa de sus cambios tan repentinos desde la llegada de Darien.

Cuando la hora de la salida se dio en la preparatoria, Darien se fue muy rápido para alcanzar a las chicas, tres cuadras más tarde se encontraron al automóvil de Haruka que ya traía a las otras chicas, así que llegaron al templo Hikawa todos juntos. Raye los esperaba impaciente por la repentina reunión, pero no fue la única, su abuelo y Nicolás también estaban extrañados.

Una vez que estaban todos reunidos se sentaron en círculo, permanecían callados, entonces Serena tomo la palabra.

—El motivo de esta reunión es para averiguar algunas cosas, de las cuales estoy segura ya tenían conocimiento y quiero saber ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? —comenzó la rubia, levantándose de su asiento y mirándolas a todas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando despertaste? —inquirió Raye comenzando con la costumbre de molestar a su amiga.

—No he terminado Raye, he tenido un sueño premonitorio, en el cual hay personas que quieren asesinarme ya que dicen que ahora yo soy la Sailor más fuerte de las galaxias, pretenden evitar otra guerra en la que yo quiera hacer lo mismo que Sailor Galaxia y otros desean casarse conmigo para gobernar a mi lado —explicó Serena y todas las chicas se miraron unas a otras.

—Creo que fue solo una pesadilla, todavía está muy reciente lo que viviste en la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, las cosas fueron difíciles para ti—comentó Haruka.

—Basta, no quiero que me oculten nada, lo que soñé es premonitorio, de eso estoy segura además Darien tuvo un sueño parecido y no pueden ser coincidencias, exijo saber la razón —levantó un poco el tono de su voz Serena.

—Queríamos protegerte —comenzó Amy.

—Sufriste mucho en esta batalla, Darien se había ido y acaba de regresar a tu lado —continuó Raye.

—Creímos que debías disfrutar de un poco de paz —expresó Lita.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, nuestro deber como Sailors es proteger a nuestra princesa y al planeta Tierra —agregó Mina.

—Yo también soy una Sailor —reclamó Serena.

—Perdiste tu transformación en la última batalla —declaró Michiru.

—Ahora es nuestro turno de protegerte —expresó Setsuna.

—Y lo haremos, así tengamos que sacrificar nuestras vidas —anunció Hotaru.

—Quizás ya no pueda ser Sailor Moon, pero soy su princesa —expuso Serena.

—Y como tal deben informarle a ella y a mí lo que amenaza a nuestro planeta, también es mi deber proteger a Serena y al planeta Tierra —añadió Darien con tono severo y tomando de la mano a su novia para transmitirle apoyo.

—Nunca fue nuestra intención ocultarlo —expreso Amy.

—Solo que esperaríamos darles un poco más de tiempo de paz, antes de decírselos —expuso Raye.

—Les agradezco mucho su preocupación por mí, pero lo que viene no será nada fácil y el tiempo apremia, debemos prepararnos para cuando las amenazas lleguen —dijo Serena sonriendo levemente a las chicas.

— ¿Qué han planeado? —pregunto Darien curioso.

—Hemos estado entrenando, para que nuestros poderes se incrementen —respondió Haruka.

—Me parece bien, de ahora en adelante yo entrenare con ustedes —declaró Serena.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? Si ya no tienes transformación —cuestionó Setsuna.

—Quizás como Sailor no pueda, pero la princesa tiene poderes que están dormidos y creo que es tiempo que despierten —explicó Luna apoyando a su rubia amiga.

—Porque cuando suba al trono deberá utilizarlos —agregó Artemis.

—Entonces ya está decidido, nos uniremos a su entrenamiento —concluyó Darien.

—Entrenamos en unas montañas apartadas de aquí, al inicio del crepúsculo —informó Michiru.

—Nos vemos en un rato más, debo ir hacer mi tarea —se despidió Serena de las chicas, siendo acompañada por su novio.

—Increíble el cambio de Serena —expreso Mina.

—Está recuperando sus recuerdos de princesa —comentó Luna.

—Por primera vez nos hablo como nuestra líder —expuso Lita.

—Sentí miedo cuando nos exigió saber la verdad —declaró Haruka —pero estoy contenta de ser una Sailor protectora de la princesa más fuerte.

—Por desgracia las personas que están dispuestas a eliminarla, ignoran que ellos pudieran ser igual de poderosos que ella —agregó Michiru observando su espejo, esperando le revelara si había peligro.

—Nosotras también nos estamos haciendo fuertes —añadió Mina contenta por sus avances.

—Luego seguiremos con el tema, por el momento es hora de seguir el ejemplo de nuestra líder y ponernos a hacer la tarea —sugirió Amy tomando sus libros.

—Cierto nuestro maestro es muy exigente, aunque sea nuestro amigo —expresó Lita siguiendo los pasos de Amy.

—Nos vemos más al rato, las dejamos para que puedan terminar sus labores escolares —comentó Michiru divertida.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del pelinegro, apenas entraron él cerró la puerta y tomo en sus brazos a la rubia, la beso apasionadamente, ella correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, con ello reafirmaban su apoyo mutuo ante la difícil situación que se avecinaba.

Cuando fue necesario respirar, Darien tomo en sus manos el rostro de su amada, la miró con ternura, respiro profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Cómo pueden pensar en matarte? Si eres ternura, ¿Cómo pueden querer separarme de ti? Si eres mi vida —se cuestionó así mismo depositando otro beso.

—Y tu eres mi vida Darien —respondió ella enjugando las pequeñas lagrimas que salían rebeldes de aquellos ojos azules.

—No permitiré que persona alguna intente hacerte daño, no dejaré que te toquen siquiera un cabello, tampoco que te aparten de mi lado —prometió Darien tomando una de las manos de Serena y depositando en ella un tierno beso.

—Yo tampoco dejaré que nos separen, pero ahora debo hacer mi tarea, sabes tengo un maestro muy exigente —comentó Serena con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasaría si no llevas la tarea? —preguntó Darien siguiendo el juego de su novia, depositando un beso en su cuello.

—Me… castigaría…—susurró en el oído del pelinegro estremeciéndose por lo que le hacía sentir con aquella dulce caricia.

— ¿Qué castigo te pondría? —cuestionó Darien dejando un camino de besos por el cuello, con una de sus manos acariciaba la suave piel de su amada.

—Da…rien —suspiró Serena —déjame hacer mi tarea, luego que la termine podemos seguir… —susurró sensual la rubia por el toque cálido de la mano de su amado en su espalda.

—Amor, yo te ayudo luego, continuemos ¿sí? —pidió Darien despegándose de su cuello, fijando su vista en aquellos ojos azules.

— ¿A qué se debe que estés tan cariñoso? — inquirió la rubia poniendo sus manos en su pecho para que no se acercara y le respondiera.

— ¿Te molesta que sea cariñoso contigo? — interrogó Darien molestándose por la temporal separación que puso su novia.

—En lo absoluto, me encanta…—susurró Serena en el oído de su amado —me tomo de sorpresa tu impulso tan repentino —explicó la rubia depositando un inocente beso en los labios masculinos.

—Tú tienes la culpa —declaró el pelinegro sonrojándose levemente.

— ¿La culpa? ¿De qué? —inquirió Serena confundida.

—La forma en que les hablaste a las chicas me puso de ánimos —respondió Darien poniéndose rojo.

— ¿Ánimos de qué? —inquirió la rubia sin entender.

—Para abrazarte —comenzó abrazándola eliminando todo espacio que había entre ellos dos —besarte y acariciarte —concluyó besándola, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba de nueva cuenta la espalda de la rubia, moviéndose junto con ella lentamente hasta llegar al sofá.

Serena había posado una de sus manos en el cuello de él, mientras que con la otra mano paseaba por el pecho de su amado al cual ya le había desabotonado la camisa, cada toque de sus dedos con la piel del otro los llevaba a estremecerse y desear más, gemidos ahogados por sus besos.

—Darien —lo miró fijamente, trato de normalizar su respiración — prometes que luego podré terminar mi tarea —expuso Serena mientras era elevada en el aire por los fuertes brazos de su novio.

—Lo prometo amor —respondió con una gran sonrisa, acomodándose en el sofá con su novia, retomando el beso y las caricias que comenzaban a viajar por las piernas de ella y la espalda y cabello de él.

Sus respiraciones cada vez se hacían más agitadas y los besos más intensos, Darien ya estaba sin camisa y la falda de Serena muy arriba que se podía ver su ropa interior, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba y los deseos por el explorar más partes del cuerpo del ser amado aumentaban pero de nueva cuenta las cosas no estaban a su favor y el timbre del departamento de Darien los saco de su concentración.

—Sabemos que están ahí, abran es importante —exigió una voz desde la puerta.

— ¡Qué suerte la mía! —dijo Darien molestándose un poco, por ser interrumpido.

—En la noche podemos seguir —sugirió Serena que abotonaba la camisa de su novio.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarse la ropa y los cabellos alborotados de los dos, Serena saco sus libros y se fue al baño mientras que Darien abría la puerta.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —interrogó Haruka.

—Haruka la respuesta es obvia, sobre todo porque tardaron en abrir la puerta —comentó Michiru divertida al percibir que la respiración de Darien aún era agitada.

—Perdón por interrumpir, mejor hablamos en otro momento —se disculpó Haruka entendiendo el comentario de Michiru, suponiendo que Serena se encontraba en la habitación de Darien esperándolo.

— ¿Qué es tan importante? —inquirió Serena que salía del baño y tomaba sus libros.

—Pasen, ¿quieren algo de tomar o de comer? —pregunto Darien dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras que Haruka y Michiru entraban y se acomodaban en el sofá.


	7. Sueño realizado

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, este capítulo está lleno de sorpresas, solo diré eso para no estropear el contenido de lo que van a leer, pero ya me quedo muy claro que fui muy mala con ustedes en el capítulo anterior al dejar a medias cierta escena, espero en lo sucesivo no volverlo hacer.

Estoy muy agradecida con todos los lectores que se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme un comentario, al mismo tiempo que lo estoy con los que lo leen aunque no dejan comentario imaginó que estarán igual que yo cuando tengo tiempo de leer un fic, casi siempre los imprimó y en mi tiempo libre en el trabajo (casi nunca pasa) los leo por eso a mis queridas amigas que leo y no he dejado mi comentario espero entiendan la razón de mi falta de presencia en el transcurso de sus fics.

Notaran que hoy estoy inspirada y es gracias a ustedes, recibir la noticia que me han agregado como historia favorita o como autor me llena de gozo y me ha ayudado a superar las difíciles situaciones en que me encontré el mes pasado, sigo agradeciendo a Dios permitirme seguir con vida y escribiendo para ustedes.

Recibo y guardo en mi corazón sus buenos deseos, abrazos y besos me sirvieron mucho para alentarme. Lamento haber tardado actualizar pero los nervios por mí operación me bloquearon, gracias a Dios todo salió bien y estoy de regreso, disfrutando de un sueño realizado, aunque aún me es difícil de creer. Ahora los dejó para que lean este nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

Con cariño Luz de Luna.

7. Sueño realizado.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio incomodo, regreso Darien a la sala con un emparedado para su novia y otro para él, con bebidas para las chicas, mientras que la rubia ojeaba sus libros y apuntaba en uno de sus cuadernos.

—Gracias —expresó Serena tomando el emparedado y empezando a comer.

— ¿Qué es lo importante que no puede esperar? —inquirió Darien sentándose a un lado de Serena y acompañándola a comer.

—He visto cosas en mi espejo confusas pero creo que ustedes le encontraran significado —explicó Michiru sacando su talismán en forma de espejo.

—Creemos que son pistas que solo ustedes pueden resolver —añadió Haruka mientras que Michiru proyectaba en una de las paredes del departamento una especie de pergamino que contenía una escritura manuscrita y en color oro.

_**Cuando dos almas que se han buscado durante largo tiempo, sin importar cuánto, se encuentran por fin… se inicia en la Tierra una unión fuerte y pura que perdura para siempre.**_

—Sorprendente, pareciera que hablara de nosotros —expresó Serena.

—Tú lo dijiste una vez, somos novios antes de nacer, nuestro amor empezó en el milenio de plata y sigue en esta era —añadió Darien acariciando su rostro.

—Nos da gusto saber que esto les ha servido —dijo Michiru haciéndole señas a Haruka de dejarlos solos.

—Bueno nos vemos al rato para empezar con el entrenamiento —se despidió Haruka levantándose de inmediato del sofá.

—Nos vemos entonces al rato —expuso Darien acompañándolas a la puerta y antes de salir del departamento.

—Antes de que se me olvide, la segunda parte de ese pergamino creí prudente que solo la supieras tú, sabrás interpretarlo bien, pero no pierdas tiempo —pidió Michiru entregando una fotografía con la imagen de un pergamino parecido al que le había proyectado minutos antes, pero con un mensaje diferente.

_**El hombre dentro de la mujer ata un nudo para que nada les vuelva a separar nunca más.**_

—Gracias, no perderé el tiempo se los aseguro —expuso Darien viendo alejarse a las chicas rumbo al ascensor.

Darien regreso al lado de Serena para terminar de comer, mientras el lavaba los platos ella terminaba su tarea y horas después salían del departamento para reunirse con las chicas en la carretera, fueron guiados por el carro de Haruka hasta el lugar de sus entrenamientos.

Las chicas explicaron a Serena y Darien que su estrategia hasta ese momento había sido combatir cambiando de parejas para encontrar las debilidades de todas, de esta forma si volvían a ser separadas como paso con Neherenia podrían enfrentarlo.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo con la estrategia de las chicas y esta vez el hizo pareja de combate con Haruka, Serena con Michiru, Amy con Setsuna, Raye con Hotaru, Mina con Lita, luego de un duro entrenamiento todos regresaron a sus casas para descansar ya que al día siguiente tendrían escuela.

Cuando Darien dejo a Serena en su casa noto que estaba muy cansada al parecer combatir como princesa la hacía gastar sus energías más que las otras sailors y eso le preocupaba.

— ¡Buenas noches, cielo! —dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Buenas noches, amor!, descansa te ves cansada —expresó Darien sonriéndole y acariciando una de sus mejillas.

— ¡Buenas noches Darien! ¿Gustas pasar a tomar un café?—saludó Kenji que salía de su casa.

— ¡Buenas noches señor Tsukino! Muchas gracias, tengo que irme, disculpe por traer tarde a Serena —respondió Darien apenándose al ver la hora en su reloj de pulso.

—No te preocupes, imaginó que se te fue el tiempo ayudándole con su tarea de la escuela, entonces quedas invitado para otro día —expuso Kenji sonriente.

—Claro, otro día con todo gusto paso, me marchó, ¡buenas noches! —contestó Darien caminando a su automóvil y marchándose.

Luego de darse un baño para relajarse, Serena se teletransporto al departamento de Darien, por fin había logrado controlar su poder y ya no era necesario que él la llamara para que ella llegara a su lado.

Cuando llegó al departamento, Darien se encontraba en el baño, acomodó las sábanas de la cama y lo esperó para dormir en sus brazos, pero el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida, cuando Darien entro a su habitación la vio dormida, su respiración era tranquila y la expresión de su rostro manifestaba felicidad, sonrió ampliamente deseando que esa felicidad fuera por soñar con él, llegó a la cama y con cuidado la tomó en brazos le dio un tierno beso en los labios y cerró los ojos para dormir también.

—Lo siento me quede dormida —se disculpó la rubia que despertó con aquella dulce caricia de su amado.

—Más lo siento yo por despertarte, te veías tan tierna durmiendo —expreso Darien sonriéndole, abriendo rápidamente lo ojos —no pude resistir la tentación de besarte —susurró en su oído sintiendo que la hacía estremecer.

—Me alegra, porque tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente —respondió la rubia besándolo y llevando una de sus manos a su cabello.

—Es lo que más deseo continuar con lo que dejamos inconcluso —expresó Darien, de inmediato bostezo al igual que la rubia, se miraron y rieron.

—Veo que no soy la única cansada, tú también estás cansado, ¿te molesta si lo dejamos para mañana? —sugirió la rubia acariciando su rostro.

—No, creo que lo mejor será dormir, no queremos levantar sospechas en Mina, vergonzoso fue que nos interrumpieran Haruka y Michiru — expresó Darien sonrojándose un poco al recordar lo acontecido en la tarde.

—Tienes razón Mina siempre piensa mal, lo bueno es que Haruka y Michiru no dirán nada, ellas son muy discretas —expuso Serena besando a su novio y luego se acomodó para dormir.

Mientras que nuestra pareja disfruta de su felicidad, en un planeta lejano del sistema solar, una reunión se ha llevado acabó con los soberanos de los planetas de las galaxias vecinas a la vía láctea.

—Por fin nos dirás ¿cuál es el propósito de esta reunión? —interrogó Eiko reina de la galaxia de la Osa menor que tomada asiento en una habitación que tenía una mesa cuadrada, siendo la última en llegar.

—Debemos tomar decisiones muy importantes, recordarán que hace poco Sailor Galaxia se había encargado de destruir cada galaxia para obtener el poder absoluto —expuso Kaoru rey de la galaxia Andrómeda que presidía la cabecera de aquella mesa.

—De ella se ocupo Sailor Moon, la derrotó y por ello ahora tenemos paz nuevamente, ahora estamos restableciendo nuestros reinos —expresó la reina Kakyuu (la hice reina porque de lo contrario no podría estar en esta reunión y poder ayudar a Sailor Moon).

—Ese es el problema, ahora Sailor Moon es la más fuerte y quizás ella quiera hacer lo mismo que Galaxia —argumentó Hikaru rey de la galaxia el Dragón que estaba a un lado de la reina Eiko.

—Se equivocan, Sailor Moon no hará lo mismo, ella solo deseaba la paz en su planeta por ello enfrento a Sailor Galaxia —defendió la reina Kakyuu.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, ahora sabe que ella es la más fuerte, deseará más poder y querrá gobernar más allá de la Vía Láctea y será cuando venga a nuestras galaxias —argumentó Natsuko reina de la galaxia Leo.

—Debemos impedirlo ahora que está desprevenida, que aún no siente el poder absoluto, debemos matarla, para que la historia no se vuelva a repetir —sugirió Daisuke rey de la galaxia El Escultor.

—No estoy de acuerdo, ella puede ser la persona que ponga la paz en todas las galaxias, se que aún es muy joven, pero creo que tiene la madurez suficiente para logarlo —expresó la reina Kakyuu.

—Es muy ingenuo de tu parte pensar eso Kakyuu, aunque sería una lástima perder a tan hermosa mujer —comentó el rey Kaoru observando una proyección de Sailor Moon y luego transformándose en princesa, que estaba mostrando la reina Kakyuu tratando de convencerlos.

—Debemos acabar con ella, pero ¿quién se encargara de esa misión? —interrogó el rey Daisuke observando detenidamente a todos los presentes.

—Conmigo no cuenten —declaró la reina Kakyuu que estaba molesta por no haberlos convencido de que están en un error.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que ella debe morir, pero la vida es sagrada y nosotros somos buenos —expresó Eiko angustiada.

—Por supuesto que nosotros no nos mancharemos las manos de sangre, esa labor solo pueden hacerla personas despiadadas —añadió la reina Natsuko.

—También existe el enviado del bien, el que puede poner el equilibrio en el universo, según la información que tengo este se encuentra precisamente en el planeta Tierra, solo debemos buscarlo — sugirió el rey Hikaru a los presentes.

—Es cierto, pero encontrarlo puede tardar, el tiempo apremia, sabemos que Sailor Moon también es la princesa de la Luna Llena y puede que pronto se case con el príncipe Endimión, entonces subirá al trono y quizás su poder aumente —mencionó la reina Eiko.

—Debemos buscar cuanto antes al enviado del bien, pero mientras aparece debemos debilitar a Sailor Moon e impedir que se case—expresó el rey Kaoru a los presentes.

Comenzaron a planear su estrategia para debilitar a Sailor Moon y encontrar al enviado del bien. La paz en la Tierra duraría muy poco y una nueva pelea pero decisiva va a darse.

El jueves por la tarde el plan de Darien comenzó a efectuarse cuando Haruka y Michiru visitaron a Serena, ese día por alguna extraña razón el entrenamiento había sido más temprano pero en un lugar cuyo acceso era difícil, solo las sailors scouts podían estar allí.

— ¡Buenas noches! Disculpe se encuentra Serena —saludó Michiru a Kenji que la recibía junto con Haruka.

— ¡Buenas noches! Si, ¿quién la busca?—Respondió Kenji al saludo.

—Michiru Kaiou y Haruka Tenou, somos amigas de ella —presentó Michiru sonriente.

—La famosa violinista y la corredora de carreras, ¿en verdad son amigas de Serena? —expresó Kenji sorprendido, haciéndolas pasar a la sala.

—Es un privilegio contar con la amistad de Serena —expresó Haruka tomando asiento.

—Ella es muy querida por nosotras —agregó Michiru sentándose al lado de Haruka.

—Sami ve y dile a Serena que unas amigas suyas han venido a visitarla, ¿gustan algo de tomar? —ordenó Kenji a su hijo que pasaba por allí.

—Té está bien —respondió Haruka y Michiru asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Hola Haruka, Michiru! —saludó con sorpresa la rubia, tomó asiento frente de las dos, apareció Kenji junto con Ikuko que traían el té para las recién llegadas.

— ¡Hola Serena! —saludaron las dos al unísono, agradeciendo el té.

—Como le explicamos a tu papá, tú eres muy querida por nosotras y mañana en la noche tendré una presentación y deseo que asistas —expuso Michiru sonriente.

—Es un concierto importante, pero es fuera de la ciudad, por eso nos atrevimos a venir para pedirle permiso a tus papás para que nos acompañes —añadió Haruka dejando su taza de té.

—Desde que nos conocimos Serena a estado en casi todos mis conciertos y no quisiera que se perdiera este —expresó Michiru mirando a los papás de la rubia.

—Tienes permiso para ir Serena —consintió Kenji.

—Gracias papá —respondió Serena feliz llegando a un lado de su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Entonces mañana en la tarde pasaremos por ti, por la ropa no te preocupes nosotras ya te compramos un hermoso vestido que usaras en el concierto —comentó Michiru muy contenta.

—Muchas gracias, por dejar ir a Serena el domingo por la tarde la traeremos de vuelta —informó Haruka despidiéndose de los papás de Serena —mañana vendremos por ti en la tarde —le dijo a la rubia despidiéndose, saliendo de la casa.

Serena cenó con su familia y luego se retiro para darse un baño y arreglarse para su encuentro nocturno con su gran amado, le contaría lo feliz que le había hecho que las chicas la invitaran a un evento importante, había sido una gran sorpresa para ella y la más grande de todas le esperaba al día siguiente.

Cuando llego al departamento del dueño que le arrancaba suspiros con solo mirarla, lo encontró en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente, se había tardado en llegar y esta vez él la había estado esperando, contempló su perfecto rostro, acarició delicadamente sus mejillas, sus labios, lentamente bajo su mano hasta su pecho que estaba un poco descubierto por la camisa de botones que tenía dos de ellos desabotonados, bostezó de sueño, se acomodó en el pecho del pelinegro y susurró a su oído una pequeña plegaría esperanzada en que él la escuchara.

—_**Oro por ser solo tuya**_ —rosó los labios de su amado y cerró los ojos con la ilusión de poder compartir sus sueños con los de su amado.

Por la mañana Darien despertó solo, quizás su hermosa novia no habría ido la noche anterior, pero el aroma que la caracterizaba estaba impregnado en su pecho y en su almohada, en su expresión se marcó una sonrisa sin duda ella había ido, pero se fue muy temprano, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse para ir más tarde por ella a su casa, encontró una nota en su mesita de noche.

_**¡Buenos días cielo! **_

_**Llegue pero estabas dormido, seguimos teniendo un asunto pendiente que espero quede resuelto lo antes posible, tengo que contarte algunas cosas. Nos vemos más tarde.**_

_**Un beso del amor de tu vida. **_

Durante el trayecto a la escuela, Serena le contaba emocionada a Darien que Michiru la había invitado a un concierto y que esta vez no se lo perdería, le platicó entonces aquella vez que fue el concierto simultáneo con su otro amigo Seiya y sus hermanos, pero ella no había llegado a tiempo y se lo perdió, por su parte el pelinegro escuchaba contento hasta que ella mencionó el nombre de aquel que estuvo a punto de arrebatársela, los celos lo invadieron y en cuanto el semáforo indico alto, la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, ella correspondió aquel arrebatado acto de su novio pero el claxon de un carro los saco de aquel momento y minutos después llegaron a la preparatoria.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, este fin de semana el profesor Chiba no había dejado tarea a sus alumnos, Serena se fue directo a su casa en compañía de sus amigas, Darien no pudo llevarla porque tenía una junta en la preparatoria, la rubia estaba un poco triste porque no lo vería en todo el fin de semana, pues al parecer Michiru solo la había invitado a ella, aunque eso le daría tiempo de planear como continuar lo que había dejado pendiente con Darien.

Luego de comer Michiru y Haruka llegaron por Serena y la llevaron a su casa, después de un baño, en la habitación que le habían prestado, la esperaban con un hermoso vestido de largo hasta las rodillas, de tirantes y el escote era un poco pronunciado y la espalda estaba descubierta hasta la cintura, era color rosa, las zapatillas hacían juego con el color del vestido y un set de maquillaje para resaltar su belleza, cuando terminaron con su labor, salieron de la casa y subieron al automóvil, a mitad de camino llegaron a la carretera que permanecía muy despoblada en ese punto, el automóvil se detuvo y las chicas bajaron.

— ¿Pasa algo malo con el automóvil? —interrogó Serena bajando del mismo preocupada al ver que el panorama se mostraba solitario.

—No pasa nada, solo que nuestra misión termina aquí —respondió Haruka observando su reloj.

—Ya es hora —confirmó Michiru que miraba su espejo y empezó a escucharse que otro automóvil se acercaba.

— ¿Hora de qué? Explíquense que no entiendo nada —exigió Serena molestándose y poniéndose nerviosa.

— ¡Hola Serena! Te ves preciosa —saludó Darien que bajaba de su automóvil con un traje negro y camisa blanca (imagínenselo muy sexy).

— ¡Hola Darien! —respondió Serena sonriendo, llegando a su lado y abrazándolo — ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogo luego de darle un fugaz beso recordando que las chicas estaban ahí.

—Es una sorpresa que te prepare y en la que me ayudaron las chicas, muchas gracias —explicó y miró a las chicas.

—Fue un placer, mañana nos vemos en el lugar del concierto, no se les olvide —recordó Michiru sonriente.

—Que se diviertan y nos vemos mañana en la noche —se despidió Haruka subiendo a su automóvil y marchándose por el mismo camino por donde habían llegado.

— ¿Nos vamos? —interrogó Darien a su hermosa novia, conduciéndola a la parte del copiloto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? Por cierto tú también te ves muy guapo —inquirió ella ahora emocionada.

—Primero iremos a cenar y luego pasaremos a una cabaña para estar a solas ¿te agrada la idea? —preguntó Darien tomando una de sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

—Si me agrada la idea ¿Por qué es todo esto? —inquirió de nueva cuenta la rubia.

—Porque celebramos nuestro aniversario —respondió Darien emocionado.

—Perdón que te lo diga pero te equivocaste, nuestro aniversario de novios será dentro de dos semanas —informó Serena.

—No amor, no me equivoque, yo me refiero a otro aniversario, nuestro primer beso — expresó Darien.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunto Serena sorprendida y contenta.

—Nunca lo he olvidado, lo tengo grabado en mi recuerdo y en mis labios —expresó con voz sensual Darien mientras conducía.

—Ese fue el primero de los mejores días de mi vida —expuso Serena estremeciéndose al escuchar la varonil voz de su amado.

Minutos después llegaron a un hermoso restaurante que tenía por decoración una hermosa entrada en arco decorada con rosas rojas, la mesa de los enamorados estaba a la intemperie, la iluminación estaba compuesta por pequeñas velas y la luna llena, en el centro de la mesa se encontraban dos rosas rojas y la cena ya estaba servida, Darien era muy puntual y organizado así que esa noche sería para los dos inolvidable porque marcaría muchas cosas en las vidas de los dos.

La cena fue maravillosa mientras que se daban de comer el uno al otro y permanecían muy cerca, recordaban aquellos momentos vividos disfrutando de su amor, así como las pruebas que tuvieron que superar para demostrar que no hay en el mundo, amor como el de ellos tan bello y hermoso, tan fuera de la imaginación de cualquier persona.

Emprendieron una caminata tomados de las manos, después de cenar hasta llegar a un muelle donde se encontraban unos cuantos botes y en el lago se reflejaba la imagen de la luna llena. El pelinegro la abrazo y miró fijamente.

—Serena. . . si me ves hallarás en mis ojos el amor, eres tú la mitad que ha mi vida completó —expresó Darien depositando un beso en el cual transmitió la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Lo que soy te doy, sin miedo a algún error, creo en ti y dejaré en tus manos mi ilusión, quiero estar dentro de tu corazón, poder lograr que me ames como yo —respondió Serena.

—Quiero ser el lugar donde puedas refugiar el temor y calmar en mis brazos tu ansiedad, ahora estás aquí, quiero oír tus secretos, lo que sueñes descubrir, quiero amarte así —expuso Darien volviendo a besarla y comenzando a bailar con la única música que los dos escuchaban la de sus corazones.

Cuando el beso se torno más apasionado y un calor los invadía, Darien rompió aquel abrazo, retomando el cuerpo de su amada por la espalda y guiándola a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su destino actual, ella entrelazo una de sus manos con la de él, sus corazones y su respiración seguían acelerados.

Entraron en la cabaña que Darien preparó una horas antes cuando se suponía que estaba en junta de la preparatoria, la iluminación es tenue y en el suelo hay esparcidos pétalos de rosas rojas que dibujan un camino a la habitación principal de la cabaña, la chimenea está encendida brindando un calor acogedor, Serena poso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro, lo besó apasionadamente.

—Este lugar es hermoso Darien, aquí podremos continuar con lo que habíamos dejado pendiente —expuso la rubia pícaramente.

—Lo hice especialmente para ti, pero si en algún momento no quieres continuar, te pido me lo digas, sólo quiero ser el hombre que pueda darte todo, esta noche y todos los días por el resto de mi vida —susurró Darien tomando las delicadas manos de su amada entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente y rozando sus labios.

—Conservó la magia del amor, quiero compartir lágrimas, dolor y felicidad de amor, hoy descubrirás tanto amor que al fin dejaras de creer que soy un sueño —respondió Serena con un extraordinario brillo en sus ojos, volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente.

Despacio llegaron a la habitación principal donde los esperaba una cama matrimonial que tenía una luna formada por pétalos de rosas rojas, unas velas con aroma a canela y una música que motivaba cada fibra del ser de los recién llegados a esa habitación.

Los labios de Darien recorrieron el cuello de la rubia, mientras que ella se encargaba de morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro y sus manos viajaban por la espalda del mismo, por su parte las manos traviesas de Darien paseaban por las piernas y la espalda descubierta de la rubia, los gemidos de placer se hicieron presentes, pero cuando el pelinegro trato de despojar a la rubia de su vestido, ella se tensó y quedó paralizada.

— ¿Quieres que paremos? —inquirió Darien susurrándole al oído.

—No, tengo un poco de nervios, pero de verdad Darien lo deseo al igual que tú —respondió Serena tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amado, sus ojos reflejaban el nerviosismo pero a la vez el deseo.

—Solo siente amor, lo haremos despacio, prometo no hacerte daño —expresó el pelinegro, besando una de las manos de su novia, comenzando un camino de besos hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a su cuello.

Despacio comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido, mostrando los senos desnudos y blancos de la rubia, siguió bajando el vestido hasta ver las bragas blancas de encaje que llevaba puestas, ella por su parte miraba directamente al suelo, quitó por completo el vestido que había quedado entre los pies de ella, acaricio con ternura sus piernas y lentamente subía por aquel cuerpo, llego hasta sus labios y la besó despacio, quitando la última prenda que poseía.

Le pidió que lo ayudara a desvestirlo, las manos temblorosas de Serena deshicieron con agilidad la corbata de él, tardó una eternidad en desabotonar su camisa, tímidamente paseo sus manos por el torso y pecho de su amado, imitaba la forma silenciosa y lenta en que él la había desnudado, pero sus manos se volvieron más lentas y torpes cuando trato de desabrochar el botón del pantalón, pronto unas manos la ayudaron en su labor hasta dejar completamente desnudo a Darien, su respiración se torno más agitada por el nerviosismo.

Darien acostó a Serena en la cama, el contacto con los pétalos de las rosas era suave pero a la vez un poco frío, el pelinegro se tendió de espaldas junto a ella y deslizo un brazo por debajo de su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano acarició el perfil de la silueta delicada y femenina de Serena durante una eternidad, hasta que comprobó que respiraba de forma acompasada.

— ¿Qué palabra o color elegirías para describir lo que sientes cuando te toco aquí? —Darien recorrió con sus dedos los senos de Serena.

—Intimidad —respondió ella, mirándole a la cara, sonrojándose.

— ¿Y aquí, en el vientre? —interrogó Darien sonriendo al ver lo que provocaba en ella.

—Ternura, calidez —contestó la rubia, estirándose y curvando la espalda, mirándolo.

Darien se incorporó ligeramente para examinar la maravilla de su cuerpo, las caderas y el abdomen, la ondulación de su cintura, el cuello y los delicados pezones, la espalda y la curva de sus glúteos, rozando con la punta de los dedos, con la lengua, con la cara. No tenía prisa Serena debía prestar atención a las sensaciones y responder a ellas.

Con la palma de la mano recorrió la parte interna del muslo, flexionó suavemente la pierna de Serena y siguió subiendo con sus caricias. Ella contuvo el aliento y extendió los brazos hacia atrás.

—Violeta, azul y estrellas que titilan después de una tormenta —respondió Serena con un gemido cargado de deseo.

—Eso no vale, es mas de una palabra, solo puedes pronunciar una, concéntrate —regañó Darien complacido, mirándola.

Los dedos de Darien habían alcanzado la parte más sedosa de su piel y suavemente se abrieron paso dentro de ella. Serena contuvo el aliento, luego pronunció su nombre en un sensual susurró, cuando sintió que ella estaba lista, así como él.

— ¿Cuál es la palabra para esto? —preguntó Darien, su cuerpo era firme, pero su voz era muy suave.

—Sublime… Darien, quiero que… —expreso Serena que fue atrapada por un apasionado beso.

El pelinegro moviéndose lentamente, quedo encima del cuerpo de la rubia, ella sintió su miembro cerca de donde habían estado sus dedos instantes atrás, entonces él penetro en su cuerpo, gimieron al unísono el placer invadió los cuerpos de ambos, Darien entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella, espero un instante.

— ¿Y ahora? — inquirió mirándola tan hermosa, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, ahora estaban atados y nada podrá separarlos.

—Paraíso — susurró Serena, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, mirándolo con infinito amor.

Serena se dejo llevar por la pasión y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ante las embestidas que recibía de su amado. Cuando el beso de Darien desdibujó los sonidos que salían de su boca, ella creyó que le iba a estallar el corazón. El interrumpió su beso apenas un instante, para pedirle al oído que pronunciara una nueva palabra.

—No las hay —respondió agitadamente Serena, lo atrajo hacia sí, le invitó a hundirse más profundamente en ella, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de él, levantado las suyas también. Los movimientos suaves de Darien, sus besos, sus caricias hicieron que su respiración se volviera cada vez más agitada.

—Serena, ¿cuál es ahora la palabra? —inquirió Darien, advirtió que un leve mar tenía el rostro de Serena.

Se preocupo al pensar que la había lastimado, pero recordó que ella reaccionó placenteramente a todas sus caricias y besos, fue en ese instante cuando se miraron fijamente que llegaron a la cúspide, tan solo susurraron sus nombres. Serena no tenía fuerzas para hablar, su cuerpo estaba enlazado al de Darien, pero de algo estaba segura en ese momento su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad.

Darien deposito de nueva cuenta otro beso apasionado, transmitiendo a Serena que él también estaba lleno de felicidad y amor por ella, la abrazo y giró con ella en la cama, dejándola encima de él, se miraron por una eternidad, entrelazaron sus manos y las dejaron cerca de sus corazones para sentir aún sus agitadas palpitaciones, se creó entonces un silencio maravilloso.


	8. La leyenda empieza

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, antes de que se me olvide, en el capítulo anterior utilice la expresión **silencio maravilloso**, una de mis hermanas biológica que ha tenido participación en este fic, aportando maravillosas ideas que aún faltan por plasmar me pidió que les explicara.

¿Qué es un silencio maravilloso? **Es aquel instante cuando el silencio entre dos personas no es incómodo.**

Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero andaba muy ocupada con las fiestas patrias y el trabajo, lo bueno es que luego de mis vacaciones la inspiración regreso y pude terminar el capitulo, espero les guste, disfrútenlo.

Con cariño Luz de Luna.

8. La leyenda empieza.

Aquel **silencio maravilloso** fue interrumpido por una melodía conocida por ambos, era aquella cajita musical en forma de estrella que abierta tenía una luna que giraba, provenía del suelo donde estaba la ropa regada de los dos, salió una luz y con ella una revelación.

De pronto apareció una pista de hielo y en medio de ella se encuentra una chica, de cabellos rubios y largos, su vestido es largo y blanco, ha comenzado a patinar, se encuentra sola y tras un giro en el aire, su caída en la pista es deslumbrante, suspira mirando a una estrella fugaz, anunciando que la noche había llegado.

—Estrella brillante, estrella luminosa, la primera estrella que esta noche se posa, ojalá pudieras cumplir por tal cosa, el deseo que esta noche en mí reposa — pidió la rubia cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en su deseo.

—Oí que a una estrella se lo pedías y de lejos vine a ver que quería, cuando tus deseos liberas, por arte de magia los recuperas —respondió un joven alto de cabellos azabache, vestido de traje negro, que llegaba a la pista de patinaje junto a la rubia que estaba a punto de caerse en una vuelta que había dado mal.

La abrazo por la cintura y ella mantenía sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro, se miraron fijamente permaneciendo en silencio por una eternidad. Detrás de ellos tenían por escenario al planeta azul.

La proyección se desvaneció y la cajita musical dejo de sonar y emitir luz, dejando sorprendidos a los amantes.

—Ahora lo recuerdo, fue el primer día en que nos conocimos —expresó Serena sonriente.

—Si amor, fue el día que en mi corazón tu nombre se escribió —expuso contento Darien besándola tiernamente.

—El día que comenzó nuestra historia de amor —añadió Serena tratando de arreglar los cabellos alborotados de su amado —los dos nos escondíamos de nuestros prometidos escogidos por nuestros padres—sonrió al recordar.

—Quedamos flechados y fue curioso que los dos ocultamos en ese momento nuestra verdadera identidad de príncipes —comentó Darien divertido.

—Fue estupendo saber que el joven del que me enamore, era aquel que escogió mi madre —completó la rubia al recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió Darien curioso, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón no haberla lastimado, a su vez imitaba los movimientos de la rubia quitando los cabellos que tapaban sus ojos.

—Mi corazón está a punto de estallar de tanta felicidad y amor —respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa y un brillo excepcional en sus ojos.

—Te amo Serena, eres luz en mí cada día, antes de ti vivía en la soledad, llegaste tú, cambiaste todo en mí —declaró Darien acariciando la espalda desnuda de su amada —fue como un sueño lo que viví al verte y mi corazón comenzó a latir cuan nunca jamás —concluyo con un rosé en los labios de la rubia.

— Cuando te vi, también sentí lo mismo, el tiempo se detuvo para ti, llego el amor sin pedir permiso —expresó Serena estremeciéndose ante las caricias de su amado —siento un poco de sueño —bostezó la rubia mirando a los ojos a Darien.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón, siempre seré tuyo, duerme mi único amor —le decía Darien mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos y le daba el beso de las buenas noches.

La aurora se hacía presente y fue Serena la primera en despertar con su radiante sonrisa al mirar que su amado permanecía aún en el mundo de los sueños, despacio y con pesar se levantó de la cama pues parte de su cuerpo le dolía, aunque eso no le preocupó sabía la causa de ese malestar y era de lo más normal.

Tomó una ducha y fue a la cocina preparó un desayuno sencillo para los dos y lo llevó a la habitación, donde el pelinegro todavía dormía, dejo la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de noche, despacio se sentó cerca del gran y único amor de su vida, quitó los cabellos que estaban en su cara y lo contempló, su rostro era tranquilo y feliz, acarició su rasgos pausadamente, recorrió con la palma de la mano el pecho, el abdomen, estaba disfrutando de lo que veía.

Cuando su mano casi llegaba a la intimidad del pelinegro, titubeo un poco, deseaba continuar, regresarle a Darien las caricias que le proporcionó la noche anterior, respiró hondo y deslizó su mano por encima de la sábana que cubría la mitad del cuerpo del pelinegro.

— ¿Tus labios terminaran lo que tus manos empezaron? —cuestionó el pelinegro abriendo sus ojos, complacido por la atenciones que le estaba proporcionando su novia en esos instantes.

—Da…rien…yo —apenas pudo articular Serena asustada por ser sorprendida, trató de retirar su mano pero su amado reaccionó rápido, la atrajo hacia él y giro con ella en la cama, quedando encima de ella.

—Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas —dijo Darien sonriente, la besó despacio — ¡Buenos días! —añadió.

—Perdóname no debí…—susurró Serena escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amado.

—Por favor amor, no apartes tu dulce mirada de la mía —pidió Darien, lentamente Serena movió su cabeza y lo miró aún con sonrojo en su rostro —Serena amor mío, soy tuyo como tú eres mía, puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca, estoy para cumplir tus deseos —concluyó acariciando su cara, la besó pausadamente, tomando una de las manos de ella, llevándola donde minutos antes había estado —puedes continuar con lo que estabas haciendo, me estaba gustando mucho —susurró a su oído con una voz cargada de deseo.

—Primero comemos, se va enfriar el desayuno que preparé —sugirió Serena todavía un poco nerviosa, pero sin quitar su mano de donde había sido colocada por el pelinegro.

—Si amor, necesito recuperar fuerzas y tú también —respondió Darien sentándose en la cama, mientras que Serena acomodaba la bandeja de comida entre los dos.

— ¿A qué hora es el concierto de Michiru? —preguntó la rubia comiendo y observando a Darien, sin duda su mirada era diferente y el semblante también.

—En la noche, no te preocupes tenemos tiempo para nosotros, porque ya me encargue del vestido que usarás—respondió Darien sonriente tomando un poco de jugo.

—Darien…gracias —expresó Serena dándole un beso apasionado a su amado.

— ¿Gracias? ¿De qué? —preguntó sin entender el pelinegro manteniendo el vaso de jugo en su manos casi vacío.

—Por todo esto, lo había soñado y tú lo has hecho realidad, gracias por existir y amarme, soy una mujer completamente feliz —declaró la rubia sonriente acariciando el rostro de Darien.

—Tu amor es lo que he anhelado y el regalo que dios me ha dado, solo quise mostrarte mi amor sincero —completó Darien besándola con intensidad soltando el vaso, derramando el poco contenido y echándose encima lo último del desayuno.

—Darien ya te mojaste y ensuciaste, ve a darte un baño mientras llevo esto a la cocina —expresó Serena tomando el vaso y poniéndolo en la bandeja, saliendo de la habitación.

—Lo siento amor, pero necesitaba de tus labios —le dijo quitando la sábana que se había ensuciado y que aún contenía pétalos de rosa que permanecían frescos a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, luego entró a la ducha.

Serena dejó la bandeja con los platos y vasos en la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la cocina, titubeo un poco, pero la verdad es que Darien había despertado en ella el deseo de poseerlo otra vez, así como ella en su amado cuando fue sorprendida acariciándolo.

Se teletransporto hasta el baño y la vista fue magnífica, el pelinegro estaba de espaldas a ella, mostrando sus glúteos redondos y su espalda ancha, el agua de la regadera recorría todo el cuerpo de su amado y ella deseaba hacer lo mismo con sus manos, regresarle las caricias que le proporcionó la noche anterior, se quitó la ropa y despacio entró a la regadera, comenzó a enjabonar las espalda de su amado despacio.

— ¡Oh amor! Me adivinaste el pensamiento, apenas iba a llamarte para que me acompañaras —expresó Darien tratando de voltearse para tener de frente a su amada.

—Creo que estamos unidos por el pensamiento, pero yo ya me bañe —susurró Serena al oído de su amado.

—Entonces ¿vas a bañarme? —interrogó el pelinegro extendiendo sus brazos a los lados —soy todo tuyo —concluyó con tono sensual.

Serena siguió con su labor y bajo apretando uno de los glúteos de su amado, él gimió pero siguió quieto no sin antes colocar las palmas de sus manos contra la pared de la regadera, ella continuó pausadamente enjabonando por las piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos, lentamente subió con las palmas de sus manos que contenían jabón con la parte de adelante, cuando llego a la altura de su miembro que comenzaba a ponerse erecto, salto esa zona y siguió con su pecho donde permaneció paseando sus manos por el marcado abdomen sin dejar de darle pequeños besos en la espalda, continuó con los brazos y luego se dirigió al cabello, cuando por fin atendió la zona que había dejado para el final, el pelinegro soltó varios gemidos y cuando su miembro se puso erecto completamente, se volteó y la abrazo dando un beso apasionado, acarició la espalda de su amada y llevó una de sus manos a su intimidad notando que ella estaba lista para recibirlo.

Ella gimió al sentir el contacto de sus dedos en su intimidad, el pelinegro la tomó de las piernas y la elevo hasta la altura de su cintura, las manos de Serena paseaban por el pecho y la espalda de su amado, mientras Darien colocaba la espalda de su amada contra el frio azulejo de la ducha para tener mejor acceso a los senos de la rubia y atenderlos debidamente.

Los suspiros y jadeos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambos el deseo iba en aumento, sus cuerpos se juntaban cada vez más y cuando el pelinegro no pudo más, acomodo la intimidad de su amada con la suya, un solo movimiento y los dos gimieron de placer, Darien marcaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, moviendo las caderas de la rubia, de nueva cuenta eran uno solo.

Cuando la pasión fue consumida, regresaron a la habitación, se tumbaron en la cama, aún desnudos pero secos y se contemplaron por una eternidad gravando en sus memorias las maravillas del ser amado, poco a poco sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones se calmaron, el cansancio por la entrega apasionada los condujo a un sueño profundo.

Serena lucía radiante en aquel vestido plata de tirantes y escote en v, sus zapatillas eran del mismo color y su maquillaje era muy natural, por su parte Darien lucía un traje negro, haciéndolo ver muy apuesto, salieron entonces de la cabaña rumbo al teatro donde sería el concierto de su amiga Michiru.

Una vez que llegaron, Haruka los esperaba para guiarlos a sus asientos preferenciales que quedaban justo en frente y muy cerca donde Michiru se pondría para dar el concierto, la gente llegaba y poco a poco se estaba llenando el lugar, también asistieron al lugar los amigos de Darien, cuando el concierto hubo terminado se encontraron y saludaron.

— ¡Hola Darien, Serena! —Saludó Hikaru acercándose a ellos, abrazando a su novia Saori que los saludaba con la mano.

— ¡Hola! —Saludaron al mismo tiempo Serena y Darien que veían acercarse a los demás amigos del pelinegro.

— ¿Verdad que fue un concierto maravilloso? —expresó Shijo luego de saludar a su amigo y novia.

—Si, Michiru es una gran violinista —expuso Serena sonriente que permanecía en los brazos de su protector novio.

—Yo la admiro mucho —añadió Shijo.

—Y perdidamente enamorado de ella —comentó Kumiko divertida.

—Eso no es cierto solo dije que la admiro, toca de una manera muy especial, transmite muchos sentimientos —explicó Shijo con un poco de rubor por el comentario de su amiga.

— ¡Buenas noches! —saludaron Michiru y Haruka llegando junto a Serena y Darien.

— ¡Buenas noches! —contestaron al unísono los ahí presentes.

—Michiru, Haruka les presento a unos amigos de Darien, ellos son Megumi, Saori, Kumiko, Hikaru, Shijo y Andrew ya lo conocen— presentó Serena.

—Mucho gusto —expresaron Michiru y Haruka.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a la señorita Kaiou? —preguntó sorprendido Shijo.

—Michiru es mi amiga —respondió Serena sonriente.

— ¿Cómo una mujer tan elegante como tú puede ser amiga de una niña como ella? —cuestionó Megumi con celos al ver como Darien la abrazaba.

—Que sea la última vez que te expresas de esa manera de Serena —amenazó Haruka molesta por la actitud despreciativa de aquella mujer.

—Es un gran honor ser amiga de tan admirable mujer, te lo aseguro —respondió Michiru deteniendo a Haruka notando que deseaba golpearla.

—Basta Megumi —alzó la voz Darien quien también era detenido por su novia.

—Creo que será mejor irnos a cenar —sugirió Michiru mirando a Serena.

—Nos vemos, gusto en saludarlos —se despidió Serena tratando de calmar a Darien y Haruka —Saori ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —pregunto la rubia volteando a verla sorprendiendo a todos.

—Claro, lo que desees —respondió Saori de forma automática.

—No la dejes sola, ahora más que nunca necesita de una amiga —pidió y se alejó con su novio y amigas.

—Entiendo, lo hare —respondió Saori —a la bondad y el amor no hay mal que le gane —afirmó sonriente.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Hikaru confundido por sus palabras.

—Yo me entiendo —respondió Saori dándole un beso —será mejor que nos vallamos —sugirió tomando del brazo a su novio.

Mientras tanto Shijo de nueva cuenta se llevaba a Megumi al carro para regresar a la ciudad, Michiru y Haruka llevaban a Serena y Darien a un restaurante muy conocido por los dos y muy elegante, a los tres les preocupaba que la rubia no se supiera comportar en aquel lugar pero los dejo sorprendidos, cuando entraron espero a que Darien le retirara la silla y una vez que se sentó y les llevaron los menús, ella seleccionó su platillo y su bebida, utilizó los cubiertos de la forma correcta y siempre pidió las cosas por favor y agradeció las atenciones.

Sin duda Serena se estaba convirtiendo en la princesa que era en el milenio de plata y que escasamente recordaban Haruka y Michiru. Luego los llevaron a la cabaña y les recordaron que la magia de ese pequeño viaje terminaba al día siguiente. Las cosas serían diferentes a partir de su regreso a sus hogares, eran observados por personas desconocidas que tenían especial atención en Darien. Además una gran sorpresa les esperaba pues verían de nueva cuenta a personas que hacía tiempo conocieron y se habían marchado con la promesa de volver a visitarlos.

En el planeta de las flores doradas, la reina Kakyuu a mandado reunir a sus Sailors Stars lights.

—A sus ordenes majestad —expresó Sailor Star Healer haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia seguida por las otras dos Sailor Stars.

—Tengo una misión muy importante que darles, es referente a mi reciente reunión con otros reyes —comenzó la reina Kakyuu indicándoles que se acercaran a ella que permanecía sentaba en su trono y ordenando a las demás personas presentes que se marcharan.

—La aceptaremos majestad, usted puede contar con nosotras —indicó Sailor Star Figther estando a su lado que fue el lugar que le indicaron.

—Como sabrán a causa de la batalla con Galaxia, la paz a regresado temporalmente porque ahora los otros gobernantes tienen la creencia de que la Sailor, mejor dicho la princesa que derrotó al caos quiera hacer lo mismo y acabe con todos los planetas y galaxias a su alrededor —continuó la reina Kakyuu con tono preocupante.

—Eso es una tontería, la princesa Serena no sería capaz, ella solo busca la paz, siempre se negó a pelear contra otra Sailor —expuso Sailor Star Meiker mostrando enojo al igual que las otras Sailor Stars, viniendo a su recuerdo aquella vez que esa rubia la hizo reír demasiado.

—Ellos quieren localizar a Sailor Moon o la princesa Serena, saben que son la misma persona, así como encontrar al enviado del bien y la legendaria copa lunar para que se encargue de equilibrar el universo, su misión es ir al planeta Tierra y advertirles a las sailors scouts que su princesa corre peligro y que deben estar preparados para otra batalla, los otros reyes no creen en la inocencia de la princesa y están seguros que ella querrá atacarlos, deben asegurarse que la princesa se encuentre bien y que su boda se realice lo antes posible —concluyó la reina Kakyuu.

—No se preocupe princesa nosotras nos encargaremos de avisarle a la princesa y de protegerla junto con sus otras sailors scouts —afirmó Sailor Star Healer.

—Entonces márchense cuanto antes y recuerden que sus únicas aliadas son las Sailor scouts del planeta Tierra, todas las demás tendrán la misión de matarla, aunque dudo mucho que lo consigan, me saludan a la princesa y al príncipe y las sailors scouts—pidió la reina Kakyuu.

Sin perder tiempo de nueva cuenta las sailors Stars lights han salido rumbo al planeta azul, contentos de regresar y volver a ver a sus amigas, creyendo que las cosas serían distintas puesto que irían en son de paz y para ayudar.

— ¿Creen que a las chicas les de gusto vernos? —interrogó Seilla a sus hermanos camino al planeta azul.

—Claro que les dará gusto —expresó Yaten sonriente pensando en una rubia que después de todo ocupaba su mente desde el día que se marcharon de aquel planeta.

—Recuerda que ellas esperan volvernos a ver, aunque es una desgracia no como quisiéramos, porque somos los portadores que malas noticias —explicó Taiki deseando ver a aquella chica inteligente que lo desafiaba.

—Aunque esta vez la diferencia es que ya somos amigos y no nos consideran enemigos —expuso sonriente Seilla, trayendo a su mente el rostro de bombón y formándose un propósito, conquistarla y quedarse con ella porque estaba seguro que era la mujer que estaba esperando.

Cerca del planeta de las flores doradas, los otros reyes y reinas estaban planeando a quién enviar a debilitar a la princesa de la luna llena así como impedir que suba al trono y las sailors encargadas de buscar al enviado del bien. Deberían formar tres equipos cada gobernante enviaría a dos sailors de su planeta, a cada equipo le asignaron su misión y los enviaron lo antes posible, según ellos para ganar ventaja sobre la reina Kakyuu que se había revelado y estaban seguros que advertiría a la princesa y las otras sailors de sus planes.

—Mira Alan ahí está el planeta azul, donde vive esa entrometida de Sailor Moon —indicó Ann aproximándose a la Tierra.

—Es cierto, dicen que ahora Sailor Moon es la Sailor más poderosa de toda la vía láctea—comentó Alan

—Por supuesto siendo una Sailor que como poder principal tiene el amor, es invencible —agregó Fiore sonriente —quisiera visitar a mi amigo Darien —añadió con cierta nostalgia.

— ¿Dijiste Darien? —preguntó Ann sorprendida por la casualidad ella también había conocido a un Darien cuando estuvo en la Tierra.

—Sí, él es príncipe y protector del planeta Tierra y mi amigo por supuesto —contestó Fiore recordando su primera estancia en aquel planeta.

—Yo también lo conocí y me parece buena idea visitarlo —respondió Ann con entusiasmo.

—Creo que será buena idea, tengo ganas de ver a Serena —expresó Alan sonriente.

Mientras tanto las chicas se han reunido en el tempo Hikawa, Raye a percibido que personas extrañas cerca del planeta Tierra, además de tener un sueño algo confuso pero que quizás les pueda ayudar con lo que están a punto de enfrentar.

— ¿Cuál fue ese sueño Raye? —preguntó Hotaru curiosa mirándola con detenimiento.

—Veía sombras ninguna conocida, unos trataban de llevarse a Serena lejos de nosotras, ella gritaba que la ayudáramos, a nosotros nos atacaban otras sailors y Darien. . . —platicó Raye sin concluir.

—Yo también ayer soñé con esa amenaza, debemos estar alertas, ahora todas las sailors de los otros planetas estarán en nuestra contra —advirtió Hotaru.

—Solo contaremos con tres Sailors a nuestro favor —comentó Amy que miraba al cielo buscando estrellas fugases.

—Yo no estoy muy segura de eso, quizás a ellas también les han metido esa idea tonta de que nuestra amiga quiera gobernar la galaxia entera —expresó Setsuna preocupada.

—Ellas lucharon junto con nosotros cuando Sailor Galaxia nos atacó, no dudo que esta vez nos ayuden —expuso Mina defendiendo a las estrellas fugases pensando en aquel chico que aún ocupaba su pensamiento.

—Esta vez deberán demostrar de qué lado están y desde el principio, debemos ponerlos a prueba —expresó Setsuna.

—Pero. . . —replicó Lita enojándose por la actitud de sus amigas.

—Es solo para asegurarnos de que Serena no corre peligro, recuerden que nuestra misión es protegerla —explicó Hotaru tratando de calmar la tensión de todas.

—Es cierto debemos hacerlo, le debemos que aún podamos disfrutar de este planeta —expuso Raye.

—Si además debemos hacerlo por aquel futuro que conocimos donde hay paz —expresó Amy.

—Pero si los ponemos a prueba seremos nosotras —dijo Lita decidida.

—Estoy de acuerdo porque si son Haruka y Michiru, se les puede pasar la mano —agregó Mina —además puede que lo sospechen y finjan pero si somos nosotras los tomaremos por sorpresa y sabremos realmente la verdad—concluyo.

—Por primera vez, te escucho hablar con sensatez Mina —expresó Amy muy sorprendida al igual que las demás presentes.

—Concuerdo con ustedes, además Haruka y Michiru por ahora están más concentradas en proteger a capa y espada a Serena —comentó Hotaru.

—Entonces es un acuerdo ustedes los pondrán a prueba, ahora debemos seguir entrenando, ya saben que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y ahora que nuestra princesa no puede transformarse en Sailor nosotras debemos protegerla —argumentó Setsuna.

Todas asintieron y entrenaron con más ánimos, ya que tres corazones estaban anhelando volver a ver a aquellos que se instalaron en sus corazones y que no han podido dejar ir.

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru están al pendiente, en el espejo de la Sailor aparecen presencias cercanas a la Tierra aun no saben sus intenciones y su misión es proteger a su princesa por aquel futuro del cual solo conocen a Rini y están seguras que eso es lo mejor, la hija de los futuros soberanos tiene lo mejor de ellos, así que lucharan por ese futuro al precio que sea necesario.

Por otro lado los enamorados se han preparado para dormir, Darien ha notado que su amada esta adolorida por el apasionado encuentro de la noche anterior y el de la mañana, sabe que habrá más encuentros de esos porque ahora están atados por su amor a un futuro juntos.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos —expresó Serena acercándose y abrazando por la espalda al pelinegro que estaba admirando la luna llena desde la ventana.

—No dejaré que nada me separe de ti, te amo y eres lo único importante en mi vida —respondió Darien volteándose entrelazando sus manos con las de ella y depositando un beso lento a su amada.

— Para amarte yo he nacido, no habrá persona que pueda alejarme de ti, te lo aseguro —expresó la rubia decidida.

Se fueron a dormir abrazados no sin antes darse besos mutuos de buenas noches, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que aún tenían.


	9. Defendiendo el futuro

Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, he tenido demasiado trabajo, por fin pude terminar el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y ya viene lo más interesante, ¿Cómo reaccionara Darien ante el acercamiento de Seilla con su novia?

Con cariño Luz de Luna.

9. Defendiendo el futuro.

La media noche había caído y de nueva cuenta la cajita musical sonó, despertando a los futuros soberanos de la Tierra, proyecto esta vez la secuencia de la primer revelación de su pasado.

En la pista de patinaje está otra vez la rubia, dando vueltas esperando al pelinegro como todas las noches desde aquella vez en que se conocieron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Si te ven te apresaran, vete por favor —decía la rubia preocupada.

—He venido porque no dejare que te cases con otro que no sea yo —respondió el pelinegro decidido tomándola en sus brazos.

—Yo también quiero permanecer a tu lado, pero no puedo, debo cumplir con la promesa de matrimonio que mi madre hizo con mi prometido —explicó la rubia, sollozando y aferrándose a los brazos de su amor.

—Yo también estoy comprometido, me niego a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y sobre todo que no amo, mi corazón te pertenece —declaró el pelinegro besando despacio a la rubia.

—Yo también te amo, pero mi futuro matrimonio es inevitable, solo puedo decirte que será por el bien de muchas personas —contestó la rubia.

— ¿Qué personas pueden ser más importantes, que tu propia felicidad? — cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Déjame permanecer en tu recuerdo, aún cuando no pueda permanecer a tú lado —expresó llorando la rubia, depositando un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

—Encontraré una forma para que tú y yo estemos juntos —declaró el pelinegro, depositando un fugaz beso marchándose a toda prisa al escuchar que los guardias del palacio llamaban a la princesa.

**Serena se incorporó **y tomó en sus manos aquella cajita musical cuya misión era recordar o relatar su historia de amor, regresando a la cama con su amado que mantenía un brazo extendido para recibirla.

—Continúo con el relato de nuestra historia del milenio de plata ¿acaso hay un mensaje oculto que quiere revelarnos? —cuestionó Serena, abriéndola y escuchando de nueva cuenta la melodía.

—Es lo más probable, porque nuestros recuerdos de la vida pasada estaban olvidados, pero nuestras palabras atravesaron el tiempo y el espacio—comentó Darien acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

—Y a través de esta cajita musical que fue la promesa de nuestro amor, lo recordamos —sonrió Serena y besó a su amado, dejando la cajita debajo de la almohada.

—Creo que es mejor que sigamos durmiendo mañana temprano tenemos que regresar —sugirió Darien acomodando a su amada en sus brazos para retomar el sueño.

—Dulces sueños amor —deseó Serena a su amado.

—Contigo a mi lado, siempre tengo sueños hermosos —susurró Darien a su oído sintiendo que se estremecía, contento de provocar eso en ella.

**El domingo muy temprano **Haruka y Michiru pasaron por los futuros soberanos, fueron a desayunar antes de regresar a casa, durante el desayuno, las chicas informaron de las últimas decisiones tomadas por las otras.

—Ayer hablamos con Setsuna, se reunieron en el templo para hablar de un sueño que tuvo Raye —comenzó Haruka tomando su café.

—Dice que ha visto que tú corres peligro, que te llevan lejos y nosotras no podemos hacer nada, ni Darien, lo mismo soñó Hotaru—continuó Michiru partiendo su hot cakes.

—Sabemos que vienen por Serena, pero esos sueños son lo que ya conocemos —comentó Darien tomando un bocado de los huevos revueltos que había pedido.

—Concluyeron que otra vez se dará una batalla entre sailors, aunque esta vez será con desventaja, porque todas estarán en nuestra contra —expresó Haruka con preocupación.

—Solo tres estarán a nuestro favor de todas las demás —comentó Serena sin mirarlos y jugando con sus wafles.

—Ese es el punto, ellas pensaron igual aunque no estamos seguras de ello, por eso planearon que si vienen los pondremos a prueba —argumentó Michiru.

—Espera, Setsuna dijo que ellas los pondrían a prueba y esperan que tú las apoyes en esa decisión —expresó Haruka mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Saben lo que opinó de las peleas, aunque si es necesario estar seguros que están de nuestro lado, apoyo esa decisión —respondió Serena tomando de su vaso de jugo con una tranquilidad que dejo sorprendidas a las chicas.

Por su parte Darien estaba orgulloso de las nuevas actitudes de su amada, no había duda que cuando ella subiera al trono sería una soberana ejemplar y aquella historia del Tokio de cristal donde la paz reina sería cierto, además lo que ansiaba era la llegada de su otro tesoro que sería su hija, tal vez aquel futuro que les revelaron fuera incierto hoy, pero le había gustado y luchara porque se haga realidad.

**La hora de la comida ha llegado** y luego de un duro entrenamiento las chicas se han reunido en el templo Hikawa para comer juntas, Lita con ayuda de Setsuna se encargan de asar la carne, mientras que Amy y Hotaru preparan el guacamole con una salsa mexicana (es jitomate, cebolla, cilandro y picante), Raye y Mina se encargan de arreglar la mesa y preparar agua fresca de jamaica y horchata.

Cuando se encontraban a mitad de la comida, Raye y Hotaru se pusieron serias y sus ojos miraban fijamente a un punto lejano, estaban teniendo una visión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo? —preguntó Amy muy preocupada.

—Están cerca, antiguos enemigos vendrán muy pronto, no puedo ver las intenciones con las que vienen —respondió Raye con angustia.

—Lo sabemos bien, nadie que venga en estos momentos viene con buenas intenciones—expuso Lita.

—Las estrellas fugases llegarán en cualquier momento, deben estar listas para ponerlas a prueba —reveló Hotaru que apenas salía del trance.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es muy pronto no lo creen? —cuestionó Mina sorprendida, levantándose de su silla y sintiendo una presencia cerca de ellas.

—No quieren perder el tiempo y que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, ya están aquí —advirtió Setsuna levantándose también de la mesa.

—A llegado la hora, transformémonos —dijo Raye sacando su pluma de transformación.

**Mientras tanto las estrellas fugases **llegaron y se dirigieron al lugar donde podían sentir el resplandor de las otras sailors que estaban reunidas.

— ¿Estás seguro que es mejor llegar ahora? —preguntó Yaten.

—Nuestra reina dijo que debíamos darnos prisa, porque los otros reyes ya estaban tomando medidas —expuso Seilla emocionado porque la volvería ver y esta vez decidido a llevársela con él.

—Así es no debemos perder tiempo, además a ellas les dará gusto vernos—expresó Taiki con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—Ya casi llegamos, se siente el resplandor de casi todas —comentó Yaten apresurando su paso impaciente por ver a cierta rubia.

Cuando llegaron al templo Hikawa esperaban escuchar las risas o peleas de las chicas pero solo obtuvieron un profundo silencio y luego de una ráfaga de viento aparecieron seis Sailor scouts frente de ellos.

— ¡Hola chicas! —saludaron los tres al unisonó extrañados por el recibimiento de las chicas.

— ¿A que han venido? —interrogó Sailor Júpiter tomando posición de ataque.

—Hemos venido por Serena —respondió Seilla.

—Pues no se la llevaran —advirtió Sailor Mercurio lanzando un ataque.

— ¿Qué pasa? Para ser broma no me gusta —exclamó Yaten enfadado esquivando el ataque junto con sus hermanos.

Obtuvieron como respuesta otro ataque de Sailor Marte y Saturn, así que se transformaron en Sailor Stars lights, pero solo esquivaron los ataques de cuatro de las sailors, las otras dos se encaminaron a la entrada del templo y recibieron a los futuros soberanos junto con las otras sailors scouts, Sailor Star Faither camino en dirección de Serena que estaba al lado de Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus y Neptiun, pero fue interceptada por el ataque combinado de Sailor Sailor Marte y Sailor Mercurio.

—Bombón, diles que se detengan hemos venido a ayudar —pidió Sailor Star Fither intentando una vez más llegar cerca de la rubia. Pero ella solo se oculto detrás de Tuxedo Mask.

—Por favor chicas recapaciten, solo queremos ayudar a proteger a su princesa —expuso Sailor Star Meiker sin atacar a sus oponentes.

Las sailors Stars lights se estaban debilitando por los ataques que no pudieron esquivar, entonces se escuchó un grito que sorprendió a los presentes:

—Ya basta —gritó aquella voz que hacía tiempo no la escuchaban, pero que estaba muy cerca era Sailor Chibi Moon que se puso enfrente de las Sailors Stars lights.

—Esto no te incumbe Sailor Chibi Moon, apártate —gritó Sailor Saturn tratando de llegar a ella para quitarla del combate.

—Claro que me incumbe están cometiendo una injusticia, ustedes son más, además ellas no las están atacando —reclamó Sailor Chibi Moon buscando con la mirada a la persona que podía detener esto.

—Sailor Chibi Moon deja que las chicas cumplan con su misión, tenemos que hablar —ordenó Serena mirándola fijamente con mirada suplicante, permaneciendo abrazada de Tuxedo Mask.

—Pero. . . —fue interrumpida Sailor Chibi Moon por Tuxedo Mask.

—Haz caso Chibi Moon, ven aquí —ordenó Tuxedo Mask y ella no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y caminar a donde se encontraban sus padres.

Todavía no salía del área de combate Sailor Chibi Moon cuando uno de los ataques de las chicas iba a golpearla, Tuxedo Mask trató de llegar a protegerla, para su suerte Sailor Star Faither que estaba cerca de ella la tomó en brazos y rodó por el piso poniendo a salvo a Sailor Chibi Moon, ante tal suceso los ataques de las sailors scouts se detuvieron, Tuxedo Mask ayudó a Sailor Chibi Moon y Sailor Star Faither, las otras Sailor Star fueron a ver como se encontraba, mientras que Tuxedo Mask llevaba a Chibi Moon junto con Serena que permanecía detrás de Sailor Plutón.

— ¡Bienvenidas al planeta Tierra! —recibió Sailor Venus con una gran sonrisa.

—Disculpen el recibimiento, pero debíamos estar seguras —argumentó Sailor Mercurio.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron las Stars lights al unisonó al escuchar las palabras de la otra Sailor.

—Sabemos que otras sailors vendrán para matar a nuestra princesa y nosotras debemos protegerla —anunció Sailor Marte.

—Pero nosotras somos sus amigas, hemos venido para ayudar —reclamó Sailor Star Healer molesta.

—Las entiendo yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo —respondió Sailor Star Meiker estrechando la mano de Sailor Mercurio.

**Mientras las Sailor scouts** saludaban a sus visitas, Serena, Darien, Rini, Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka, se marcharon al departamento del pelinegro para hablar con Rini y explicarle la escena que había presenciado y saber la razón por la que ella había vuelto al pasado.

Seiya comenzó a buscar a Serena con la mirada, no la encontró y tampoco estaban Darien, ni aquella desconocida jovencita que las protegió, ni las otras chicas, pero de ellas era normal nunca se llevaron bien, aunque todavía no podía creer que Serena la persona por la que había vuelto, aquella que estaba en contra de las peleas no había interferido en nada permaneció inmóvil y lejana del lugar, luego tendría tiempo de hablar con ella para saber porque reaccionó de esa manera.

— ¿Dónde está Serena? —preguntó Seiya esperando que las chicas le dieran razón de ella, las chicas voltearon a todos lados y la llamaron pero no respondió.

—Debió haberse ido para recibir a Rini, ella también acaba de llegar —respondió Raye.

— ¿Quién es Rini? —interrogó Yaten caminando junto a Mina a la mesa donde habían estado comiendo.

—Es la hermana menor de Serena, acaba de regresar de un intercambio escolar —se apresuró a contestar Luna, la verdadera identidad de Rini debía permanecer en secreto para proteger el futuro.

—Con razón no la vimos la primera vez que estuvimos ahí —dijo Taiki sentándose al lado de Amy en la mesa.

—Debemos hablar con ella de inmediato y advertirle del peligro que se aproxima —expresó Seiya con preocupación.

—Sabemos que vendrán para matar a Serena ahora que la consideran la Sailor más fuerte y que puede hacer lo mismo que Galaxia —explicó Artemis.

—Aunque si vienen buscando a Sailor Moon no la encontraran —aseguró Lita sirviéndoles unos vasos con agua.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Seiya preocupándose.

—Serena perdió su transformación con la última batalla por eso a ella no la encontraran—argumentó Mina.

—Se equivocan porque ella aún corre peligro, si ella se transforma en la princesa la atacaran pues saben que son la misma persona —expuso Yaten con preocupación después de todo le tenía cariño a Serena y sabía lo importante que era para Mina.

—Eso sí es importante que lo sepa —dijo Amy preocupándose.

—Por eso debemos hablar de inmediato con ella —expresó Seiya levantándose de la mesa para que le dijeran a donde ir.

—Hoy no, será mañana —dijo Luna marchándose del templo a toda prisa.

—No insistas Seiya, es mejor decirle mañana —dijo Raye, deteniéndolo del brazo.

—Esta vez somos nosotras las que protegeremos al planeta Tierra, no hemos tomado nada a la ligera, de eso pueden estar seguros —explicó Amy.

**En el departamento de Darien **permanecen sentados en la sala Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Rini, Serena y el pelinegro se están encargando de preparar té.

—Todo va a salir bien, yo te protegeré —declaró Darien abrazando a Serena para darle seguridad, noto que ella cambio su actitud a temerosa cuando las Stars lights llegaron, quizás aquellas pesadillas regresaron a su mente y temió que en ese momento se hicieran realidad.

—Cuando lo escuche, tuve miedo que en ese momento me separan de ti —apretó Serena al pelinegro.

— Entre tú y yo enseñaremos al mundo lo que es amor, amor que resiste toda tormenta y el dolor —declaró Darien y besó tierna y lentamente a su amada para transmitirle amor y paz a su temeroso corazón.

Cuando entraron a la sala entregaron las bebidas a las presentes, las cuales conversaban sobre la salud de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal y de las fieles protectoras del reino.

—Nos da mucho gusto tenerte devuelta por acá — expresó Serena abrazando de nueva cuenta a Rini.

—A mí también me da gusto venir aunque hubiera querido venir por otras razones, tengo una misión que cumplir —informó Rini a los presentes tomando su taza de té — ¡esta delicioso!

—Qué bueno que te gusto, fue Serena la que lo hizo —declaró Darien sonriente tomando la mano de su amada entre la suya.

—Así que eso del cambio era enserio —comentó Haruka mirando a Serena.

—Lo he demostrado ¿no es así? —expresó Serena tranquila y orgullosa de que su futura hija elogiara su té.

—Como les decía he venido con una misión, la Sailor del futuro me dijo que en la puerta del tiempo están sucediendo cosas extrañas que ponían en peligro al futuro, dijo otra de las Sailor que los futuros soberanos estaban en peligro, sobre todo la princesa de la luna llena, he venido a prevenirlos y ayudar para que el futuro no cambie, porque de ser así entonces yo. . . —se le quebró la voz a Rini y se arrojó a los brazos de Serena.

—No permitiremos que nada afecte el futuro, todo va estar bien, te lo prometo —dijo Serena depositando un beso en el pelo de Rini.

—Así es Rini, nos encargaremos de proteger el futuro —aseguró Darien regalándole un capullo de rosa roja.

—Gracias, ahora pueden explicar la pelea entre Sailors que vi —pidió Rini muy contenta.

—Verás Rini, ellas vinieron la otra vez que te fuiste al futuro, tuvimos una pelea muy difícil y al final ellas demostraron ser nuestras aliadas, pero hemos descubierto que ahora Serena, mejor dicho Sailor Moon es la Sailor más fuerte y quieren matarla porque ya otra Sailor intento gobernar el universo entero y causo mucho daño, pero Sailor Moon logró vencerla y regresar la paz —explicó Hotaru.

—Lo que viste fue la prueba de fidelidad que las chicas les pusieron, en estos momentos debemos estar bien seguros de quienes son nuestros aliados y quienes nuestros enemigos —añadió Setsuna.

—Entonces nuestros enemigos esta vez serán también Sailors —concluyó Rini.

—Sí, pero nosotras estamos preparadas para lo que viene y nos aseguraremos que tú sigas existiendo —afirmó Michiru.

—Porque eres lo más valioso para los futuros soberanos y nosotros te queremos mucho —expresó Haruka.

—Debemos llevarte a casa Serena, recuerda que le prometimos a tu papá regresarte —expresó Haruka.

—Es cierto, debo regresar a casa, vámonos Rini —expresó Serena levantándose.

—Nos vemos mañana Darien —se despidió Rini dándole un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

—Que descanses Rini, tú también —le pidió el pelinegro a su amada a la cual le daba un fugaz beso.

**Apenas iban a salir del edificio **cuando Michiru advirtió a Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru del peligro que estaba ahí, sin ser vistas se transformaron y pidieron a Darien que llevará de regreso al departamento a Serena y Rini, entonces salieron las sailors scouts.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren en nuestro planeta? —interrogó Sailor Uranus a las tres personas que pretendían entrar al edificio donde residía el príncipe de la Tierra.

—Hemos venido de visita, deseamos ver a Darien —respondió Fiore tratando de avanzar.

—Eso no será posible —advirtió Sailor Neptiun interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¿Por qué no? El es mi amigo y deseo verlo —cuestionó Fiore sin poder avanzar por el bloqueo de Sailor Neptiun.

—Me temo que eso no será posible en estos momentos cualquier persona que venga de otro planeta es nuestro enemigo —explicó Sailor Plut.

—Y nuestra misión es proteger a Darien de cualquier amenaza como ustedes —añadió Sailor Saturn apuntando con su báculo.

—Nosotros somos amigos de Darien, en cuanto me vea se los dirá —expresó Ann molesta por la actitud de esas desconocidas Sailors scouts.

Las sailors scouts lanzaron sus ataques, por su parte Ann, Alan y Fiore se defendían de ellas, entonces Tuxedo Mask salió.

—Deténganse, ellos son amigos míos —declaró Tuxedo Mask, de inmediato las Sailor cesaron los ataques pero quedaron al frente del pelinegro protegiéndolo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Ellos vienen de otro planeta —interrogó Sailor Uranus.

—Ellos fueron purificados por Sailor Moon y son nuestros amigos, dejen que ella decida —pidió Tuxedo Mask acercándose a Fiore, Ann y Alan, si sus intenciones eran otras prefería que le hicieran el daño a él antes que a su amada Serena.

Fiore lo abrazó, luego se lanzo a sus brazos Ann que no lo soltaba y se había colgado de su cuello, Alan camino apresuradamente cuando vio a Serena salir del edificio acompañada de otra Sailor que era desconocida para él.

—Serena ¡que hermosa estás! —saludó Alan sonriendo y extendiendo sus brazos para que la rubia hiciera lo que Ann con Darien.

—Ann ¿no crees que ya fue mucho saludo? Deja respirar a Darien —exigió Serena tratando de calmar sus celos.

—Dime Fiore ¿a que han venido? —preguntó Darien llegando rápidamente al lado de Serena abrazándola.

—Pasábamos por el planeta Tierra y me acorde de ti, entonces decidimos venir a visitarlos, pero tal parece que llegamos en mal momento —indicó Fiore con la cabeza, donde se encontraban las sailors scouts.

—Chicas todo está bien, Fiore es un amigo de la infancia de Darien, Ann y Alan también son nuestros amigos de hace tiempo, ellos están al tanto de mi identidad como Sailor Moon solamente —enfatizó Serena en sus últimas palabras.

—De acuerdo, debemos irnos recuerda que te esperan —respondió Haruka indicando que subiera al automóvil.

—Yo me voy con Darien —anunció Rini tomando de la mano al pelinegro.

—Tú ve con Haruka y nosotros llegamos detrás de ustedes —dijo Darien a Serena que asintió con la cabeza y entro al automóvil.

—Chicos fue un gusto verlos, luego hablaremos —dijo Serena a los recién llegados.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Darien que era llevado por Rini de la mano a toda prisa al automóvil para no dejar mucha distancia del automóvil de Haruka que ya había arrancado.

Dejaron entonces ahí parados a los recién llegados con muchas preguntas y confusiones, ¿Quiénes eran esas nuevas Sailor y donde habían quedado las otras que eran las fieles compañeras de Sailor Moon?, ¿Quién era esa niña que andaba con Serena y tenía mucha confianza con Darien?

Llegaron a la casa de Serena, los señores Tsukino recibieron a Rini muy alegres y las chicas se despidieron, Darien se quedo afuera de la casa con su novia solo unos instantes.

— ¡Buenas noches amor!, ¿iras? —preguntó Darien temiendo obtener una negativa.

—Como todas las noches, al calor de tus brazos estoy presa —susurró Serena al oído de su amado.

—Cuando estás en mis brazos todo el mundo desaparece —dijo Darien abrazándola y dándole un corto beso.

Salió el señor Tsukino que solo vio cuando Darien le daba un beso en la frente a Serena y le deseaba buenas noches. La rubia paso por un lado de su padre y entró a la casa para convivir con su hermana, la cual ya se encontraba en su habitación recordando lo vivido la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Serena fue a la habitación de Rini y le dio las buenas noches, luego se fue a arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente, de nueva cuenta llego a su recuerdo aquel sueño en el que es separada de Darien y ahora que llegó Seilla sintió que se realizaría, haría todo lo posible para que eso no pasara.

Luego que se aseguró la rubia de que todos en su casa dormían, fue al encuentro con su amado, él la esperaba en la cama, ella llego junto al pelinegro y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Cada mañana al despertar quiero escuchar tu voz hablar y en las tardes quiero salir descubrir el mundo junto a ti y en las noches quiero contar las estrellas contigo, te amo tanto—susurró Darien a su amada, había sentido en aquel abrazo el temor que la embargaba, el mismo que sintió él cuando apareció aquel que quiso reemplazarlo.  
—Nuestro amor no pasará tú y yo llegaremos donde nunca nadie fue jamás—declaró Serena dándole el beso de las buenas noches, quedándose poco a poco dormida aferrada a los brazos de su amado Darien.

Mientras Serena dormía en el departamento de Darien, Seilla permanecía afuera de la casa de la rubia, había estado esperando tanto el momento en que la volviera a ver, esperaba recibir un gran abrazo de bienvenida y no recibió nada, mañana sería otro día y tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella en la preparatoria, ya que los chicos regresarían a estudiar con ellas y además volverían a cantar dejando un mensaje en sus canciones llamando al enviado del bien para que les ayude a equilibrar el universo.


	10. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

Mil disculpas por el retraso de la actualización, he tenido demasiado trabajo, además estuve enferma, por fin pude terminar el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios.

Con cariño Luz de Luna.

10. Sorpresas y más sorpresas.

El astro rey de nueva cuenta anuncia el inicio de otro día, Serena ha despertado al mismo tiempo que su amado aún lo mantiene abrazado, él solo la contempla con ternura y ella le sonríe, con ello se decían que una vez más su amor enfrentaría una gran prueba que estaban seguros la vencerían.

—Rini —susurró Serena y de inmediato apareció en la habitación de su hija junto con Darien.

—Serena no —gritaba Rini teniendo una pesadilla.

—Rini despierta, aquí estoy —dijo Serena separándose del pelinegro y tomando la mano de Rini que despertaba en ese momento y la abrazaba fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te llevaban lejos y yo. . . —decía Rini aferrándose más a la rubia.

—Tranquila aquí estoy, solo fue una pesadilla —con dulce tono trataba de calmar a la pequeña.

—No permitiré que te alejen de nuestro lado Rini —expuso Darien abrazando a los dos grandes amores de su vida.

— ¿Darien? ¿Por qué estás aquí y en pijama? —interrogó Rini sorprendida.

—Je je je. . . verás. . . yo. . . —río nervioso el pelinegro sonrojándose sin saber cómo explicar su presencia.

—Estaba conmigo y escuche que me llamabas entonces vinimos los dos —respondió Serena tranquila esperando que Rini no preguntara nada más.

—Eso quiere decir que ya tienes tu poder de teletransportación —afirmó Rini mirando a Serena.

—Así es ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de mi poder? —preguntó Serena ante el comentario de la pelirosa.

—En el futuro lo usabas cuando tenía pesadillas, para llegar a mi habitación y consolarme, siempre llegaban juntos —explico Rini sonriente pues se sentía en casa esta vez en el pasado.

—Puedes llevarme a mi departamento se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a la preparatoria —pidió Darien a su amada.

—Cierto se nos está haciendo tarde, Rini tu también debes arreglarte para ir a la escuela —expresó Serena abrazando a Darien y desapareciendo de la vista de la pequeña.

**Minutos más tarde Darien **llego por Serena y Rini para irse a sus respectivas escuelas, en el camino sus futuros padres le explicaban lo acontecido desde su última partida y que ahora Darien era el profesor de Serena y los cuidados que debían tener con la demás gente para que no fuera descubierto su noviazgo.

Primero dejaron a Rini en su escuela y después como era la costumbre Serena se bajaba del automóvil unas cuadras antes de llegar a la preparatoria, justo una cuadra antes de llegar una camioneta se detuvo y abrió la puerta asustando a la rubia.

— ¡Buenos días bombón!, sube te llevamos a la preparatoria —saludó Seiya sonriente.

— ¡Buenos días Seiya!, no es necesario ya está muy cerca —contestó Serena sonriendo.

—No deberías andar sola, recuerda que corres peligro —expuso Taiki bajando de la camioneta.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, fuimos enviados para protegerte y ayudar a proteger este hermoso planeta—añadió Yaten.

—Está bien iré con ustedes —asintió Serena subiendo a la camioneta sentándose al lado de Seiya, mientras que Yaten iba como copiloto y Taiki de conductor.

**En la entrada de la preparatoria** había una gran cantidad de alumnas esperando la llegada de los three lights.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? — preguntó Ann apenas pudiendo llegar donde se encontraban las chicas a la espera de la llegada de sus amigos.

—Es por los three lights, han regresado a estudiar a nuestra escuela—respondió Mina emocionada.

— ¿Y esos quiénes son? —preguntó Alan molesto también por los gritos de las estudiantes de la preparatoria al ver llegar la camioneta de los chicos.

—Son unos cantantes muy famosos y vendrán a estudiar a nuestra preparatoria —respondió Lita tratando de esquivar a las compañeras de preparatoria.

—Son personas común y corrientes no veo porque deban hacer tanto alboroto por ellos —expresó Alan cuando de repente escucho gritar.

— ¡Serena! ¿Pero qué haces con los chicos? —interrogaron las chicas al unísono, justo en el momento en que la rubia era ayudada por Seiya a bajar de la camioneta y vista por su adorado Darien.

—La encontramos cerca de la preparatoria y la trajimos hasta acá —respondió Taiki que junto con Seiya resguardaban a Serena de las admiradoras que querían hacerle daño por la envidia.

—Ahora es más cuando deben protegerla y no dejarla sola —reclamó Yaten abriendo el paso para poder avanzar de la entrada.

—Pero ella no viene sola, la trae. . . —se defendía Mina al lado de Yaten cuando una mano le impidió seguir hablando.

—Tendremos más cuidado y ya no la dejaremos sola —se apresuró a responder Amy un poco nerviosa ya que su amiga iba a descubrir a los enamorados y llegando al lado de Taiki.

— ¡Buenos días joven Seiya! —se escuchó y de inmediato las admiradoras se hicieron a un lado para darle paso a la presidenta del club oficial de admiradoras del grupo musical.

— ¡Buenos días Sonoko! —saludó Seiya a la joven que se había puesto enfrente de él y que no los dejaba avanzar.

—Por lo visto, ya se me adelantaron en darles la bienvenida —mencionó Sonoko señalando a Serena que era abrazada por Seiya sin decir palabra alguna.

—Nos permites Sonoko, queremos llegar temprano a clases y se nos está haciendo tarde —pidió Taiki tomando del brazo a Serena y empezando a caminar.

—Disculpen no era mi intención entorpecer sus actividades —expresó Sonoko haciéndose a un lado y mirando de mala gana a Serena la cual permanecía con la vista hacia abajo.

**Cuando entraron al salón de clases **el profesor Chiba ya estaba ahí y observaba los nombres de los cinco nuevos alumnos que se incorporaban a su clase, ahora no solo se tenía que cuidar de Alan pues sabía que él tenía interés en su novia, sino también de Ann que lo acosaría y le buscaría problemas con la dueña de su corazón, así como de otro recién llegado y del que más celos tenía, aquel que pidió poder reemplazarlo cuando él estaba lejos de la razón de su vida.

Los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y entonces Darien llamo a los cinco alumnos y los presentó a la clase y les indico el lugar donde se sentarían, poniendo a Alan detrás de Serena y a Seiya lejos de su amada. Taiki y Yaten fueron sentados con Amy y Mina respectivamente, Ann fue sentada con Lita.

Gran sorpresa fue la que se llevaron los three lights cuando vieron al príncipe de la Tierra como su profesor, Alan y Ann también se sorprendieron y los tres interesados en los futuros soberanos del Tokio de Cristal, vieron obstáculos pero no se darían por vencidos, tenían un objetivo y harían lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre de receso, la primera en salir del salón fue Serena y detrás de ella, Seiya y Alan, pero fueron interceptados por el club de admiradoras de Seiya que arrastró al cantante por los pasillos hasta el jardín más cercano, con dificultad Alan pudo salir de la multitud.

Serena respiraba profundo en la azotea, últimamente ese se había convertido su lugar predilecto cuando quería esquivar las preguntas de las chicas sobre su relación con Darien, sintió entonces que una presencia diferente a la del amor de su vida se acercaba y se teletransporto a la biblioteca, lugar en el cual se sintió llamada, cuando llego tomo un libro que había estado leyendo por pequeños lapsos de tiempo y entonces su mirada se encontró con el profesor Chiba que también leía un libro, eran participes de un silencio maravilloso y juntos descubrieron que se comunicaban con la vista.

Los temores y celos de Darien por parte de los recién llegados fueron comunicados a la rubia y ella le transmitió seguridad así como sus temores, aquellos en que su pesadilla se vuelve tan real y es alejada de su gran amor.

**Mientras tanto las chicas y los otros dos cantantes **buscaban a su hermano y amiga respectivamente.

— ¿Dónde se metieron Serena y Seiya? —preguntaba Mina buscando con la vista a sus amigos.

—Ese tal Seiya fue llevado por unas chicas al jardín de allá —indicó Alan apuntando con su dedo la dirección.

— ¿Y Serena donde está? —preguntó Taiki preocupado.

—Se me perdió y no la he encontrado —respondió Seiya que por fin se había librado de sus admiradoras.

—Debemos encontrarla, ahora más que nunca debe estar protegida —advirtió Yaten preocupado también.

—Si no encontramos a Serena busquemos a Darien —sugirió Lita empezando a caminar.

—Lo más seguro es que ella este colgándose de su cuello en este momento —comentó Ann molesta y celosa al recrear la escena en su pensamiento.

—Nos preocupa Serena, no Darien —expuso Seiya celoso.

—Es la forma más segura de encontrarla y saber si no han intentado atacarla —respondió Mina ilusionada con corazones en sus ojos.

—Darien es capaz de encontrar a Serena en cualquier lugar que este, así como de percibir cuando ella se mete en problemas —explicó Raye sorprendiendo a los reunidos por su llegada.

—El siempre la rescata del peligro —afirmó Amy —por eso debemos buscarlo.

El receso termino y Serena no fue encontrada por sus amigas y nuevos protectores, para su sorpresa la rubia estaba en su lugar sentada, lista para empezar la clase, no tuvieron oportunidad de preguntarle donde se había metido, porque el profesor Chiba empezó de inmediato su clase.

Todos se preguntaban así mismos la razón por la cual no pudieron percibir la presencia de Serena y Darien durante el receso, pareciera que su poder como príncipes se hubiera desvanecido y su resplandor opacado. A la hora de la salida las chicas esperaban a la rubia para hablar con ella, así como los hermanos Kou, fue la última en salir del salón de clases.

—Serena ¿Dónde estuviste todo el receso? —preguntó Amy preocupada.

—Te estuvimos buscando bombón —expresó Seiya acercándose a su lado.

—No es recomendable que andes sola —dijo Taiki con preocupación.

—Donde estuve no importa, estoy bien y en caso de estar en peligro Haruka y Michiru estarían ahí —respondió Serena muy seria caminando sin voltear a mirar a nadie.

—Espera Serena, debemos hablar contigo de algo muy importante una de las razones por las que fuimos enviados —pidió Yaten tomando del brazo a la rubia para que se detuviera.

—Ahora no puedo —dijo Serena soltándose del agarre.

—Es que no entiendes que se trata de tu seguridad —gritó Seiya enojado.

—Entiendo que corro peligro, hablaremos más tarde en casa de Raye, ahora debo irme a estudiar, a la misma hora de siempre chicas —respondió Serena molesta, sorprendiendo a los hermanos Kou, entonces llegaron Haruka y Michiru por ella en el automóvil.

—Serena está muy cambiada ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Seiya dolido por la forma en que ella le respondió.

—Ella ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí —respondió Lita que se marchaba acompañada de las otras a casa de Raye.

**Cuando la hora del entrenamiento llegó **todas las chicas se reunieron en el templo Hikawa, también llegaron los hermanos Kou, detrás de ellos llegaron los futuros soberanos y su heredera.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —saludó Darien que abrazaba a Serena y tenía de la mano a Rini.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —saludaron al unísono los presentes, haciendo un circulo para mirarse todos a la cara.

— ¿Y qué quieren hablar conmigo? —interrogó Serena que seguía abrazada de Darien.

—Debemos advertirte del peligro que corres, bombón —comenzó Seiya tratando de acercarse a Serena.

—Sabemos que la vida de Serena está en peligro, vendrán buscándola como Sailor Moon pero ella ha perdido su transformación —expuso Darien que apretaba más su abrazo.

—Pero aún existe otro peligro, la buscaran también como la princesa Serena, saben que las dos son una misma persona —explico Taiki.

—Así que no debes usar tus poderes de princesa, de lo contrario te encontraran muy fácilmente —advirtió Yaten preocupado.

—No puedo —susurró Serena mirando directo a los ojos una a una de sus fieles amigas —no voy a abandonarlas, todas debemos proteger a la Tierra, yo les demostrare que no soy ninguna amenaza y lo único que deseo para los habitantes de la Tierra y para las personas que amo es la paz —expresó Serena muy enérgica.

—Si te atacan, pueden matarte —gritó Seiya desesperado.

—Aunque seas la Sailor más fuerte ellos son mayoría y mucha gente morirá tratando de protegerte —explicó Taiki mirando de reojo a Amy.

—Aunque sean mayoría, yo les demostrare que con mi poder protegeré a todo el planeta, que el poder de la amistad y del amor son lo más poderoso que existe —respondió Serena parándose enfrente de los hermanos Kou.

—Pero si no puedes transformarte en princesa, ¿Cómo seguirás con el entrenamiento? —interrogó Raye.

—De eso hablaremos después, pensaremos en una solución para ello —respondió Serena mirando a los ojos a Darien, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y Rini los miraba contenta.

—Por fin te hemos encontrado Endimión —se escuchó la voz de una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo negro, acompañada de un hombre alto y delgado también de pelo negro y bigote.

Los reunidos se sorprendieron, esperaban que fueran en busca de Serena pero no de Darien, de inmediato y sin pensar en las consecuencias de la revelación de su identidad las chicas se transformaron en Sailor, así como los hermanos Kou, Darien se transformó en príncipe y Serena permaneció igual.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren? —interrogó el príncipe Endimión que protegía a Serena.

—Somos el rey Endimión y la reina Gea, tus padres —reveló el hombre que se acercaba junto con la mujer.

— ¿Qué? —expresaron las sailors y el pelinegro.

—Eso no puede ser cierto mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era un niño —expresó el príncipe Endimión con tristeza en su mirada.

—Ese fue el recuerdo que te pusimos para protegernos—explicó la reina Gea.

— ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? —interrogó el príncipe Endimión.

—Este no es el lugar indicado para hablar, podemos ir a otro lado —pidió el rey Endimión creando una puerta que se abría y lo invitaba a pasar.

—Deja que tu corazón te guie y escucha el llamado de la sangre —dijo la reina Gea que notaba la desconfianza por parte del príncipe.

—No vayas, puede ser una trampa —advirtió Sailor Plutón.

—Cuiden de Serena, necesito respuestas a tantas preguntas que he tenido desde hace tiempo—pidió el príncipe Endimión.

—Darien —susurró Serena cuando lo vio a los ojos —vuelve pronto —pidió la rubia recibiendo un tierno beso de parte de su amado, confiando que aquellas personas realmente eran los padres de Darien y no le harían daño.

—No puedo estar mucho tiempo separado de ti, no quiero dejarte, peor sería si te llevo conmigo y te pasa algo —expuso el pelinegro abrazando a la rubia.

—No vayas, puede ser una trampa para atacar a Serena —mencionó Sailor Chibi Moon que veía amenazada su existencia si uno de ellos dos moría.

—Todo va a estar bien, Serena estará a salvo aquí, así como tú —dijo el príncipe Endimión sonriéndole a la pelirosa y abrazándola también.

**Luego se levanto y siguió al rey** Endimión y la reina Gea entrando por aquella puerta que desapareció detrás del pelinegro. Llegaron a un enorme jardín rodeado de rosales blancos y rojos, caminaron entonces hasta el palacio donde se sentaron los reyes en sus tronos e indicaron a el príncipe donde sentarse.

—Sabemos que tus recuerdos antes de nuestra separación son escasos así que empezaremos desde el origen de esta situación —explicó la reina Gea sonriéndole.

—Cuando el reino Milenio de plata estaba en su máximo esplendor, el tiempo de sucesión del trono de la Luna y la Tierra había llegado pero solo podía ser si los herederos estaban casados —continuó el rey Endimión cediendo la palabra a su esposa.

—Entonces te buscamos una compañera, debía ser también una princesa, fue cuando Beryl llegó a la Tierra y fuimos invitados a la Luna a conocer a la princesa, escogimos entre la dos, la elegida para casarse contigo, en un principio te negabas a casarte con alguien a quien no conocías y no amabas, cuando la conociste aceptaste casarte de inmediato con ella—añadió la reina Gea sonriente al recordar aquel día.

—Beryl enfureció cuando se entero de tu compromiso con la hermosa princesa de la Luna, hizo un pacto con el Negaverso y fue cuando atacó a la Luna, deseaba acabar con el Milenio de plata y apoderarse del cristal de plata, también deseaba el reino de la Tierra —continúo el rey Endimión.

—A partir de ese momento corría peligro la vida de la princesa y también la nuestra, decidiste ir a proteger a la princesa y nosotros con la ayuda de la reina de la Luna protegimos nuestras vidas, porque la sucesión de la corona solo puede ser del rey al príncipe o de la reina al príncipe, de lo contrario no hubieras podido ser rey —explicó la reina Gea.

— ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? —Interrogó Darien tratando de unir lo relatado por sus padres con lo que relataba la cajita musical, entonces llegaron más recuerdos —antes de que me presentarán a mi prometida encontré la forma de unirme a la mujer de la luna de la que me había enamorado y que resulto ser la dueña de mi corazón —explicó Darien sonriente.

—Renacieron y una vez que una mujer es amada por el protector de la tierra, él está en su corazón eternamente, cumpliendo esta profecía se reencontraron y tras pasar varias pruebas para demostrar que su amor es verdadero pudimos salir de nuestro encierro —expuso contento el rey Endimión.

—Ya es tiempo de la sucesión del trono, pero antes debes casarte con la princesa de la luna —comentó la reina Gea.

—Debemos encontrarla cuanto antes pues hemos sentido que energías malignas se acercan al planeta Tierra, no podemos perder tiempo —advirtió el rey Endimión.

—No es necesario buscarla, ella está conmigo aunque en estos momentos no puede transformarse en princesa, de nueva cuenta su vida corre peligro —explicó Darien con una radiante sonrisa.

—Deseamos verla y contarle lo acontecido, además decirle lo que paso con la reina Serenity, sus recuerdos deben ser escasos igual que los tuyos —comentó la reina Gea.

**Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa **las chicas están junto con su princesa esperando el regreso de su príncipe. Seilla ha aprovechado la oportunidad y por fin se ha acercado a la rubia.

—Bombón yo voy a protegerte, ahora que de nueva cuenta él te ha dejado sola —dijo Seilla tratando de abrazarla, fallando en su intento.

—Su nombre es Serena y tiene quien la proteja, además no está sola me tiene a mí y a todas las chicas para protegerla —declaró Rini que se interponía entre los dos, sabía que su misión al pasado sería proteger su futuro.

—No estoy sola Seilla y Darien no me ha dejado pronto estará de vuelta —anunció Serena que estaba tranquila.

—Nosotras podemos proteger muy bien a Serena de cualquier enemigo —aseguró Haruka llegando al lado de la rubia.

—Todos tenemos la misión de proteger la paz del planeta Tierra entendieron —expuso Serena enérgica.

Entonces la cajita musical de Serena empezó a sonar y ella la saco de inmediato se abrió una puerta parecida por la que Darien había desaparecido, del otro lado apareció Eliot.

—Princesa Serena debo llevarla donde se encuentra el príncipe Endimión —informó Eliot haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Hola Eliot! —Saludó Rini corriendo a su encuentro —me da tanto gusto verte —lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Pequeña dama a mí también me da gusto verla —correspondió Eliot al saludo y abrazo.

—Hola Eliot y por favor dime Serena —saludó la rubia sonriente reuniéndose con Rini y Eliot.

—Serena no vayas puede ser una trampa —trató de detenerla Seiya, siguiéndola.

—Alto —ordenó Eliot a Seilla luego que Serena ponía un pie en la entrada —solo los que poseen sangre real pueden entrar a Ilusión —anunció y de inmediato una pared de fuego los separo.

— ¿Por qué no hacen algo? —interrogó Taiki desesperado porque al parecer su misión de proteger a la princesa no se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Eliot es amigo nuestro, Serena estará a salvo con él —respondió Amy tranquila empezando a caminar donde se encontraba el custodio de Ilusión.

—Lo siento Sailors scouts pero no pueden entrar deberán esperar aquí, la princesa está a salvo —explicó Eliot a las Sailor scouts, ellas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección del lugar secreto donde entrenaban.

— ¿A dónde van y ese Eliot quién es? —cuestionó Yaten molesto por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Ya lo dijo Eliot el protector de Ilusión, la princesa estará bien y nosotras nos vamos a entrenar —respondió Haruka al hermano Kou.

**Serena entró a Ilusión y admiró el hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, **fue conducida por la esencia impregnada de su amado en el camino, entraron Eliot, Rini y ella a la sala del trono donde se encontraba el pelinegro y sus padres, el guardián de Ilusión les hizo una reverencia y sus acompañantes también.

—Eres tan hermosa como tu madre, princesa Serena —expresó el rey Endimión.

—Gracias majestad —respondió la princesa Serena sonrojada, al instante el príncipe Endimión la tomó de la mano y la condujo a que tomara asiento junto a él.

— ¿Esta pequeña quién es y como logro entrar? —interrogó la reina Gea observando a Rini, notando que tenía parecido con Darien así como con Serena.

—Ella es. . . —dijeron al unísono los príncipes mirándose a los ojos asintieron —nuestra hija del futuro —anunciaron a los reyes sorprendiéndolo por tan repentina sorpresa.

— ¿Del futuro? — interrogaron al unísono los reyes.

—Hace tiempo Rini nos visitó en busca de nuestra ayuda, el futuro era atacado por un enemigo que más tarde vendría al pasado para cambiar las cosas, fuimos al futuro para ayudar y fue cuando nos enteramos que ella era nuestra hija del futuro —explicó el príncipe Endimión de forma breve.

—Eso explica que haya podido entrar a Ilusión —comentó el rey Endimión pidiéndole a Rini que se acercara.

— ¿Por qué nosotras si pudimos entrar y las Sailors scouts no? —pregunto Rini sentándose a un lado del rey y la reina.

—Ilusión es el sitio donde residen los sueños de las personas y el poder que mantiene protegido a la Tierra, aquí solo pueden habitar los sueños y los protectores de la Tierra los cuales somos nosotros sus soberanos y el príncipe —respondió el rey Endimión.

—Y tú como hija del príncipe posees su sangre y el derecho a estar aquí, la princesa Serena ha podido entrar por el amor que comparte con nuestro hijo, se ha creado en ellos un lazo muy fuerte —explicó la reina Gea observando a su hijo y prometida que permanecían abrazados.

—Ahora debemos atender un asunto importante su boda, sabemos que una gran amenaza se aproxima, así que debemos apresurarnos para que nada interfiera con su unión —dijo el rey Endimión.

—Primero debemos liberar a la reina Serenity de su letargo para que la ceremonia de sucesión se dé y comience una nueva era en la Tierra —expuso la reina Gea que acariciaba los cabellos de su nieta.

—Pero ella murió utilizando el poder del cristal de plata para encerrar el Negaverso y dejar que las sailors scouts y nosotros pudiéramos renacer —informó la princesa Serena.

—Eso es lo que les hicimos creer, todo fue para proteger nuestras vidas y la de la reina Serenity, si nosotros moríamos ustedes no podrían ser coronados reyes y la paz que reinaba en la Luna y la Tierra no podría seguir —explicó el rey Endimión.

—La reina Serenity se encuentra encerrada en la Luna y la única que puede sacarla de su encierro eres tú —informó la reina Gea.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —interrogó la princesa Serena sorprendida por la noticia.

—Deberás ir a la Luna, la cajita musical que posees te ayudara a liberarla así como nos liberó a nosotros, pero antes de hacer ese viaje debemos arreglar todo para su boda —informó el rey Endimión.

—Sí pero podemos empezar con eso mañana, ahora debemos regresar con las Sailor scouts y explicarles las cosas —comentó el príncipe Endimión.

—Tienes razón ellas deben estar preocupadas, debemos regresar —añadió la princesa Serena levantándose de su asiento.

—Entonces regresemos con las Sailors scouts —asintió el rey Endimión que ayudaba a la reina a levantarse.

Cuando regresaron al templo Hikawa las chicas estaban reunidas de nueva cuenta y los hermanos Kou esperaban impacientes el regreso de la princesa de la Luna llena, Serena había dejado su transformación al igual que Rini para guardar su secreto del futuro. Les contaron que era tiempo de la sucesión del trono y para ello debían casarse los príncipes, las chicas se emocionaron y comenzaron hacer preparativos para que el enlace matrimonial fuera lo antes posible.


	11. Yo te elegí y tú a mí

Mil disculpas por el retraso de la actualización, he tenido demasiado trabajo, perdida de la inspiración por largo tiempo, por fin pude terminar el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios, por agregarme como autor o historia favorita. El fic sigue, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo.

Con cariño e infinitamente agradecida

Luz de Luna.

11. Yo te elegí y tú a mí.

La noche ha llegado y luego de darse un baño Serena se ha teletransportado a la habitación de Darien que aún vive en su departamento, a la mañana siguiente irán a la casa de los padres de su novio, que desean se mude con ellos y tome el lugar que le corresponde.

— ¡Estoy feliz por ti! —expresó Serena sonriente sentándose en la cama.

—Fue un día lleno de sorpresas, yo también estoy feliz por ti, tu sueño se realizará más pronto de lo que nosotros lo habíamos planeado —afirmó Darien devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomándola en sus brazos.

—Además ahora ya tienes a tu familia contigo, ya no estarás más solo —dijo Serena depositando un tierno beso en los labios del pelinegro.

—Tú eres mi familia y desde que entraste en mi vida nunca he estado solo —asintió Darien devolviendo el beso con amor.

Se acostaron y permanecían abrazados contemplándose mutuamente cuando la historia de su amor comenzaba a ser narrada por aquella cajita musical. Pero esta vez no hay secuencia con lo mostrado anteriormente, parece que la cajita musical ha retrocedido un poco más para mostrar una clave que les puede ayudar en el presente.

**Varios carruajes siguen un mismo camino que los **conducirá al palacio Milenio de Plata, varios rumores de una amenaza de guerra han llegado a los planetas de la vía Láctea y antes de que esto ocurra, los respectivos líderes, se han reunido para buscar alianzas y asegurar la paz y tranquilidad en sus reinos.

Son los tiempos en los que las alianzas y la fidelidad solo pueden asegurarse con el matrimonio de los primogénitos de los reyes, el Milenio de Plata es considerado un reino hermoso, lleno de paz, habitado por humanos dotados de poderes especiales que en otros reinos son considerados como raros. Algunos han escuchado que en la Luna se esconde un cristal muy poderoso el cual brinda belleza y poderes incalculables a su poseedor.

Antes de la llegada de los reyes, la reina de la Luna se encuentra con sus consejeros conversando las posibles alianzas, sin olvidar que existe una leyenda que pesa en la familia real de la Luna y que no puede ser ignorada.

— ¿Cuál será la alianza que mejor nos convenga, sin perder nuestra libertad y la paz de este reino? —interrogó la reina Serenity a sus consejeros que se encontraban alrededor de ella en la sala del trono, sentados en fila del lado derecho e izquierdo dejando el centro vacío.

—Su majestad, podría sugerir dos o tres reinos, pero la verdad es que la leyenda que pesa sobre la familia real no lo permite—respondió uno de los consejeros.

— ¿Cuál de tantas leyendas que existen en la familia real? —cuestionó la reina Serenity tratando de recordarlas todas.

—Como sabemos la alianza con otro reino solo puede ser por un matrimonio, en la mayoría de las familias reales de otros planetas, son acordados desde la infancia de los primogénitos, pero en la familia real de la Luna, no son los padres los que eligen sino el amor, la princesa solo podrá casarse cuando el hombre que ella elija vea su verdadera identidad —explicó el consejero de mayor edad.

— ¿Su verdadera identidad? —preguntó otro consejero joven que acaba de incorporarse a la plática.

—Nuestras alas son nuestra verdadera identidad, pero no las mostramos frente de los visitantes, pues nos ven como fenómenos, el hombre que mi hija elija vera sus alas sin que ella las muestre —explicó la reina que veía desde el gran ventanal a la pequeña princesa que paseaba por el jardín, los carruajes con los reyes de otros planetas pasaban cerca de ella.

Mientras tanto en el primer carruaje que se acercaba al palacio Milenio de Plata, otra leyenda era revelada por los reyes del planeta Tierra.

— ¿Crees que aliarnos con la reina Serenity sea lo mejor?, dicen que son algo raros los habitantes de su planeta —preguntó la reina Gea que observaba al joven príncipe mirar con asombro el reino lunar, ajeno a la plática de sus padres.

—Aunque fuera una buena alianza, no está en nuestras manos, sino en la de nuestro hijo, recuerda que existe una leyenda, él escogerá a la persona que permanecerá en su vida, así como yo te elegí a ti —respondió el rey Endimión.

—Recuerdo ese día como el mejor de mi vida, pero nunca me has dicho como es que supiste que yo era la elegida —expuso la reina Gea.

—Como protectores del planeta Tierra, poseemos poderes especiales para cumplir nuestra misión, pero el más especial y hermoso de todos, solo puede desarrollarse frente de la mujer elegida y dueña de nuestro corazón —explicó el rey Endimión.

—Endimión sigo con la duda de cómo me elegiste —expresó la reina Gea impaciente por saber.

—Te buscaba y te elegí, no con la mirada sino con el corazón, él me indico que eras la indicada, cuando nuestro hijo elija a su compañera te darás cuenta de ese poder—explicó el rey Endimión sonriente a su esposa.

Llegaron entonces al palacio, los primeros en bajar del carruaje fueron los reyes de la Tierra, luego fue el príncipe que se encontró con una niña rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules que le sonrió, la cual caminaba de la mano de otra persona en dirección contraria a la que iba él.

La princesa había sido llamada por la reina Serenity para que estuviera presente cuando todos los reyes y reinas de los otros planetas se reunieran en la sala de trono donde se pondrían de acuerdo sobre el futuro y la paz de sus correspondientes planetas. La reina tenía sentada a la princesa a su lado derecho en una gran silla, del lado izquierdo había otra que permanecía sola y era del rey de la Luna del cual muy pocas personas sabían que había pasado o lo conocieron, ese era un misterio.

La pequeña princesa de 8 años ha entrado a la sala del trono, la reina le indica que tome asiento, es la princesa la que comienza la conversación.

— ¿Por qué han estado llegado muchas personas de visita al palacio? —preguntó curiosa la pequeña princesa Serena.

—Porque como princesa en unos años más deberás casarte con algún príncipe de algún planeta que te escoja para ser su compañera y gobernar a su lado, se amaran y serán muy felices—respondió la reina Serenity sonriente.

— ¿Y si me escogen dos? Entonces yo, ¿podre elegir a alguno de ellos? —preguntó la princesa Serena.

—Si lo escogerás, pero deberás hacerlo con cuidado—respondió la reina Serenity.

— ¿Cómo sabré cual es el indicado para mí? ¿Cómo supiste que papá era el indicado para ti? —inquirió curiosa la pequeña princesa Serena.

—Por la pureza de su espíritu y la grandeza de su corazón, sus corazones latirán a la par como dos personas que sienten que son una sola con solo mirarse —explicó la reina Serenity antes de ser interrumpida por uno de sus consejeros que anunciaba la llegada de los reyes de otros planetas.

Las puertas de la sala de trono se abrieron la reina terminaba de arreglar la tiara de la princesa que se había movido de su lugar cuando ingresaron los reyes de la Tierra con su adolescente hijo.

— ¡Bienvenidos al Milenio de Plata! Ella es la princesa Serena —presentó la reina Serenity a los recién llegados.

—Gracias reina Serenity, ella es mi esposa la reina Gea y mi hijo el príncipe Endimión —anunció el rey Endimión poniendo a su hijo al frente de los dos y colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

—La princesa Serenity sin duda es una niña hermosa, igual que su madre—comentó la reina Gea.

—Gracias— respondió apenada la princesa ante el elogio.

—También el príncipe Endimión es muy apuesto, seguro ya tienen varias princesas propuestas para ser su esposa —afirmó la reina Serenity.

— ¡Hola! ¿La Tierra está lejos de aquí? —preguntó la princesa Serena al príncipe levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

—Sí, te mostrare —respondió el príncipe Endimión que tomaba de la mano a la princesa y la conducía al ventanal donde mostro el planeta azul.

— ¡Es hermoso! —expresó la princesa Serena sonriéndole al príncipe.

—Quizás estén cansados, en un momento les mostraran sus habitaciones —comentó la reina Serenity a los recién llegados, que junto con ellos observaban los bien que se llevaban los príncipes.

—A mi me gustaría conocer los alrededores, desde aquí se ve un precioso jardín —expresó la reina Gea, acercándose al ventanal donde se encontraba su hijo.

—Claro llamaré para que los lleven, me disculpo por no ser yo, pero debo seguir recibiendo a los reyes —explicó la reina que llamaba a una de las sailors scouts para guiarlos por el palacio.

—Vamos Endimión, desde afuera podremos contemplar nuestro planeta, no todos los habitantes de la Tierra tienen este privilegio —comentó la reina Gea que tomaba del brazo al príncipe.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros? —preguntó el príncipe Endimión a la princesa.

—No puedo debo estar con mi mamá —respondió la princesa Serena que regresaba a su asiento.

— ¿Luego me dejarás tocar tus alas? —preguntó sonriente el príncipe Endimión.

—Endimión ¿a qué alas te refieres? —interrogó el rey a su hijo.

—De las que tiene la princesa, estás —indicó algo invisible para los presentes.

—Discúlpelo reina, creo que el viaje a afectado un poco al príncipe —se disculpó muy apenado el rey tomando del brazo a su hijo.

—Es increíble, sabía que esto pasaría pero no creía que fuera tan pronto —expresó la reina Serenity que sonreía a su hija y al príncipe que observaba encantado las alas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —interrogaron al unísono confundidos los reyes del planeta Tierra.

—Una de las leyendas que hay en la familia lunar, hoy se ha cumplido, solo aquel que mi hija elija como su pareja podrá ver su verdadera apariencia y esa son sus alas —explicó la reina Serenity.

—Había escuchado que los habitantes de la luna tenía poderes especiales pero nunca que poseen alas —comentó la reina Gea sorprendida.

—Solo la familia real las posee, las ocultamos porque no son bien vistas por las demás personas, solo la persona elegida puede verlas sin que estás sean mostradas —añadió la reina Serenity.

—Hermosa leyenda, y parecida a la que hay en la familia Terrestre —comentó el rey Endimión.

—Gracias por dejarme ver tus alas —expresó el príncipe Endimión abriendo su mano y mostrando una hermosa rosa roja brillante —este es mi regalo para ti —dándole la rosa a la princesa que se mostraba muy feliz.

—Reina Serenity ahora es mi hijo el que ha elegido a su hija, el príncipe solo es capaz de crear rosas para la mujer que ha elegido, hoy ellos se han comprometido —afirmó el rey Endimión contento por la elección.

—Y cuando tengan la edad necesaria se casarán, desde hoy la Tierra y la Luna son aliadas —añadió la reina Serenity.

**La**** narración de la cajita musical ha concluido, **Serena y Darien se miran contentos por lo narrado.

—Serena ¿podrías llevarme con mis papás?—preguntó Darien a su amada.

— ¿En este instante? ¿Para qué? —inquirió la rubia confundida.

—Necesito que me aclaren algunas cosas que me dijeron en Ilusión antes de que tú llegaras —explicó el pelinegro.

—Darien si vamos en este instante, juntos y con la ropa de dormir, descubrirán lo que hemos estado ocultando —explicó Serena acariciando la mejilla de su amado.

—Tienes razón, no quiero perder la emoción del misterio, esperare a mañana para hablar con ellos —razonó el pelinegro depositando un tierno beso en su amada.

— ¡Buenas noches amor! —se desearon al unísono los amantes antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Un nuevo día a comenzado **y como es la costumbre, Serena se marcha temprano a su habitación para no ser descubierta, Darien pasa por ella y Rini para dejarlas cerca de sus respectivas escuelas, el día en la preparatoria fue intenso, Seilla miraba a su profesor con desagrado, las chicas observaban la expresión tranquila de su amiga y la preocupación del pelinegro. El receso parecía tardar mucho para preguntar a su amiga que pasaba con el futuro soberano de Tokio de Cristal, debían estar alegres los dos pronto el sueño de la rubia se realizaría, querían contarle los avances que habían tenido con respecto a los preparativos para el enlace matrimonial.

—Serena debemos enseñarte los avances que tenemos con los preparativos de la boda —anunció Mina emocionada.

—Tierra llamando a Serena —dijo Lita pasando una mano enfrente de la cara de la rubia para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Serena? Deberías estar muy contenta vas a casarte con el hombre que amas —anunció Amy.

— ¿Qué? Lo estoy es mi sueño, aunque no creí que sería tan pronto —respondió la rubia que comía un poco de su almuerzo.

— ¿Qué? Pero si estabas muy ansiosa porque llegara —gritaron al unísono las tres llamando la atención de los que estaban cercanos a ellas.

—Chicas, pueden calmarse —pidió Serena —las circunstancias cambiaron ahora debo casarme porque el tiempo apremia y no porque Da. . . —se corrigió así misma —mi novio y yo lo decidiéramos, no fue así como lo soñé —explicó la rubia.

—Serena haremos todo lo posible para que sea tu boda soñada a pesar del poco tiempo del que disponemos —aseguró Mina y las chicas asintieron.

—Gracias chicas —dijo Serena sonriendo.

Serena escuchaba con detenimiento las propuestas de menú que ofrecía Lita, las canciones que había seleccionado Mina para la fiesta, las iglesias que había disponibles que le indicaba Amy, le hablaron de los invitados, del vestido y la lista no pudo ser terminada porque el receso termino y tuvieron que regresar a clases, pero seguirían con los planes cuando se reunieran para entrenar.

A la hora de la salida Haruka y Michiru esperaban a Serena para llevarla a casa al igual que a Rini, había sido un favor que les había pedido Darien. En cuanto el pelinegro salió de la preparatoria se dirigió a la casa de sus padres, vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando llego a una residencia, la entrada estaba rodeada por jardines que contenían rosales, la rosa era el símbolo de la familia real de la Tierra, luego de una vuelta circular admirando los bellos jardines se encontró con la puerta principal de la residencia, un hombre alto y delgado lo recibió dándole la bienvenida, estaba impresionado el lugar era bellísimo y elegante.

— ¡Bienvenido a tu hogar Darien! —dijeron al unísono los reyes de la Tierra.

—Debemos hablar —anunció el pelinegro.

—Claro, pasa por favor, toma asiento —indicó la reina Gea que lo había conducido a la sala y señalado un sillón, frente a sus padres.

— ¿Por qué me mintieron con eso de que ustedes escogieron a mi futura esposa? —cuestionó Darien molesto.

—Otra parte de la historia les ha sido revelada —afirmó el rey Endimión —No te mentimos, el decir que nosotros elegimos a la princesa de la Luna llena como tu esposa fue una forma de protegerte a ti y a la Tierra —prosiguió el rey.

—Las leyendas que hay en el planeta Tierra con respecto a la familia real solo deben ser conocidas por los integrantes de la misma—añadió la reina Gea.

—Quieren decir que los escasos recuerdos que tenemos Serena y yo, los pusieron ustedes para proteger ambos reinos —analizó Darien que se tranquilizaba.

—Sí, pero deben saber la verdad y esa les será contaba por la cajita musical que fue la promesa de su amor —afirmó la reina Gea sonriente.

—La fiel testigo de todo lo que paso, para que no haya malos entendidos o crean que hemos manipulado las cosas para nuestro provecho —añadió el rey Endimión.

—Ya me siento más tranquilo, por el momento lo que me preocupa es la seguridad de Serena, no puede transformarse en princesa sin correr el riesgo de que quieran atacarla, no tiene transformación de Sailor scout y eso a ella también la preocupa —expuso Darien a sus padres que se preocuparon.

— ¿Crees que no puedes protegerla? Tú eres muy fuerte —expresó la reina Gea que se acercaba a su hijo para darle una demostración de cariño maternal acariciando su rostro.

—Daría mi vida por protegerla y que ella esté bien, el punto es que ella ama tanto a este planeta, que se siente muy mal por no poder ayudar a protegerlo —explicó Darien sonriendo a la reina ante el gesto maternal.

—Sabemos que estaban entrenando para protegerlo, porque no van la princesa, mi nieta y tú a Ilusión, ahí nadie puede rastrearlos y estarán protegidos —propuso el rey Endimión.

— ¿De verdad? Le diré a Serena estará muy feliz cuando se lo diga —expresó Darien muy contento —debo irme —anunció dando un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y un abrazo a su papá.

—Quédate a comer —pidió la reina Gea.

—Mañana prometo que me quedo —aseguró el pelinegro que se dirigía presuroso a la salida.

**Cuando la hora del entrenamiento llegó** los primeros en llegar al templo fueron los hermanos Kou, sorprendiendo a Raye y poniendo muy celoso a Nicolás, minutos más tarde llegaron todas las chicas junto con ellas Serena y Rini, el último en reunirse fue Darien, el cual llegó muy emocionado diciendo que tenía grandes noticias para Serena pero que debían irse.

— ¿Qué pasará con el entrenamiento? —cuestionó Haruka.

—La amenaza de otras personas se aproxima y debemos estar listos —añadió Michiru que veía su espejo.

—Desde este momento entrenaremos por separado, Serena, Rini y yo lo haremos en otro lugar en el que ella no corre peligro y ustedes seguirán haciéndolo en el mismo lugar —explicó Darien a todas.

—Tú solo no podrás protegerla si los atacan —aseguró Seiya —yo iré con ustedes —camino para acercarse a la rubia.

—Darien es capaz de protegernos a las dos, él es muy fuerte —defendió Rini interponiéndose entre Seiya y Serena.

—No empiecen por favor, se hará lo que Darien ha dicho, nosotras nos vamos con él y ustedes siguen su entrenamiento en el lugar de siempre, si es necesaria su ayuda, les hablaremos —dijo Serena tomando de la mano a Rini y del brazo a Darien.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Mina a los hermanos Kou.

—Creí que te daría gusto de verme —expuso Yaten abrazando a Mina, la cual se ponía roja de vergüenza.

—Hemos venido para entrenar con ustedes, recuerden que hemos venido a ayudar —explicó Taiki.

—Entonces dejémonos de charla y comencemos —ordenó Amy caminando rumbo al lugar secreto donde entrenaban.

Cuando llegaron ahí, las chicas les explicaron que entrenaban en parejas, de inmediato Yaten pidió con Mina, Taiki con Amy, Lita con Setsuna, Raye con Hotaru y por último quedaban Michiru, Haruka y Seiya, este último entrenamiento sería interesante pues Seiya tenía la intención de demostrarles a los dos sailors que era más fuerte y capaz para proteger a su princesa.

**Mientras tanto Darien se dirige **con Serena y Rini a la casa de sus padres con la emoción de poder ayudar a su amada a sentirse bien, se le olvido preguntar la forma de ingresar a Ilusión.

— ¿Dónde iremos a entrenar? —inquirió Serena que iba sentada a un lado de Darien en el automóvil.

—A casa de mis padres, con la emoción se me olvido preguntarles la forma en que podemos entrar a Ilusión —respondió Darien.

— ¿Ilusión? El lugar donde se encuentra Eliot —preguntó emocionada Rini con la idea de volver a ver a su gran amigo.

—A Ilusión solo podemos entrar ustedes, mis papás y yo —añadió el pelinegro.

— ¡Que hermoso lugar! —exclamó Rini viendo desde la ventana el jardín por donde pasaban para entrar a la residencia.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —saludó el rey Endimión que se encontraba arreglando uno de los rosales cercanos a la entrada principal.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —saludaron al unísono Serena y Rini.

—Pasen por favor —pidió el rey Endimión, en la puerta se encontraba la reina que las saludo e indicó el camino a la sala.

— ¡Que gusto verlas de nuevo! ¿Gustan algo de tomar? —ofreció la reina Gea llamando con una campanita al servicio, las chicas se miraron sin saber que responder.

—Solo venimos de paso, hace rato por la emoción se me olvido preguntar algo muy importante —explicó Darien que se sentaba a un lado de Serena y le tomaba la mano, mientras que la reina indicaba al hombre que había entrado que se marchara.

— ¿Qué se te olvido preguntar? —interrogó el rey Endimión que imitaba a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo podemos entrar a Ilusión? —inquirió el pelinegro que miraba con ternura a sus padres, veía aquella escena que tanto imagino cuando niño y ahora que los tenía enfrente no se lo podía creer.

—Cierto eso no te dijimos —asintió la reina Gea sonriendo.

—No me diste oportunidad de mencionarlo —reclamo el rey Endimión.

—Perdón, me gano la emoción de la noticia —se disculpo el pelinegro.

—Una de tus rosas la lanzarás al suelo y dirás "**Deseo entrar donde los sueños son protegidos" **y tu princesa Serena dirás lo mismo pero haciendo sonar tu cajita musical, mi hermosa nieta podrá entrar con cualquiera de los dos —explicó el rey Endimión.

—Puede llamarme Serena, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así —pidió Serena ruborizándose un poco.

—Está bien, además sería lo más correcto, sabiendo que corres peligro si descubren quien eres en realidad —expuso la reina Gea.

—Gracias por la ayuda, debemos irnos —anunció Darien que se ponía de pie y ayuda a Serena a incorporarse.

— ¿Vienen a cenar esta noche los tres? —preguntó la reina Gea esperanzada en una respuesta positiva. 

—Sí, ¿A qué hora? —respondió Darien, el cual con la mirada había preguntado a Serena y ella había asentido.

—A las ocho ¿les parece bien? —preguntó el rey Endimión.

—A las ocho, estaremos aquí —respondió el pelinegro y salió con su amada e hija del futuro.

**Cuando**** llegaron al departamento de Darien**, hicieron lo indicado por el rey Endimión y en cuanto entraron a Ilusión los esperaba Eliot y les ayudo a escoger un lugar para su entrenamiento, el lugar sin duda era hermoso, alrededor del palacio que existía ahí y donde podían tomar un descanso había bosques los cuales resplandecían por su verdor, los animales que habitaban ahí paseaban tranquilamente, pero lo más hermoso era el jardín que se encontraba al centro del palacio en el cual había rosas rojas que representaban los sueños de los habitantes de la Tierra, brillaban y su tamaño dependía de la intensidad en que lo creo el dueño del mismo.Durante el entrenamiento Darien permanecía transformado en Tuxedo Mask, Rini en Sailor Chibi Moon y Serena como princesa. En este entrenamiento descubrieron que el pelinegro tenía otros poderes aparte del uso de la rosa y de su báculo, lanzaba unas bolas de energía, Chibi Moon se había vuelto más fuerte y ya podía usar su tiara como lo hacía Sailor Moon en sus principios, Serena usaba también su tiara y usaba el cristal de plata, intentando obtener una transformación pero no lo conseguía.

**El entrenamiento de las Sailors terminó **y cuando regresaban al templo se encontraron con una desagradable noticia. Justo en el patio cerca de las escaleras se encontraban Diamante con su hermano Zafiro y Beryl. De inmediato las sailors scouts inner se transformaron, acto seguido sintiendo las presencias malignas, las sailors scouts outer y las Stars también se transformaron sin preguntar nada.

— ¿De verdad son ellos? —preguntó Sailor Júpiter esperanzada que fuera una alucinación.

— ¿Qué no habían muerto? —inquirió Sailor Venus.

—Lo más seguro es que alguien los revivió —respondió Sailor Mercurio.

— ¿Quién y con qué propósito? —preguntó Sailor Marte.

— ¿Cómo que muertos? —pregunto Sailor Saturn que no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Fueron enemigos nuestros cuando recién recibimos nuestros poderes, pero habían muerto—explicó Sailor Mercurio.

—Su propósito matar a nuestra princesa eso es seguro—afirmó Sailor Uranus.

—Lo más importante es saber ¿Qué hacen aquí? —expuso Sailor Neptiun, antes de presentarse ante los recién llegados, Venus pidió a las Sailor Stars que fueran al departamento de Darien y no permitieran que ellos fueran al templo Hikawa, ellas se encargarían de la amenaza.

—Sailors scouts las estábamos esperando ¿Dónde está Sailor Moon? —preguntó el príncipe Diamante que la buscaba con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué están aquí? —pregunto Sailor Plutón.

—Estoy buscando a la futura neo reina Serena para llevármela conmigo y hacerla mi esposa, su energía la siento en este lugar por eso hemos venido —respondió Diamante.

—Yo me quedaré aquí con Endimión para gobernar el planeta Tierra —aseguró la reina Beryl.

—El lugar de la princesa Serena se encuentra al lado del príncipe Endimión y solo ella será la que gobierne el planeta Tierra con él —aseguró Sailor Saturn.

—Entréguenmela y podrán seguir con vida sirviéndome —exigió el príncipe Diamante.

—Eso no lo permitiré, la mataré para que entre Endimión y yo nada nos separe —advirtió la reina Beryl.

—No lo permitiremos, somos las protectoras de los futuros soberanos y nos encargaremos de que sigan juntos —aseguró Sailor Marte.

—Si así lo quieren, será a la fuerza que me dirán donde esta Sailor Moon —amenazó la reina Beryl lanzando un múltiple ataque a las Sailor scouts, las cuales se defendieron y contra atacaron.

El príncipe Diamante y su hermano también las atacaron, era una pelea desigual, ocho contra tres, así que la reina Beryl y el príncipe Diamante decidieron retirarse al darse cuenta que Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask no aparecían para ayudar a las sailors scouts las cuales eran más fuertes que la última vez que las enfrentaron, regresarían cuando incrementaran sus poderes y poder vencerlas con facilidad.

—Les daremos una oportunidad para que piensen bien las cosas, luego vendremos a buscarlas —amenazó el príncipe Diamante marchándose con su hermano y con la reina Beryl.


End file.
